I Never Asked for This
by lemonsandlove
Summary: Hermione struggles with integrity. Draco struggles with this ex-wife. Ron struggles with well, everything. Harry's got issues and Ginny's given an ultimatum... Not to mention the fact that Astoria's up to something and she's not the only one. Please R&R!
1. Empty

A/N: I read so many fics that just make Ron look like a total ass… so, I wanted to portray him in a more positive note.

Chapter 1: Empty

It was like any normal day. The trio, plus Ginny was walking through Diagon Alley, helping Hermione get all her textbooks she needed to teach the next term of Transfigurations. Ginny was also looking around at any bridal shop she could, seeing as Harry had proposed only weeks before their outing. They were walking around in a bookstore when Hermione finally mustered up the courage to pull Ginny aside.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you, _in private_…" Hermione urged.

Ginny allowed Hermione to grab her by the shoulder and lead her away from the two boys. "What is it?"

"Ron and I slept together last night," Hermione blurted.

Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth. "Hermione! Yayyy," she mused. "You deflowered my brother, congratulations for feeling the need to share that with me."

"_NO!!_" Hermione hissed. "We didn't _sleep_ together… we just slept in the same bed."

Ginny frowned. "Okay? Go virginity then…? What's the big deal, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "The big deal is that it was _weird_ and it felt unnatural…"

"For Merlin's sake, woman… you two just moved in together and last night was your first night that you slept in _your_ place as in you and Ron's place… of course it's going to be a little off. You did actually sleep in the same bed right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes…"

"Sorry, I had to ask. I mean, at your old place you made him sleep on the couch…" Ginny pointed out.

"Well, I don't sleep well with others in the bed… and besides, it was _my_ place at the time so I felt more able to tell him what to do."

"You know you have that poor, love sick puppy wrapped around your fingers, Hermione… You could make him do whatever you wanted. It's actually quite sickening."

Hermione scoffed. "And you don't have Harry twisted around those bony fingers of yours?"

"Hey..." Ginny held up her finger and examined it. "My fingers aren't that bony. You're the one that's a size two…" Ginny shrugged. "Anyway, Harry isn't that love sick. At least not as much, now that he knows he's spending the rest of his life with me. It's a shame really… I should have said no, or at least made him sweat it out a bit more when he proposed…" Ginny trailed, lost in her thoughts.

"Ginny! That's a terrible things to toy with a man about!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh well."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway… I think that tonight is the night. I mean, he's been dropping hints all day. He bought me flowers. He said he was making his roast. Oh, and he bought me wine… granted, it's from a box, but… Ginny, are you listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh, yes… yes… Tonight's the night." Ginny thumbed through some books. "Gotchya."

Hermione sighed. "Right. Shall we get back then?"

Ginny grabbed a book off the shelf and tucked it under her arm. "Alright, let's go."

Hermione frowned. "What's with the book?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno… I just felt like reading about something… Let's go…"

Hermione grabbed for the book and yanked it out from under her arm. "Ginny Weasley! You are _not_ buying this book while we're here. You can't embarrass me in front of these children! I am a professor at Hogwarts and this shop is teeming with students! Act normal and stop trying to buy books about sex."

"Hello? I'm a Weasley. I'm so past being normal."

Hermione put the book back on the shelf and dragged her friend back to where Ron and Harry waited. "Ok, has everyone had their fill of reliving the pre-Hogwarts déjà vu?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I was over it when we walked in. On top of coming here and having to go to that bridal shop..." Ginny whispered something in his ear and pointed to a small bag in her hand. Hermione only assumed it contained lingerie. "On second thought, the bridal shopping may pay off." Harry beamed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Ron. "Ronald? What on earth are you doing?"

"Some stupid little prat jinxed my shoes," Ron replied distractedly as he tried lifting up his shoes that were now melting into the floor.

Hermione bent down and looked at the shoes. "Ronald, you just let a teenager bewitch your shoes..."

Harry and Ginny started laughing as Ron mumbled something inaudible and tried to get his shoes back to normal.

"Should we all be getting back then?" Harry asked, eyeing the small bag in Ginny's hand.

Ron glared at his best friend. "What's the rush, mate?"

"Nothing," Ginny intervened. "I'm just tired, Ron. Is there a problem with that?"

Hermione giggled. "There's nothing the matter with that. Go ahead. You two go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

The apparated away and Ron turned to Hermione. "You know they're going back to their flat to have sex, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "So? They're in love. They're engaged. Let it go," Hermione replied and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Ron turned and captured her lips onto his.

"Now I can let it go." Ron smiled. "Let's go home. The roast should be done by now."

"Okay," Hermione sighed. She took his hand as they apparated back to their flat.

---

Hermione knew that tonight was going to be the night that they slept together. Ron had been slipping subtle hints and had made her a nice dinner, in theory. His world famous roast was actually quite dry and bland and the wine was excessively bitter for her liking, but she smiled, ate, and drank to please him. The man she loved.

"How did you like it?" Ron asked over his shoulder as he attended to some dishes in the sink.

Hermione sat on the island sipping the rest of her wine in disgust. She glanced casually at Ron and rolled her eyes. "You know you can use magic and save yourself some time..."

"Oh, right," Ron murmured and pulled out his wand. "I s'pose I'm just a little nervous, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Yea, me too."

Ron finished the dishes and turned to her. "You know that I love you right?"

Hermione frowned and slid off the island and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chin lightly because that was all she could reach. "Of course I know that, Ronald. I love you too."

Ron smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently. "I don't want this to be forced or planned or whatever else... I want this to be real. Just let it happen."

Hermione smiled. "I feel the same."

"Shall we just go to bed then... no pressure?" he asked sweetly.

"I would love that," Hermione replied and kissed her boyfriend lightly.

Ron was the first to initiate things. He held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue around in her mouth. Hermione gasped, sucking in the air from his mouth. He backed her up against the island and grabbed her bottom, lifting her back onto of the island. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing his neck. Ron let a moan escape his mouth as he caressed her legs, slipping his hands under her skirt. Hermione was the first to pull away.

"Whoa," she breathed, wiping her lips a little.

Ron nodded with his hand still under her skirt. "Yea."

It's not as if they had never had a heated snogging session before. Actually, quite the contrary. It was just that tonight held the possibility for more and they both knew it. Hermione bit her lower lip and slipped off the island again, brushing her chest up against Ronald on purpose. She began sauntering back to their bedroom and turned when she got to the doorway.

"Are we going to bed or not?" Hermione asked, still a little breathless, but confident, nonetheless.

Ron smirked and nearly sprinted to the bedroom. "Hell yes, we're going to bed."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, jumping on top of her and sucking on her neck. The spot that he knew made her legs turn to jelly.

"Mmm," was all Hermione could muster as she grabbed the back of his neck. Her hand trailed down towards the buttons on his shirt and after fumbling with one button, she just ripped it open.

Ron stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "Did you just..."

"Yes," Hermione cut him off. "I'll buy you a new one."

Ron smiled. "It's ok." He kissed her collarbone. "I didn't like it anyway."

Hermione punched him in the arm and flipped them over so she was on top. She pulled off her shirt as she straddled him and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I got you that shirt last Christmas..." she growled and nibbled on his ear.

Ron started to laugh, but that laugh turned into a deep moan as Hermione began to rub on the bulge in his pants that had become obviously apparent.

"Ron..." Hermione breathed.

"Mmm... Yes?"

"I want you to make love to me. I don't want to wait any longer."

Ron looked at her warily. "Are you sure Hermione? Once we do this, we can't take it back."

"I know, Ronald." Hermione leaned down and kissed his nose. "But I love you and you love me."

Ron smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"So I'm ready to do this," Hermione breathed and kissed him tenderly. "I'm ready to do this with you."

---

Hermione was pacing her flat, waiting for Ginny. The one girl she could talk to. The one girl who wasn't necessarily her best friend, but seeing as Harry was Ron's go to guy, she had to go with Ginny. Hermione heard a small pop behind her and she wheeled around.

"Ginny," Hermione groaned. "We slept together last night."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, we went over this last time... sleeping in the same bed is not weird. You live together."

"_No!_" Hermione hissed. "We _slept_ together last night."

Ginny's mouth formed a 'O' and she slowly sank down on the couch. "This is big," Ginny spoke finally.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "I know it is and I really thought I was ready. At the time I knew I was ready... but now I feel..."

Ginny interrupted. "Weird?"

"No." Hermione shook her head and one tear fell down her cheek as she sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny frowned. "It was that amazing?" She wiped Hermione's tear away as Hermione shook her head 'no' again. Ginny reached out and held her face with both hands.

"What is wrong, woman?" Ginny asked, genuinely concerned this time.

"I..." Hermione began and more tears poured out, soaking her cheeks. "I feel empty."

Ginny's hands dropped and she looks sad. "Wow," she whispered. "That's not good, Hermione."

"Yea, I know, Gin."

---

Harry and Ron were sitting on Harry's couch, betwitching pieces of paper to become animals and attack each other.

"I am so bored," Harry groaned as his lion got defeated by Ron's otter. "And this game is so unrealistic. There's no way a lion would get defeated by an otter."

Ron sighed. "Yea."

Harry looked at his best friend. "Are you alright?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really."

"Why? What happened? Did Hermione make you sleep on the couch last night?" Harry joked until he saw Ron's serious face. "Oh, she did?"

"No, exactly the opposite... we finally slept together," Ron answered.

Harry laughed. "You have slept together before."

"No, Harry... I mean, we _slept_ together..." Ron trailed.

Harry's eyes rounded and then he smiled. "Congratulations, Man. Why the hell are you so bummed about it then? After my first time with Gin..."

"Hey! One: I remember what you were like after you slept with someone for the first time and two: shut up, that's my baby sister," Ron growled. "I'm not bummed anyway. It just wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Like how?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"Well, I love Hermione…"Ron started. "God I love her, you know that." Harry nodded, Ron continued. "It's just that we've become really great friends… and I don't know if we are in love or just love each other. That line has become so blurred."

Harry just stared at him, dumbly. "Yea, that's not good, Ron."

"I know, mate."

---

Hermione was sitting on the couch, drinking _good_ wine this time when Ron apparated back to their flat. Hermione wiped the few tears that she had shed and stood up, facing Ron.

"We need to talk," they both said in unison. Hermione and Ron both smiled weakly at each other.

"Sit," Hermione ordered and patted the seat next to her once she took a seat also. He sat down. "Ronald, I love you…"

"I love you too."

"No listen… I love you, but last night…"

"Was off."

"Right. It was really off and it made me think…"

"…about us."

"Exactly. "

"How we're not…"

"…in love anymore."

"But I do love you."

"And I love you too…"

"But this isn't right."

"At first it was. But yea, it's not anymore."

"I don't ever want to lose you, Hermione Granger."

"Ronald, that will never happen. We're still friends. Best friends. Just not together…"

Ron hugged her tightly. "This hurts."

"I know," Hermione breathed, holding back tears. "It hurts a lot. But I should go finish packing. I have to leave tomorrow for Hogwarts."

"Right," Ron replied, letting her go. "I'll stay at Harry's tonight…"

"No, Ron…" Hermione urged. "That's not necessary."

Ron shook his head. "Yes, it is." He kissed her on the cheek, a pained look on his face. "I'll see you, 'Mione." And with that, he disapparated.

Hermione choked back her tears for the millionth time that night and went to her room to finish packing. At least she wouldn't have to run into him until Christmas. She would be at Hogwarts. Away from heart ache… away from men. Period.


	2. Being Immature

2. Being Immature

Hermione woke the next morning with a massive headache and swollen eyes. To put it frankly, she looked like hell. Worse than, if possible. After attempting to groom herself, she grabbed her luggage and headed for Harry and Ginny's to say her good-byes. It all seemed a bit hasty, but she wanted to get it over with. She knew that Ginny wouldn't be completely on her side and that Harry had to chose Ron over her… so she really wasn't expecting any sympathy.

"Hey Gin," Hermione sighed and embraced her.

Ginny sighed as well. "Oh, 'Mione…"

Hermione pulled away and rubbed her forehead painfully, her headache had not yet subsided. Harry popped his head out of the front door, for Hermione was never asked to come in. She only assumed Ron was in there. "Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I'm perfect, Harry."

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry. That was the wrong question to ask…" He stepped outside fully and hugged her as well. "I have to say my good-byes now because I have some things I need to take care of this morning. But, write us as soon as you get there, ok?"

Hermione nodded as Harry disappeared back inside the house. She tried to get a glimpse of what or who was inside, but she wasn't lucky enough. "So is Ron…?"

Ginny shook her head. "He's not going to say good-bye. He's not going to want to see you for a while… I haven't seen him cry like that since Fred died, Hermione. It's probably best you put him out of mind as well. I know you better than you think and you are hurting too… you aren't some sort of heartless machine."

Hermione was irritated. "I never said I was some heartless machine. I cried too, you know. I'm broken up about this as well, but I have to stop being so selfish and put on a façade. I have a job that I am committed to. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself. To feel sorry for losing the man I loved."

Ginny's eyes softened and she hugged her friend again. "I know… I'm sorry. It's just… you two were supposed to end up together. It was always going to be use four to the end. Now it seems like is just a figment of our imaginations."

Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Trust me… If I thought for one _second_ that I was still _in_ love with Ron, I would be on my hands and knees begging him to give it a second go. But we're just not in love anymore."

Ginny hung her head. "I know."

Hermione checked the time and gasped. "Oh, Gin. I have to go. I'm sorry… see you at Christmas!"

Ginny smiled and said her good-byes and Hermione disapparated to Hogsmeade, where all the teachers were meeting up.

"Oh, hello Neville!" Hermione waved, happy to see her old friend.

Neville smiled. "Hello, Hermione. Nice to see you again. How was your summer?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It was… average, I s'pose. How about yours?"

Neville smiled eve wider. "It was fantastic."

"That's great!" Hermione patted him on the back as she weaved her way through the small crowd of teachers.

As she was trying to get up to Headmistress McGonagall, she ran right into someone. She stumbled clumsily backwards and fell flat on her back, but not before grabbing whoever it was she ran into and taking him along with her. Before she knew what had happened. A pointy face was staring right at her, his body right on top of hers.

"Malfoy…?" Hermione whispered, completely confused.

"Granger…" Malfoy breathed. "Right." He lifted himself off her and instinctively held out a hand for her to grab then realized what he was doing and quickly snapped it out of reach.

She sighed heavily and helped herself up off the ground. What was going on? Draco Malfoy was a teacher here this year? Why was she not informed of this? Sure, he wasn't a public enemy anymore, but he was related to treacherous villains. What was his reputation going to do for Hogwarts? For the staff in general? Hermione dusted herself off and gave a pointed and annoyed look at Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes once Malfoy looked away and finally got up to the Headmistress.

"McGon…"

"Alright, faculty and staff," McGonagall interrupted. "Thank you all for being here! Now, shall we head to the castle."

There were a few murmurs of agreement as the pack began to head towards the castle. Hermione stayed behind to collect her luggage that had flown out of her hands earlier, irritated by the fact that she couldn't speak with the Headmistress beforehand.

---

_Ginny,_

_You would not believe who is the Potions teacher here… Draco Malfoy. As if I need my week to go more dreadful than it already is. What a git. But seriously… two days here and I already miss you guys! I got your owl about Harry finally wanting to move into Sirius's old place. Good for him! I mean, why pay rent when you have a place already? I can't wait to see how you decorate it. Uhm, how's Ron? Is he… ok? I've been doing alright actually. Just trying to keep busy. Students arrived tonight. Term starts tomorrow. That should be exciting! But really, Gin… tell me the truth on Ron. You know that I still love and care for him. Owl me as soon as possible!! _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

---

_Hermione,_

_We are officially moved into 12 Grimmauld place. I must say that it looks fantastic and Harry and I couldn't be happier. Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, but we've been really busy with things here. And don't be mad, but Harry has employed a house elf to help us with things around here. Don't worry… Harry pays him weekly, thought I'm not sure if the elf takes it. We keep finding money in jars and under floor mats and rugs. We assume he doesn't want the money. And Hermione, you need to sit down before you read this next bit because I'm going to be completely honest. Are you sitting? Ok, good. Ron is doing fine, by his definition. And his definition is actually a new girl each week… he's drinking a lot more and staying out all night. He says he's completely moved on… So, you know he hasn't and that he misses you like crazy. But, please don't freak out about this, 'Mione. He's just trying to cope in his own weird and twisted way._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_You freaked out, didn't you? I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Please, owl me as soon as possible._

_Ginny_

_---_

_Hermione Fucking Granger,_

_You had better pick up a fucking quill and a piece of parchment and write a fucking letter to me. Or else I'm coming there. Don't test me. You know I will. It's been two months. Where the hell are you?_

_Gin_

_---_

"Alright class, thank you for another great day. I will see you next week when your paper over possible side effects of Animagus is due. That is all, you are dismissed," Hermione lectured and slumped back in her chair.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Ginny stormed up to her desk. "I sent you three letters. All of which have gotten no response. I _warned_ you I would come. I wasn't lying! What the hell is your problem?"

Hermione rubbed her temples and replied calmly, "Not now, Ginny. I am not in the mood right now. I'm busy."

"Oh, what a load of shit, woman."

"Is… everything alright in here?" Neville stuck his head in the classroom. "Ginny? Ginny! Hello!"

Ginny turned around, plastering on a fake smile. "Neville! So nice to see you!"

Hermione slowly got up from her desk and slipped out the side door, unseen by Ginny who was chatting Neville up. _I owe you one,_ Hermione thought to herself and she scurried down the hall, out the front doors and into the bright, sunny day. Hermione doubled over, breathing heavily from running and from being constantly reminded of Ron. "Damn red hair," Hermione wheezed under her breath. She straightened herself up and went to occupy a bench that sat up against the stone wall. She sat down, completely emotionally drained and sighed. Why did Ginny feel like she had the right to come here? Hermione obviously was coping in her own way as well. She sighed again and banged her head against the wall. "Shit…" she murmured, rubbing the back of her head with her eyes closed.

"Get back here! Right now!" Hermione heard someone bellow across the school grounds. Hermione didn't even flinch, it sounded like a professor. The voice continued. "Oh, don't pull that with me, kid. I was a Slytherin once! I know all the tricks in the book. I _invented_ the book. What's your name?"

"Finn Donner," the Slytherin boy spat.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she was now staring at the scene in front of her.

The professor, who Hermione now identified as Malfoy, was helping up a Gryffindor who seems to have boils all over her face and hands. He then grabbed the Slytherin boy by the arm. "Now, _Finn_, I want you to apologize."

"No way!" the boy scoffed. "The Mudblood had it coming."

"Fifty points from Slytherin," Malfoy hissed in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on, Finn! Just apologize!" A fellow Slytherin yelled out.

Finn's jaw clenched angrily as he glared at the poor, boil covered Gryffindor. "Sorry."

"Someone get her to the hospital wing." Malfoy let go of the boy. "And thirty-five points from Gryffindor." There's the Malfoy Hermione knew and loathed.

"What! What for?" someone shouted.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," he replied airily and began walking away.

Hermione actually smiled at this. _Never tickle a sleeping dragon,_ she thought. Funny. She got up from where she was sitting and joined him on his walk back into the castle.

"So I suppose Finn is a sleeping dragon and that poor girl was the tickler?" Hermione mused.

Malfoy's head only shifted slightly to acknowledge. He eyed her in a bored matter. "How smart you are, Granger."

"I noticed that you took more points away from Slytherin than you did Gryffindor… very noble." She was just provoking him now.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and stared her down. "You there, stop." He ordered a first year Gryffindor to stop without taking his eyes off Hermione. "List all the ingredients used in the Polyjuice potion."

"I… I don't know, sir!" the little black haired boy squeaked.

Malfoy's lips curled slightly as he was still looking at Hermione. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor. You may go."

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly. "There's no way a first year would have known the answer to that question, Malfoy." Malfoy began walking away down an empty corridor. She only guessed he was trying to ditch her. "I guess you still are an unfair git, like everyone says." He still kept walking. Hermione didn't know why, but she was dying for a reaction out of him. She kept in step with him. "I bet pity is the only reason you were offered this job."

Hermione felt herself being pushed up against the cold, stone wall. Malfoy had his hands on each of her shoulders and his face was oddly close to hers. His eyes were a lot bluer up close, but they were angry, sad eyes and not the usual taunting eyes she was used to. A pang of guilt etched through her. He pushed further, her shoulders at an odd angle up against the hard stone. She tried not to grimace in pain. His lips were pressed together in a flat line his shoulders rising and falling quickly. "Stop it," he ordered. His voice was low and venomous. "Stop it," he repeated. This time it was more of a murmur as his grip lessened and he pulled away slightly. He looked away for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face and he opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it quickly. He nodded angrily and stalked off, leaving Hermione frozen on the spot. She finally let out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding in.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny stormed up to her.

Hermione shook her head slightly, trying to forget what had just transpired. "Yes?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry for just barging in like I did. I'm a hot head and that's how I react. You had every right to just slip out like you did."

Hermione shook her head. "It's in the past, Ginny. Follow me so we can so somewhere private to chat?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She followed Hermione up a few staircases to a wing that she couldn't really remember. Hermione muttered her password and a portrait of a young woman milking a cow swung open. When Ginny followed her in, she gasped. Everything in the room was immaculate. She could taste the cleanliness. That's how clean it was.

"I see you've been cleaning a lot…" Ginny noted as she continued to take everything in.

Hermione shrugged. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. Two sugars. Thank you."

Hermione disappeared for a moment and then reappeared a few seconds later. "Here you are." Hermione handed her friend the glass and coaster. She sat down and gestured for Ginny to take a seat on the couch that was placed in the perfect center of the fireplace. "Why did you come here, Gin?"

Ginny sipped on the tea. "I was worried about you, 'Mione. You failed to write back three times."

"I've been busy." Hermione set her cup on the coffee table. "And I don't want to talk about _him_."

Ginny was frustrated and shook her head. "I don't get it! You both mutually broke up with each other. Why do you have such a distaste in your mouth for him? I know he's still crazy about you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, remaining calm. "Is that why he's moved on so quickly… or why he came to sway good bye to me? No, Ginny, I think your mistaken."

"Hermione." Ginny patted her hand and gave her a wary look. "I _know_ my brother better than to think he's over you. He _loves_ you… and I think you two are wrong. I think you are both still in love and you would feel it too if you would just let yourself feel."

"I _do_ let myself feel," Hermione protested. "I just would rather stay busy than to be alone in all misery."

Ginny cocked her head sideways and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione, cleaning every nook and cranny of this place is going to make you feel better."

Hermione looked around the room. "It does though. I like accomplishing things."

Ginny sighed, frustrated. "Listen. Ron is falling apart… you need to save him."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes." Ginny pressed. "Yes you can!"

"I don't think I know how… It's been three months without speaking."

"You just need to see him and the words will come naturally."

"How do you know that he's still in love with me?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know… but I think it's a risk you should take. I hate seeing you two like this."

Hermione groaned. "What if I put it all out there and he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then it's over and you can officially move on… but what if he _is_ still in love with you and you guys never work things out?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. Ginny did have a valid point. "Okay, I'll… owl him."

Ginny sighed. "That's a start." She leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "So, tell me about working with Malfoy… is it just dreadful?"

Hermione laughed. "I haven't really had any encounters with him… except for today. I think I may have made a mistake. A childish mistake."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Hermione preceded to tell Ginny what had happened in great detail. "And then he just stormed off, that's when you showed up."

"Weird," Ginny murmured.

Hermione nodded. "I feel immature."

Ginny shook her head. "It maybe was a tad immature, but I don't think I would have done anything different if I were in your shoes. He made life here hell for you."

"True."

"And he's a _Malfoy_."

Hermione grinned. "Also true." She yawned. "How long are you here for, Gin?"

"The weekend, if that's alright," Ginny replied.

Hermione beamed. "I would love that!"

"Good, because I wasn't really going to take no for an answer anyway." Ginny stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"I need to go find someone to draw up a bed for you."

"No, it's alright. At least for tonight I can sleep on the couch. It's comfortable anyway."

Hermione got up and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a thick quilt. "As long as you're okay with that… Here's a blanket."

Ginny took it and yawned. "Thanks, 'Mione. See you in the morning."

"Night, Gin."

---

_The Mudblood had no right,_ Malfoy thought as he paced his dormitory. McGonagall approached _him_. Not the other way around. There's no way that it was out of pity that she hired him. Or was it?

"Fuck you, Granger!" Malfoy slammed his fist on his desk as he shouted out to no one but himself. He would never have these doubts placed in his mind if it weren't for her. He was trying his hardest to change. As much as it pained him, he knew he had to be the bigger person if she kept antagonizing him like this. He knew just what to do… he was going to smother her with kindness until she either were freaked out or goes crazy. Malfoy smiled to himself. There was no way he could get into trouble with McGonagall for this either. So, it was a plan. Operation Granger would commence as soon as possible.


	3. You Prick

3. You Prick

It was the next day when Ginny felt an irritating sensation in her side. She swatted at it and rolled over, trying to make it go away, but it came back. She opened her eyes slightly to see a familiar face, prodding at her side in a bored manner as she flipped through a book.

"Hermione?" Ginny groaned and shoved her head under her pillow. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

Hermione frowned. "It's eleven thirty-two."

Ginny sat up. "I'm starving." She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up. "And I need to clean myself up. Where's the washroom?"

Hermione pointed down a hall, distractedly as she flipped a page in her book. "First door on the left."

"Mmm," Ginny grunted and she forced herself to get up and trudge down the hall.

---

"I can't believe we missed lunch! I'm starving!" Ginny held her abdomen as a dull rumble gurgled in her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You took an hour long shower, Ginny. It's your fault." Hermione wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck to protect her from the chilly October air.

"How far is Hogsmeade from here again?"

"It's just right up the road, Gin. Chill out, you'll get your food!"

Ginny pouted. "I better."

They made their way up the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at a corner booth as Ginny murmured something about having to use the ladies room, Hermione ordered them a couple Butterbeers. Hermione sat patiently as she observed the rest of the room. It was awfully busy for a last Saturday afternoon. Her eyes caught someone's at the bar. Draco Malfoy. He smiled when he saw her and lifted his glass of what she assumed to be Fire Whiskey at her. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and slightly lifted her hand, trying to give a very… _very_ nonchalant wave. He took it the wrong way as she feared and made his way through the crowd and plopped down in the seat across from her.

---

Malfoy hadn't been planning on running into Granger today. In fact, he had hoped just the opposite. He wanted to enjoy a drink or two… or three. Okay, maybe half a dozen shots, before heading back to the school and passing the fuck out. This was an added bonus, however, to see her sitting there. Scanning the crowd. He looked at her posture, cool, calm and collected. His eyes couldn't help but to scan the rest of her body. He was a guy after all… Her legs were longer than he had ever realized… not that he had ever stared at her legs before. Because he hadn't. She was wearing a certain type of jean that clung to her legs and showed off their shape incredibly and a nice blouse that allowed him to see her nice curvature. She seemed to have left the top two buttons undone, which definitely left something to the imagination. He smirked. Change in plans. Not only was he going to smother her with… well, himself. But he was going to seduce her and well… smother her with himself, quite literally. Yes, today just got better… and the thought of seducing her was incredibly enticing to him. He wasn't going to lie. She had a figure and she wasn't ugly… he wanted her body. Big deal? Right? _Right,_ he reassured himself. He was going to make Hermione Granger scream. He beamed as he caught her eye and tipped his glass up to her. She looked completely idiotic with the dumbfounded look strewn across her face. He laughed inwardly. She awkwardly waved at him. _Game. Set. Match,_ Malfoy thought. He had this in the bag and he was feeling on top of the world as he slid into her booth. His trademark smirk on his face.

---

"Granger." Malfoy smiled.

Hermione stared blankly at him. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and took another swig of his potent drink. "Drinking."

"No, I mean… what are you doing _here_ at _my_ table?"

Malfoy laughed sardonically and finished off his glass. "_Your_ table, eh? Okay then, Granger. What am I doing at _your_ table? I just couldn't stay away from you and your charm."

"Bull shit."

"You called my bluff…" He sighed and grabbed the waitress by the arm. "Another one please? Thank you." He turned back to face Hermione. "I have no one else to talk to, really. Thought I'd annoy the hell out of you while I'm bored and _lonely_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I was being childish. But I'm here with Ginny and we're having lunch… just the two of us. So can you… well, sod off?"

"Weaselette is here?" Malfoy beamed, ignoring her request. "Perfect!"

Hermione glared. "Go away."

"Not a chance," Malfoy retorted and took his drink from the waitress as she set down two Butterbeers. "Have I ever told you that after two glasses of Fire Whiskey you look _amazing_?"

She tried to hide it, but a blush crept onto her face. "Shut up, and go away."

"Oh, I like when a woman tries to control me." Malfoy snapped his teeth at her. "_Soooo_ appealing."

Hermione's nostrils flared. "You are acting very inappropriately." _Breathe, _Hermione thought. _He's just taunting you. Payback is all it is. You deserve this._

"You like it." Malfoy shrugged, sipping on his drink once more. "The sooner you admit it, the sooner I can get you in the sack."

Hermione's jaw dropped. He had pissed her off. She was about to speak when someone else spoke her name.

"Hermione?"

She froze. Was that…? No. It couldn't be… But she _knows_ that voice… She turned her head to match a face to that voice. "Ronald…" she breathed, still shell shocked at the sight of him. The man she loved was standing right in front of her. He was there. She could smell him and if she wanted to, she could reach out and touch him. It was real. He was really there! "Ronald!" Hermione finally processed who was in front of her. She shot up out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back slightly, and kissed him with all the passion that she had building up inside of her, not caring if he felt the same. Though she guessed he did feel the same because he was answering her kiss most fervently.

"I've missed you, Hermione."

"I've missed you too, Ron."

"Hem, hem." Malfoy cleared his throat.

Hermione gave him an annoyed glare. "What?"

"It's rude to leave a guest hanging like this," Malfoy answered, sneering at Ron who looked less than pleased to see him sitting there.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I never invited you to join me. You aren't my guest." She turned back to Ron. "Would you like to join Ginny and I for lunch?"

"You will be joining me too." Malfoy pointed out.

Ron narrowed his eyes at him and then smiled back at her. "I would love to, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Perfect." Then she frowned. "Where's Ginny?"

Ron turned red. "Hermione, this was set up. She actually went to Floo me when you guys sat down so I could apparated here and sweep you off your feet and stuff… Don't be mad."

Hermione patted his hands as they sat across from each other, Malfoy sitting next to Hermione. She as annoyed at this arrangement but didn't want Malfoy to know that. He would milk it like no other if he knew. "Why would I be mad…? We both got what we wanted didn't we?" Ron nodded. "Alright then, don't worry about it."

"Ron? What are you doing here? _Such_ a coincidence!" Ginny exclaimed over dramatically as she made her way to the table.

"I know right?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Ginny stamped her foot. "Ron! You told her already? For Merlin's sake you can't keep a secret!"

Ron grabbed her hand from across the table. "Not from the woman I love."

"Gag me," Malfoy muttered.

Ginny noticed him for the first time. "Who invited this git?"

Hermione shook her head. "No one. He invited himself. Just ignore the arrogant prick."

"Ouch, Granger." Malfoy smirked.

Ron got up so he could let Ginny slip into the booth and he kissed Hermione's cheek before he sat down. Hermione was thrilled to have her man back. Little things like that made her know for sure she was still madly in love with him.

---

Malfoy watched as the Weasel and the Mudblood ogled at each other, a look of disgust plastered on his face. He glanced down and started focusing on her thigh. _I wonder,_ he thought as his hand slipped beneath the table unseen and reached sideways toward Hermione.

---

"…and then I have this first year who is just…oh!" Hermione gasped and turned bright red.

"You alright?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Y..yes," Hermione stammered and slipped her hand below the table as well. She swatted at his hand but he kept it firmly on her upper leg. He began massaging her leg, slowly moving his hand towards her inner thigh. "You know what? I think I need some fresh air." She got up quickly. "Malfoy… would you care to join me for a moment?"

Ron was puzzled and Ginny was suspicious. Malfoy was delighted. "I would enjoy that _very_ much, Granger."

They made their way outside and Hermione shoved him up against the wall. This turned him on more than he cared to let on. She began poking him rather hard in the chest.

"What's your damage, Malfoy?" She howled. "Yesterday you _loathed_ me enough to barely speak one word to me. You were the pure definition of cold. And then today… today you are some sort of pervert! What the hell is your problem?"

Malfoy shot Hermione a suave smirk and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around and pinning her up against the wall. "Let's just say that I see you in a different light. Don't think your body hasn't gone unnoticed… and I've been wondering all day what would happen if…" He plucked the third button off her shirt as her bra became visible. "Ahh… there it is."

And then something hard connected with his face as the ground rushed up to meet him.

"You prick," Hermione hissed and stepped over his body, walking back into the pub.

---

_God, she punches like a man, _Malfoy thought as he pouted in his dormitory, a cold cloth over his eye. He had only been teasing her. Trying to get a rise out of her. He rather hoped for a different response. Operation Granger was going to be more difficult than he expected. She was way too complex to think he could lay her in just one day. No, she was going to need a fair amount of wooing… and he needed to get rid of the Weasel too. _Fat chance,_ he thought. He sharply inhaled as he nudged his eye a little too hard.

"Oh, fuck you, Granger," he groaned and fell back in his bed. He realized that he had become obsessed, but it was too late now. There really was no turning back.


	4. Feeling Ill

4. Feeling Ill

Hermione was livid as she walked back into the pub. How _dare_ he treat her like that? The thought of his hands on her body made her gag reflexes kick in… and why was he coming onto her in the first place? _Ew,_ Hermione thought as she plastered on a smile and slid back into the booth across from the Wealseys.

"Sorry about that," Hermione muttered and lifted the menu to hide her flushed face.

"Erm, Hermione?" Ron cleared his throat.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ron?"

"Uh, where's Malfoy?"

Hermione lowered her menu and intertwined her hands as she eyed both the red heads. "He's retired for the day, I believe."

Ginny smirked and shook her head, returning to her menu. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Because he's an annoying ferret and was ruining my day."

Ron gave Hermione a look that told her she was about to be scolded. "Hermione, he's lonely."

Hermione snorted at this. "Ha! Ron, it doesn't matter! He's still tryiong to push my buttons and I'm not having it!"

Ron was still giving her that look. "You know, 'Mione, he hasn't got any friend or family to lean on. His father is dead… his mother is in hiding… all his former friends are either in Azkaban or won't speak to him because he turned his father over to the Aurors… and anyone who wasn't in support of You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort," Hermione interjected.

Ron winced. "Right… anyone who wasn't in support of _Voldemort_, won't talk to him because he's a former Death Eater himself. I had to spend the summer with him, remember? When we were hunting down the remaining Death Eaters… he's not the enemy. He just doesn't know how else to act."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would have sat there and listened to a Weasley… not to mention _Ronald_ Weasley defend _Draco Malfoy._ She didn't really know what to say. He was right. She knew he was… but it was still unbelievable to think that Ron was defending him. Then, Hermione thought about how lonely it really must be to not have a Ginny or a Ron in your life. She frowned slightly at the thought of Malfoy sitting around in his dormitory with nothing to look forward to except teaching Potions for the rest of his life… and the only social interaction he gets is through the staff and students at Hogwarts. "Oh dear…" Hermione breathed.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Codswallop, Ron! He's still as big a git as ever… tell him, Hermione. He shoved her against a wall!"

"What?" Ron's eyes widened.

Hermione shook her head. "No… it was my fault. I was taunting him about only getting his job out of pity."

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked, a little shocked.

Hermione looked down at the table. "Just to push his buttons really…"

Ron took her hand from across the table. "Go easy on him, ok? Promise me you will?"

Hermione looked at him. He was serious. Ron Weasley was seriously making her _promise_ to go easy on Malfoy. The guy who has made her lock herself in her room many a nights and cry. But still, she felt a tugging on conscience. She knew Ron was right in the end. "I promise," Hermione finally muttered.

"But," Ron began, smiling slightly. "The next time he shoves you up against the wall, he won't live to see the next day."

Hermione's thoughts flashed to about a half an hour ago when he had shoved her against the wall and opened her blouse. Her fingers thumbed the fabric where her button used to be. _Better not mention that one, _Hermione thought. She looked up and gave a weak smile to Ron. "My hero…" she breathed and batted her eyes at him to make him blush. It worked.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Can we order now?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I'm famished."

"Me too," Ron agreed.

---

The weekend had finally come to a close as Hermione said her goodbyes to Ginny as she apparated home from Hogsmeade. She frowned a bit when she realized that she was once again alone. She did enjoy some alone time but she also rather enjoyed having Ginny around. Ron had left the day he came because he couldn't just take off work and spend the whole weekend away and Hermione had understood that. Ginny, however, had become partners with George after Fred had died and she was her own boss now since she half owned the joke shop. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about it. What a perfect fit for Ginny…

"Hey, Granger."

Hermione froze in her tracks when she heard _that_ voice behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Hermione wheeled around to face Malfoy.

"Hello," she replied as politely as one could through gritted teeth.

He walked up to her. "Can I accompany you back to the school?" He looked sincere in his request… almost vulnerable.

Hermione thought about it. It was a Sunday afternoon. What on earth was he doing in Hogsmeade on a Sunday afternoon?

"If you tell me what you were doing in town…"

"I was picking up my wand." He pulled it out of his cloak. "I broke it on Saturday when I was… well, knocked to the ground. I had to get it repaired."

Hermione blushed. She assumed it was from when she had slugged him. "Oh, right… Well, you may join me if you _really_ want to…"

"Good," Malfoy replied and fell in step with Hermione. "How was the Weas…" Hermione cast him a look. "_Ginny's _visit."

Hermione laughed. "Did that feel like poison coming out of your mouth?"

Draco smiled a little. She was joking with her. It was a start. "Not at all, I just need to get used to it."

Hermione's lips curled a bit. "Well, her visit was lovely."

"Why did you and… er, _Ron_ break up in t he first place?"

Hermione paused for a moment, fidgeting with the strings on her scarf. "Well, it's complicated, really…"

"I've got all afternoon to figure it out. I'm sure I can keep up." Malfoy smiled, willing himself to not vomit at how kind he was acting. Actually, it wasn't that hard today. She was actually being nice to her which only meant that _Ron_ must have stood up for him, since Malfoy _did_ save his life… But he was certain that Weasley would never admit that to Granger. He was too prideful to come to terms with it.

Hermione sighed. "We aren't that good of friends, Malfoy."

"So we're friends… Hermione?" Malfoy choked out her name.

Hermione stopped to look at him. "That is the first time I have ever heard my name roll off your tongue."

"Me too," Malfoy grimaced slightly, but not enough for her to notice. "How was it?"

Hermione shrugged. "It wasn't horrible… I just don't think we're there yet. Last name basis works for me."

"Agreed," Malfoy replied as they began walking back to the castle. "So, why are you being so charming today, then?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ron." _Called it,_ Malfoy thought.

"Oh yea? What did he say?"

"Just that you aren't evil and you deserve a fair chance. He seems to like you now, Malfoy. He spent a good half hour defending your name against Ginny and I."

Malfoy smiled a genuine smile. "Is that so…"

"Is that a _real_ smile is see?" Hermione grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

If Malfoys blushed, he would be blushing. "No."

"I think it was," Hermione stated. Malfoy remained silent but began walking again. Hermione sighed. "It was nice…" She called out after him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I wouldn't get use to it."

She caught up with him. "Why's that?"

"I don't really have much to smile about, lately."

Hermione nodded. "I see."

"We're here," Malfoy breathed as they came up to the big oak doors.

Hermione nodded again. "Yes we are." Malfoy opened his mouth to ask her if she would like to grab a cup of hot chocolate from the Great Hall, but Hermione began speaking before him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Have a good evening, Malfoy." And then she shoved open the door and scurried away before Malfoy could process what had just happened… did he just almost make the mistake of putting himself out on a limb and getting shot down?

"Fuck," Malfoy breathed and walked into the castle. _What is she doing to me?_ He thought as he too made his way back to his dormitory.

---

The week was going by rather slowly and Malfoy found himself becoming more and more anxious for the weekend just so he could 'casually' bump into Granger somewhere, seeing as Potions was in the dungeons and Transfigurations was on the third floor. It would be weird of him to be up there trying to bump into her. To be quite frank, she was the first person he has had a real conversation with since… well, Weasley and he isn't really one for small talk like girls are… like _she _is. Occasionally he would steal quick glances in her direction during breakfast, lunch and dinner and occasionally… _occasionally_ he would find her stealing one too. It wasn't like him to become too engrossed in one person… but it also wasn't like him to turn in his father, be disowned by most of his friends and family and save the life of a Weasley. He really wasn't the same person anymore.

"Malfoy?"

He turned around quickly, seeing the girl he had been constantly thinking about. "Granger… what are you doing here?"

"This is the third floor… I teach on this floor. What are _you_ doing here?"

_Shit, I'm busted,_ he thought. Somehow he had wandered all the way up to the third floor while he was lost in his thoughts. "Oh, I was just…uh, on my way to the Hospital Wing. I don't feel well."

"Oh?" Hermione stepped forward to place her hand on his forehead. That was something he did not expect. When her hand touched his skin, he shivered. "You don't feel warm… But I have had a few student out this week with a cold."

"Er, right. I bet that's all it is," he agreed and began walking away.

"Uhm, Malfoy?" Hermione called after him. "You're going the wrong way."

Malfoy stopped, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe calmly. "Oh, right." He turned around to go the other way. "I must be more ill than I thought." He quickly walked away.

"Right…" Hermione murmured as she watched him go. _That was odd,_ she thought. _I've never seen him that flustered. Ever._

---

Malfoy laid in his bed that night, trying to get control over where his thoughts may wander. He heard a soft knock coming from the living room. He got up out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt and opened the portrait door… and there she was.

"Granger? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Shh." She pressed her finger up against his lips. "Don't speak." She invited herself in and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom with her. She shoved him on the bed, once inside and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. "I've seen the way you look at me." She purred and nibbled on his ear. "You want me."

"Granger, I…"

"Don't deny it." Her hand wandered down his chest as she dipped her hand under the waistband of his pants. She began stroking him. He moaned which made Hermione continue her ministrations at a faster speed.

"Oh god, Granger…"

"Same my name."

"Hermione."

She was pumping her hand faster. "Louder."

"Hermione!"

Again, she got faster. "Louder," she hissed in his ear.

"HERMIONE!"

Malfoy sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. _Oh dear god,_ Malfoy thought. _I just had a dream about Hermione Granger_. He looked under his covers to find his obvious erection. _Correction,_ Malfoy thought. _I just had a wet dream about Hermione Granger._

He looked back down at how hard he was just from a simple dream about a hand job. He sighed. He knew it was because of the person giving the hand job and not the hand job itself. He sighed again and swung his legs over his bed, making his way to the bathroom to finish off what the dream hadn't.

"Fuck you, Granger," he grunted as he felt himself come in the shower. He leaned his head against the shower wall and groaned. How had his payback come to this in so short of time?


	5. Nasty, Dirty, Sexy Hangover

5. Nasty, Dirty, Sexy Hangover

Hermione was kneeling over her toilet bowl Saturday morning, getting violently sick every ten minutes. She hadn't woken up in her bed. She had woken up in a certain bright blonde's bed. Hermione was so shocked at herself that she didn't know what to do. She was still in her clothes from the night before, her heels lying next to her on the floor as she was whipped out of her thoughts and got ill again. She hated this feeling. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she felt that she might get sick yet again. "Fucking Malfoy…" she groaned as she shoved her head in the toilet bowl once more.

---

Hermione trudged to the Great Hall with a raging headache after she had snuck out of his dormitory. She rubbed her temples as she sat at the head table, sipping on her pumpkin juice. She looked down the length of the table and saw that half the staff was missing. Everyone that had been out last night. She bit her lower lip, trying to remember everything that had happened the night before. She set her juice back down on the table, shoved her mouth full of eggs and grabbed a piece of toast as she made her way to the professor's dorms. She needed to get answers.

---

Malfoy woke to a loud bounding in his head and on his door. He rolled over and threw his covers off, grabbing his wand and planning to hex whoever was waking him up at eight o' clock in the morning on a Saturday morning. His day off. He stood up and the room began to spin.

"Fuck," he moaned and grabbed his bedpost. He eyed his robe hanging on the bathroom door and shrugged. Whoever was at the door was going to have to deal with seeing him in his boxers. He stumbled his way to the door. Realizing that he was still half drunk and half hungover. He pushed the portrait door open only to be shoved backwards as the woman who seemed to be haunting his dreams stormed in.

"Merlin, Granger…" he murmured and shut his door, making his way to where she was now sitting, legs crossed.

She looked like hell. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was more disheveled than usual. She was still dressed in the clothes from the night before, he noticed, but she was wearing her school robes over it to hide the fact that she was too lazy.

"What happened last night?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy slumped down on the couch opposite her and rubbed his temples. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione sighed. "No…" She looked around his dorm. It was much more normal than she expected. "If I remembered I would not be here."

"Touche." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His head was still spinning.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned. His eyes snapped open and he saw her nearly get sick.

He moved as quickly as he could over to her and half carried her to the restroom to be sick. He even held her hair back.

Hermione was half sobbing at how horrible she felt. "Thank you," she sniffed and leaned her head against his chest as they both sat there on the restroom floor. She didn't even feel awkward that he was still in his boxers. "Do you remember anything?"

Malfoy stroked her hair and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. "Yes. I remember it all."

---

It was Friday afternoon and all the classes were finished for the day. Hermione was walking to the library when she spotted familiar red hair walking down the hall with Headmistress McGonagall.

"Ronald?" Hermione called out.

He turned and smiled at her. "I was just looking for you."

She smiled and welcomed his embrace. "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her and took her hand. "Come with me."

He led her out all the way to the Quidditch pitch where half her family and Ron's family were. Hermione looked up at Ron inquisitively. He just beamed lovingly down at her.

"Hermione," he began as friends and family beamed at them. She felt awkward. "I love you and the months we spent apart killed me and I realized that I never want to be with anyone but you." He knelt down._ Oh god,_ Hermione thought. "Would you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Hermione looked down at him and at the beautiful ring. Her eyes stung with tears and her head was swimming with a mixture of emotions. "I…I…" Hermione stammered as she looked into his eyes. She melted. She really did love him. And even if she didn't want to get married right away, she could draw out the engagement right? Hermione smiled. "I would love to… yes!"

Rom beamed and shot up, hugging her and spinning. He pulled away and placed the ring on her finger. "I am so happy," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded at him, agreeing with his emotion.

"Oh Hermione! We must get started on wedding plans! We have the perfect place set up for the ceremony!" Molly bombarded Hermione with everything.

"Oh, I…"

"Mum! Stop that. Give her room to breathe!" Ron scolded and laughed at the same time.

Molly smiled sheepishly. "Dear, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"Me too," Hermione murmured when in fact Molly's bombardment had freaked Hermione out. How soon was she expected to get married?

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione as a sudden wave of flashes went off. "You invited the newspaper?"

Ron laughed. "It was Mum's idea. She figured since we're semi-famous that everyone would care."

Hermione nodded. Completely spooked. "I hope not," she breathed and faked a smile for the pictures.

Once the whole ordeal was over and everyone had left it was just her and Ron on the Quidditch pitch. "Why here, Ron? Why in front of everyone?"

Ron frowned. "This is where I first started falling for you… when you and I would go to Quidditch games together. And I figured you would like for family and friends to be here."

She looked at his wounded eyes and melted yet again. "Of course I like it, Ron. I love it. I was just curious. You know me… I always have to know everything."

Ron smiled and kissed her. "Good, I'm glad that you're alright with everything."

---

Hermione, in all actuality, was not alright, but she didn't let that show until Ron left that evening. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and the rock on her finger felt so heavy. She couldn't do this. She couldn't commit to him just yet. They hadn't even worked out the problems that tore them apart in the first place. How could they be getting married with that many issues? Hermione tried to catch her breath but couldn't quite handle it. She felt as if she were having a nervous breakdown. She stopped and leaned up against a wall in the seemingly empty corridor. Her head was swimming with so many emotions… she couldn't handle it. She felt tears sting her eyes once more and she doubled over. Gasping for breath.

"Granger?" _Malfoy,_ Hermione thought.

She stood up, still unable to catch her breath. "I..I…I can't br…I can't breathe." She clawed at her chest as she stumbled over to him and fell into his arms.

He grabbed her and tried to calm her down. "Hey, come on… deep breaths… Shh, it'll be ok. Breathe."

It took several minutes for her to eradicate her nervous breakdown. She sighed and pulled away from Malfoy's embrace when she thought she had her emotions in check. "I'm sorry… It's been a rough day."

"What happened?" he asked.

Hermione lifted up her left hand to flash him the ring. His face fell… a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, but she chose to ignore it for the time being. "It's happening too fast."

"Then why did you say yes?" His voice was on edge, another fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

Hermione groaned. "He invited his entire family and all our friends to witness it. I couldn't tell him that we needed to work things out before we got married… and then Molly just attacked me with all this wedding stuff… talking about shopping and where to book the ceremony… it's just too much."

"You sound like you need a drink."

"More than one," Hermione sighed and looked up at him. "Are you free tonight?" Malfoy nodded as she smiled. "Would you like to go out for drinks with me?"

He fought back a smile as he nodded nonchalantly. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Perfect. I'll go ask around and see who else want to come," she replied and scampered off.

She left before she could see Malfoy's face fall once more. _It wasn't a date, you idiot,_ he thought to himself as he couldn't help but watch her leave.

---

A whole group of teachers were at the Three Broomsticks that night and Hermione was relieved to be surrounded by people who couldn't tell that there was something wrong with her. Well, except for Malfoy… but she would avoid him as much as possible. She didn't want to have to confront any demons tonight. No, tonight she wanted to have fun and let loose and just forget about everything.

"What would you like to drink?" Neville asked as he sat on the barstool next to Hermione.

"Firewhiskey, straight up." Hermione grinned as Neville placed the order with the bartender. Hermione had never been in a pub at this time of night before. The music was much louder and there were tons more people.

"Here you are." Neville handed her the drink and smiled. "I'm going to go find Luna. Are you ok here by yourself?"

Hermione nodded. She had completely forgotten hat Luna was the Divinations teacher… she put it in her head to make a point to go visit her. She sniffed her drink and crinkled her nose. It smelled very strong. Hermione shrugged as she eyes the contents of her glass. "Bottoms up," she murmured and downed the entire glass. "Another one please," she requested as she slammed her glass on the bar. Her insides were already feeling warm and fuzzy. The bartender handed her another glass as she downed that one. "Two more please." He eyed her. "I'll take my time, promise." She smiled at him as she handed her two glasses full of Firewhiskey.

"Are one of those for me?" Malfoy asked as he slipped into the stool next to her.

Hermione frowned. "Not at all."

Malfoy laughed and ordered himself a Fire whiskey. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed at her coat. "You are still wearing your coat. It's like a million degrees in here."

"That's an overstatement." Hermione rolled her eyes and thumbed at the buttons. She was having a hard time seeing straight. "Help?" She asked and leaned forward.

Malfoy was laughing at her again. "Sure," he replied and undid her four buttons on her coat. Hoping she wouldn't slug him this time.

Hermione shrugged off the coat. "Thanks," she said as she downed one of her Firewhiskeys.

Malfoy couldn't help but noticed how stunning she looked in slutty cocktail dresses. It was a short, black dress that started at the plumps of her cleavage and ended only mere inches below her ass. He smirked as he watched her go hang up her coat and then stumble back to her barstool.

"Stop checking me out," she snapped and the smiled. "It's turning me on."

"You're joking." He sipped on his drink.

Hermione leaned closer and whispered, "Maybe… wanna dance?"

Malfoy downed the remaining contents of his drink. "Hell yes."

She followed suit and downed her second Firewhiskey. "Just as long as you don't bring up what happened earlier."

Malfoy eyed her hand. She had taken off the ring. He smirked. "Wasn't planning on it."

---

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned. "I remember dancing…" She looked up at Malfoy. She was still leaning on him and didn't care. "I was such a tramp last night."

"I wasn't exactly complaining."

"Well you're a guy, and having a girl rubbing up against you isn't exactly a punishment."

Malfoy gave her a weak smile. "You have no idea," he breathed. Thinking about how hard it was to control himself from ravishing her right then and there on the dance floor.

---

"Granger… Granger!" Malfoy shouted as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the dance floor. "We should take a break." He felt an obvious erection strain against his pants. Hermione had noticed too.

Hermione was breathing heavily as she smiled goofily at him and pulled him into the hall that led to the restrooms. "Let's take a break somewhere quieter."

"Alright, let's step outside. Get some air."

Hermione rolled her eyed. He was obviously into her, but none of her come-ons were working. "Fine, she huffed as she followed him out the side door of the Three Broomsticks. "It's cold," Hermione whined.

"Here," he shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over Hermione's slender shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmured and walked into the corner of the alley that they stood in.

Malfoy sighed. "Granger…"

"Shh," she whispered. "I know you want this." She let her hands wander to his private areas as she tried to fondle them lightly.

"Granger… I… Granger!" He grabbed her hands and clasped them in his. "Stop it."

Hermione glared at him. "I don't want to."

"Yes… you do. You love Weasley."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "I think I drank too much."

Malfoy smiled slightly, letting go of her hands and wiped away her tears. "I think so too."

"Can you take me back?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, let me go get your coat."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Forget about it. I'll get it later."

Malfoy sighed. "As you wish, Granger." He held her by her waist as he tried to help her walk, but she kept fumbling. It's a wonder she ever backed him into a corner. "Here," Malfoy grunted as he scooped her up in his arms. "There… much better."

"You're way strong," Hermione murmured as she eventually nodded off to sleep as he carried her back to his dorm. He would have let her sleep in her dorm is she had been awake to tell him what her password was, but she wasn't. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up and made his way to go sleep on the couch. "Don't go," Hermione breathed and grabbed his hand. "Just stay," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed again. Malfoy half smiled as she slipped out of his clothes and slipped into his bed, as far away from her as he could.

"Goodnight, Hermione…" he breathed before he too closed his eyes and drifted off.

---

Hermione gasped. "So we… didn't do anything?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Nope. Strictly rated PG."

Hermione's eyes softened. "I… I don't know what to say."

"It isn't a big deal, Granger."

"It is, though…"

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is…"

"Whatever."

"Shut up."

"What? I just conceded. You win. It was a big deal."

"You are so annoying."

"No I'm not. You're just hungover."

"So are you."

"So?"

"Exactly."

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are we even arguing about?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, that's real rich, Hermione."

And before he knew what happened, her lips were pressed up against his, fervently seeking a response. He replied by snaking his arms around her and answering her kiss. He couldn't help it. It just felt right. And before he could really get into the kiss, she had pulled away.

"Oh dear god," Hermione breathed and scrambled to her feet. "I…I'm so sorry."

"Wait…" He called after her as she ran out. He heard the door shut. "Don't go," he murmured a little too late.

---

Hermione ran down the hall and burst into her own dormitory. Breathing heavily and nearly crying like an idiot. What had she just done? She had just rejoiced in the fact that nothing had happened between them and then she launched herself at him like some sort of loose whore. She groaned and threw herself onto her bed.

"Fuck you Malfoy…" she breathed and closed her eyes. _Life is too complicated,_ she thought.


	6. Mishaps, BreakUps and Stolen Kisses

6. Mishaps, Break-Ups and Stolen Kisses

He was being avoided. For two weeks, she avoided him when he wasn't the one who had kissed her. When he was the one that actually held back and didn't take advantage of her when he could have so easily. No, he was a gentleman. He treated her with respect. So why was he being punished for it? She was his only friend. And he could be content with just being friends with her. He could cope with nothing more happening. Originally he didn't want anything to happen. He just wanted to get payback for one snide remark she had made… and then it turned into a battle to bed her… and then it was just an obsession. He groaned as he dismissed his class for the day. He hadn't been able to concentrate lately. His thoughts weren't even on the lesson.

"Malfoy?" He heard her voice.

"What do you want?" he grumbled behind his desk, not even bothering to look at her.

He could hear her walking closer to him. "I wanted to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Granger. You had two weeks to say something and you didn't. There's nothing more to say."

"Yes, there is."

"No," he snapped, finally looking at her. "No there's not."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You don't get to decide what matters and what doesn't." He stood up and went to put a potion back into the supply closet, trying to ignore her. She sighed. "Talk to me."

He didn't respond. Just finished putting things away.

"Malfoy…" She was getting desperate.

He still wouldn't answer her. He couldn't. He didn't trust his emotions and his own voice.

"Stop being such a prick and talk to me!"

Hermione felt herself up against the wall. It seemed to be the natural place for their confrontations. His head was nuzzled in her neck, his breath tickling the hairs on her skin. She grabbed his shoulders, not pushing him away and threw her head back, trying not to get such pleasure from this.

"I can't talk to you when you make me feel…" He was reveling in her warmth and how amazing she felt underneath him. Her breath was short and fast as she held his shoulders, not knowing her touch did to him. He could smell her. Mangos. He licked his lips a little as he sighed.

"Feel what?" she croaked out. And then his weight was off her and she was separated by ten feet of space as he leaned up against a desk.

He opened his mouth to speak when McGonagall popped her head into the classroom. "Oh good, you're here. Hermione, I'm afraid there's been an accident. Ron's at St. Mungo's with severe lacerations and burns. His group was ambushed just outside Munich, Germany by a band of Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped. "What?"

"Come quickly."

"I'm going with you," Malfoy stated and took her hand, walking behind McGonagall in a hasty manner.

Once off Hogwarts grounds, Hermione and Malfoy apparated to the hospital where they were greeted by Ginny and Harry. Ginny's eyes were swollen from crying and Harry looked like a nervous wreck.

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "We were ambushed. There was nothing we could do and Ron just jumped in front of me… I couldn't stop him… I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Can I see him?" Hermione asked, still in shock.

"You can," a nurse answered as she came out of his room. "He's heavily sedated and still in a lot of pain. We've healed as many wounds as we could… but this was very dark magic, mind you. We'll monitor him through the night and hopefully…"

"Hopefully what?" Hermione interjected.

"…he makes it." The nurse looked solemn and apologetic.

Hermione's eyes stung with tears. He _had_ to make it. Her was her fiancé! These things just don't happen! People she loves just don't die… well, not since the war, that is. She slipped into his room and gasped at the sight of him. He was covered in bandages and most of his exposed skin was burnt.

"Herminny…" Ron slurred as she walked in.

"Oh Ron," Hermione breathed and gently took his hand. "Are you ok?" _Stupid question,_ Hermione thought.

Ron coughed a little and winced. "I'm 'kay."

Hermione smiled a little. "I love you, Ronald."

"Luhyateh," Ron mumbled out.

---

"What're you doing here?" Ginny asked, with a bit of an edge.

Malfoy gazed at her. "I…I was there when McGonagall told her… I thought she'd need someone."

"She has us," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny," Harry warned and stepped in front of her. "She's just upset. How are you?"

Malfoy was speechless for a moment, forgetting that he had also saved Potter's life as well and that he could tolerate him. "Oh, I'm…er…Well, how are you is really the more appropriate question."

Harry smiled weakly. "We definitely could have you used out there today…"

"I wouldn't have been much help. I had no clue anymore Death Eaters existed."

"Yea, we just needed someone who thought like one…"

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. That came out wrong…" Harry back pedaled.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go find something to eat. Do you two want anything?"

"I could use something to drink. Anything, really. Gin?" Harry asked as he eyed her with her arms crossed, glaring at the both of them. "Do you want anything?"

She squinted her eyes at Malfoy. "Water."

Malfoy tried to force a smile. "Got it." He then turned to Harry. "I know why she hates me," he murmured. "What what the fuck did you do?"

Harry sighed. "Long story."

---

Hermione walked out of Ron's room after he fell asleep. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"He's getting us something to drink."

Hermione nodded and sat next to Ginny. "I can't believe this happened. It makes you realize how risky being an Auror really is. I'm just… in shock."

"I'm going to go home, I think." Ginny stood up suddenly.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. "I've been here for hours… I need to do something else." And then she stalked off.

"What's with her?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "She wants me to quit."

"Being an Auror?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous."

"She's just concerned. She'll get over it, I hope. Plus, she still hates this place because she can't get a job."

Hermione nodded and let the silence linger for a bit before she spoke again. "Harry… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

"I was hungover and vulnerable."

"Hermione… _what_?"

Hermione got up to sit by him and took his hand. "I was wierded out about being engaged. I don't even know why I did it, but it made me realize how much I loved Ron and how he's the only one I wanted."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't tell Gin… and I can trust you. You're my best friend, Harry."

Harry's eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around her. "It's ok. Secret's safe with me." He kissed her forehead and smoother her hair back, leaning his head on hers. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure," Hermione replied and stood up, taking Harry's hand. "Let's not go too far, just in case he gets better or… worse." Hermione murmured the last word.

"Works for me, 'Mione."

After a few moments of silence, Harry began speaking. "So, the kiss really meant nothing?"

"Right. It meant nothing… He was just there and I was… experimenting. You know?"

Harry chuckled. "You know I know."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, right."

"So did our kiss really mean nothing?" Harry asked.

"Well… I s'pose it really didn't. I mean, you and I kissed because you were vulnerable too. You had just proposed to Ginny and then you doubted yourself… and I was just there to help you… experiment."

Harry laughed softly. "So if I were to kiss you again, would that mean nothing?"

"Right, because we're engaged… to other people." Hermione smiled and looked up at him just as he began leaning down to kiss her. And then they were kissing. Right there in the middle of the hall. Hermione didn't fight it. She didn't want to. Soon her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and he was pulling her into a vacant room. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned her against a wall to keep her in place. He didn't dare take his lips off hers just in case she began telling him how wrong this was… because this felt right… its felt perfectly fine having his best friend pressed against a wall as he fondled her and kissed her… while his other best friend was lying in intensive care a few rooms down the hall. _Mood killer,_ Harry thought. He pulled away as Hermione began kissing his neck.

"Hermione," he croaked, not trusting his voice.

Hermione moaned a little and nibbled on his neck. _Oh god,_ Harry thought.

"We should…hem," Harry coughed, trying to get the right words out.

Hermione sighed in his neck. "I know." She let her legs fall to the ground as she untangled her arms from around his neck. She straightened out her clothes and walked away, back out into the real world. The logical world… _This isn't fair,_ Hermione thought. _Shame on you, Hermione._

"Granger, you alright?" Malfoy asked, holding two cups of water.

Hermione grabbed a cup and downed the contents of it. "No." Hermione checked the time. She had been at the hospital for just an hour. It seemed like longer. She grabbed the arm of Ron's nurse that was walking by. "Excuse me… I was going to head home… is there any way that you could contact me if there's any change in his condition?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley." And then she walked off, into Ron's room… completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was _not_ married to him.

"Nice ring to it, huh?" Malfoy joked.

Hermione wheeled around and shot him a glare. "It's not funny, Asshole."

Malfoy frowned. "Lighten up."

Hermione scoffed, "I can't! My fiancé is in there and he's _really_ hurting. What a stupid thing to say… 'lighten up'… no, _you_ just stay out of this."

Malfoy took a step closer to her. "Hey…" he breathed, not really knowing what he was doing himself.

"He could die," Hermione whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "And then I would _really_ be alone and live a sad, tragic little life. I wouldn't even be able to say that I once had a life… because, I obviously don't."

"Shut up."

"Fuck you."

"You have a life, idiot."

"Prove it."

He pinched her.

"Ow, Fucker!"

"People who don't have lives… are dead. You just felt that… therefore, you have a life."

"Merlin, I hate you."

"Sure."

"What? I really do."

"Yea, ok."

"It's true."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"I was drunk."

"No, you were drunk the night before."

"Toe-may-toe, Toe-mah-toe."

"Whatever, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "I kissed you because I was scared."

"And you kissed Potter because?"

She gasped. "You saw that?"

"You were in the middle of the hall." He shrugged.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "We were just… experimenting."

"Hormones."

"Excuse me?"

"You're horny, Granger. Just admit it."

"Like you aren't?"

"Never said I wasn't."

"Neither did I."

"So, it's agreed."

"What? That we're both horny?"

He nodded.

She smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just can't believe I'm having this conversation with Draco Malfoy."

"You? _I_ can't believe that I'm having this conversation with Hermione Granger."

"Still taste like poison on your tongue? Using my name?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "Never."

Hermione took in a breath. "Good."

"Did you still want to leave?"

"Yea."

"Hogwarts?"

"No," Hermione replied and shook her head. "I'm going back to my flat."

"Oh…" Malfoy breathed.

She glanced at him quickly and looked away. "I just need to spend a little time with him. I need to stay close."

Malfoy nodded and looked down at her, stepping a tad closer. "Take all the time you need. I'll let McGonagall know."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he cooed and smoothed back her hair that was messily thrown up in a ponytail. He leaned down as if he were about to whisper something to her, but instead he kissed on the cheek. It was a soft sweet kiss. It was different from her and Harry's kiss in two ways. First off, this wasn't a mout to mouth kiss… it was the cheek. And secondly, this kiss meant something to someone. Hermione pulled away.

"Right… Well, I'll be seeing you," Hermione croaked.

Malfoy took a few steps back and gave her a look that sent chills through her spine. He looks pained and like he was actually longing after her. She couldn't let out the breath she was holding in. That look was so smoldering. Her legs were even trembling. So, maybe it meant something to the _both_ of them. And then he turned around and walked away.

"Hermione." She heard Harry behind her.

Hermione wheeled around. "Harry…"

"What the hell was that?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Oh that? That was just… oh, it was nothing." She began walking towards the exit of the hospital.

"Don't you lie to me." Harry was keeping in step with her, following her.

Hermione shook her head and walked out the big double doors into the evening air. She then turned around and shoved Harry backwards a bit. "Why did you kiss me, Harry? Why do you think that you kissing me is ok, but when I am kissed… and on the cheek, mind you… by someone else it is not ok?"

"I just don't think you know what you're getting yourself into with him."

"Kissing you was far worse of an idea, Harry. You are engaged to my friend."

"And you're engaged to mine!"

"Exactly my point."

"I just can't believe you told me that nothing was going on between you two when there clearly is."

"No, Harry, listen to me… I do not like Draco Malfoy in any way, shape or form other than just as friends… if you could even call us that. But you and I? What is this? It's twisted and toxic and we're only going to hurt the people we love in the end. Just think about what Ginny would have said if she would have caught us in that compromising condition… She would hate the both of us."

Harry ran a hand through his unkempt hair and took a large step closer to Hermione, still not knowing what to say. He took her face in his hands and stared at her for a long hard moment, and then his lips crashed onto hers. He was cautious this time… taking his time to feel and to see what it was really like. It wasn't long until Hermione complied and loosened up under his touch. Harry stopped kissing her, but stayed where he was, not pulling away.

"I am in love with Ginny. I love her with everything that I have, Hermione… but she _left _me."

"Harry, she just went home. She's stressed out."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "No, Hermione… she took the job."

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione had forgotten about the job that Ginny had been offered before she had left for Hogwarts… Ginny had chosen to become a Healer, instead of inheriting a job at the Ministry and after her schooling, she had a rough time finding a job, until recently a wizarding hospital in Italy had offered her an amazing opportunity to work with Dr. Edward Traveeny. Supposedly, you could get any job after interning with him for a year. It was a dream… for her.

"I'm happy for her, but she said we had to call off the wedding because she didn't want to be a newlywed starting a new career."

"That doesn't mean you're over though, right?"

Harry bowed his head and stared at his feet. "Well… I got mad, Hermione. In my head, I figured she just didn't want to be tied down to someone and other stupid, jealous stuff like that…"

"Ok? And?"

"And she got mad at me for accusing her of that… and she called off the engagement and she moved out."

Hermione bit her lip. "You're not telling me something. I mean, you've been together for three years… I know Ginny and she's a hot head, but she's not that big of a hot head."

Harry looked at her sadly. "I was in bed with someone else when she came back the next morning to apologize."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione groaned. "Who?"

"Just a girl from the Ministry."

"Harry… who?"

"Alice Shacklebolt."

"_Ohmygod,_ Harry! As in the Minister of Magic's daughter?"

Harry hung his head. "Yes, the very one."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, it makes sense then."

"Well she admitted to shagging Dean Thomas, who… just to let you know… is married and has two children."

Hermione rolled her eyed. "You both are fucked up."

"So are you," Harry breathed, a weak smile on his face.

Hermione took his hand and apparated them back to her and Ron's apartment building. She put the key in the lock, swung the door open and barged in. She started ransacking the kitchen and looking for the liquor. "Where the fuck does he keep it?" Hermione said more to herself than anyone.

"He doesn't drink, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. She had forgotten that. "Oh, right. Shit."

"I don't want a drink anyway."

"It wasn't for you."

"Oh…" Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. "Things are getting way too complicated, Hermione."

"No, no they aren't." Hermione sat down next to him. "Tomorrow you are going to go up to Ginny and you are going to tell her that you pulled your head out of your ass. She's stubborn and won't say it first. Just tell her how much you love her. Remember that! Then we are going to tell her that you want to be with her even though you know that she has to go away for a year and explore a career opportunity."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

"Shh, I'm not finished…. Then, after you are done wooing her, I am going to so see Ron. And by then he will be better, hopefully… and I'm just going to tell him that I want to be married straight away. That I love him and why wait. That's what I should have done from the very beginning."

"And what about Malfoy…?"

"What about him?"

"Hermione, the guy is into you."

"Balderdash."

"I'm serious. I've never seen anyone look at you the way he was looking at you tonight after he kissed you. Not even Ron."

"Oh…"

"So, what are you going to do about him?"

"I'm not going to do anything. We're just friends. He can deal with that."

"Yea, alright…"

"I'm serious."

"And what about us?"

"Merlin, Harry… what _about_ us?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione…"

"Fuck, Harry, I'm serious! I don't want to do anything! We're both vulnerable right now. But it will pass."

Harry leaned closer to her. "Will it?"

"Yes," she murmured, eyeing his lips.

Harry kissed her lightly. "Just let us have tonight then," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm, we can't, Harry."

"Why?"

"I've only slept with Ron. I want to keep it that way."

Harry sighed and laughed a little bit. "I wasn't talking about that, necessarily."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Even still, you should probably just sleep on the couch here."

"If you insist…?" Harry trailed.

"I do."

"Alright, 'Mione."

She kissed him, softly and slowly. "Last kiss."

"If you say so."

Hermione punched his arm. "It is! I don't want to be you and Ginny's Alice… the girl that drives you apart."

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "Me either…"

"Night."

"Goodnight."

---

Two and a half weeks passed and Ron was getting progressively better each day. By the time the end of the week came near, he was being told that he would get to go home. Hermione was thrilled, because then she and Harry could finally execute their plans of committing to the people they loved. Hermione had tried to talk to Ginny and tell her that she was over reacting and that harry thought that they were broken up, and slowly Ginny's disbelief was being chipped away bit by bit.

"Aren't you just excited to be going home?" Hermione asked, pushing his wheelchair down the hall.

Ron shrugged. "I s'pose."

Hermione frowned. "You just suppose?"

"I'm still on leave from work for another month," Ron grumbled and got up out of the chair once they were outside. He then took Hermione's hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to be_ so_ lonely."

Hermione giggled and kissed him. "You could always come stay with me for a while."

Ron beamed. "I would love that."

"Ron, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I want to get married after Christmas. Straight away. I don't want to wait and I definitely don't want to lose you before we're married."

Ron kissed her deeply, making Hermione's head spin. "Babe, I love you."

_Babe?_ Hermione thought. _He only uses that when he's happy or horny… or both._

Hermione grinned. "I love you too. So much."

Ron slung his arm around her shoulders as he apparated them back to _their_ flat.


	7. Complete

7. Complete

_Fuck Granger. Fuck Weasley. Fuck Potter,_ Draco thought to himself as he paced his dorm. There was no way in hell that Granger was going to play him like this _and_ get away with it. She was supposed to return today and _then_ he would give her a piece of his mind. He stormed out his dorm and down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. Then, he would meander up to the third floor during his prep hour and ambush the witch. Malfoy snarled at his ill conceived plan and bit into his toast, chomping a little too aggressively.

---

"Ron, it will be okay," Hermione urged. "You just have to stay out of my way while I'm teaching is all… now will you _please_ get your arse over here to take my hand and go to the castle?"

Ron shuffled his feet and took her hand. "I feel awkward coming back."

"_You_ are the one who agreed to it. You could have said no."

"And miss seeing you everyday? No thanks."

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. She loved when he made her feel needed like that. "Alright then." She squeezed his hand tighter and hurried them along. "I've already talked to McGonagall. She should have the horseless carriage waiting for us at the gate."

"They aren't so horseless anymore," Ron murmured, implying that he could see him since the death of his brother and so many other fallen comrades.

Hermione looked at him softly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything."

Hermione nodded and they proceeded to walk in an awkward silence until they reached the gate. When there, Ron promptly let her hand fall from his as he helped himself into the carriage. Hermione sighed she watched him flinch and wince at the efforts he was putting in just to get into the carriage. She knew that he wasn't one hundred percent and that he probably never would be. He put out his hand like a gentleman and gestured for Hermione to take it so he could help her up. She did as she was expected and frowned a bit when she felt how clammy his hands were. _What a drastic change… all sweaty from just climbing into a carriage!_ Hermione thought. She looked up and smiled at Ron who was clearly putting on a face. He was in pain.

"Ronald… are you alright?"

"Yea," he grunted and held his side casually.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave him a look. "Ronald…?"

"No," he groaned. "I'm not alright. Walking that whole way was killer and then trying to get in this damned carriage was even worse. Fuck Death Eaters."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "When we get to the castle, I'm going to draw you a nice, hot bath."

"Are you going to be joining me?"

Hermione's gazed snapped up to meet his. "I… erm, have classes first thing."

Ron chuckled, then winced. "Right."

Hermione folded her legs and smoothed out her skirt, tediously trying to avoid his stare. "Oh, we're here. That was quick," Hermione muttered as the carriage came to a stop.

Hermione jumped out first and requested that a few fifth years that were walking to their Herbology lesson assist her fiancé. Ron grumbled a bit, but accepted their help nonetheless. She then helped Ron up to her dormitory and sat him on the couch, quickly drawing a bath for him before she made her way to class.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Ron?" Hermione called Ron who was now in the washroom.

There was no response.

"Ron?!" Hermione yelled a bit louder.

The door swung open to reveal a very naked Ron. "What did you say?"

Hermione let her eyes scan his body. He was very built nowadays, not that she didn't already know that. He was handsome… and chiseled… and… scarred. There were marks all over his body. Some would heal, she knew, but some wouldn't. She sighed inwardly, and looked back up at his face. "Oh… n…nevermind."

Ron smirked. "Alright. Have fun in class, 'Mione." He closed the distance between them and kissed her, holding her tightly against himself. "Love you."

Hermione was completely flushed by now. She pushed him away. "Ronald Weasley… shame on you."

He stepped back and frowned. "What?"

She could barely find the words to speak. "I… you… just… naked… _!_" She hissed quickly, grabbing him and attacking his lips with her own.

Not only did she _need _this… but she _wanted_ this. Ever since her talk with Malfoy she had needed that release that she had read about and only barely felt the build up to. She wanted to be able feel complete and full with the man she loved and after he pressed up against her like that, she didn't think that it would be that far of a stretch to assume he wanted the same thing. She gently pushed him down on the couch as she straddled him with all her clothes on. He moaned and let his hands wander up her skirt to grip her arse. She sucked in long breath and let it come out as a pleased moan. She then felt something she did not expect. Rod had rubbed the outside of her underwear where her sweet spot was and she bucked against him. He liked that response and picked her up, lying her down on the couch so he could remover her garments. The skirt was the first thing to go. Then her shirt… and then he went all out until she was just as naked as he was. He leaned down and kissed her, hard and passionately, which caused Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist and try and get that one spurt of feeling she had between her legs back. Ron smirked against her lips and let his hand begin to massage her clit. Hermione nearly screamed at how fulfilling it was to feel down there. She kept her hands in his hair, not daring to let herself grasp his back, because she knew she would be scratching and clawing at him. Her legs twitched and pulled Ron further down on top of her. His dick collided with her stomach and Hermione could hear his throaty moan against her neck as he bit her . She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ronald… please just… _please_," she begged helplessly as she ground her hips up against his.

Ron kissed her one last time before she felt him thrust inside her. He paused and made eye contact, trying to get the signal that it was okay for him to continue with his ministrations. To Hermione's surprise, it felt _so good_. She thrust her hips up in want. Ron smiled and kissed her again as he pulled back to thrust in yet again. His hand went up to grasp the arm of the couch as the other one traveled back down to flick her clit. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

"_Oh fuck_," Hermione breathed in his ear.

His speed and intensity increased. She could fell something gurgling in her stomach, getting ready to explode as he continued to rub her clit and thrust into her like the world was ending. He was moaning so sexily that it made Hermione even more wet, if humanly possible. Her breathing began to pick up as she knew something was coming… and just like that, a tidal wave pleasure course through her veins as she threw her head back and just let herself scream and come. Ron grunted one last time as she felt him release into her and collapse right there on her.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed. "That was so… good."

She nodded in complete agreement. "If it would have been like that the first time. There would have never been any doubt in our minds that we are perfect in every aspect for each other."

Ron smiled. "I've never felt that way before."

Hermione chuckled. "Neither have I." She checked the time. She was late by ten minutes. She was too elated to care all that much. "Alright, you have a bath and I have a class."

Ron nodded and pushed himself off of her, helping her up as well. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her long and hard. "I fucking love you so much."

Hermione beamed. "I love you too!"

He grinned and turned back to get into his bath. Hermione found all her clothes and hastily got dressed, grabbing her bag on the way out.

Minutes later, she stormed into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, class." She stopped dead in her tracks. Malfoy was sitting on her desk with a Transfiguration book in his hand, as if he were teaching her class. "Mr. Malfoy… what are you doing in my class?"

"Well." He snapped the book shut and stood up. "I came looking for you, but found an abandoned class instead. I figured I would teach them what I knew so they weren't wasting their time sitting around and doing nothing."

Hermione looked all around at their class. They seemed interested enough. "What were you teaching them?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Just about the fact that you knew an unregistered animagus once."

"Why didn't you tell us, Professor Granger? We would have been more interested then!" a student in the middle of the class called out.

Hermione looked to all her class. "I was getting to it." She turned back to Malfoy. "A word?"

She stomped over to the side door and held it open for Malfoy who was swaggering over to her. Once outside Hermione smiled at Malfoy. Something he didn't expect.

"I thought you'd be upset," Malfoy muttered.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not… why would you want me upset? Did I do something?"

"You practically shagged Potter in the middle of the hospital while your fiancé was lying in a hospital bed."

"Oh? Since when does a Malfoy have moral high ground?"

"Low blow, Granger."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind. Forget all of that. I need to speak with you about something… but it's going to be an awkward conversation… Can you meet me around seven o' clock at the library?"

"Why the library?"

"It's public."

"What? Don't trust me?"

Hermione sighed and looked to the ground. "No, I don't trust _me_." And with that she pushed the door back open and walked back into her classroom, leaving Malfoy speechless.

Had she just basically told him that she didn't trust herself around him? He could take that only one way in his head. He shook his head. When did his confrontation turn into a something that made his stomach flutter. _God, I am such a girl,_ Malfoy thought and slapped his face. _Time for a cold shower._


	8. On Track

8. On Track

Hermione met him that night just outside the library. He looked very laid back without his school robes on, sitting on the bench just outside the library entrance. She smiled at him and took a seat on the same bench.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Hermione said, still smiling. She seemed unusually happy to Malfoy.

He shrugged. "It's whatever. What did you need?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, I…erm… I need…" She turned even more red.

Malfoy's stomach dropped. He knew exactly what she needed. "Contraception potion?"

Hermione nodded, completely embarrassed. "Seriously? How many partners do you have, Granger?"

She was taken aback by this remark. "What… what do you mean?"

"Are you fucking anything that walks and throws a glance your way nowadays?"

"Excuse me?!" Hermione nearly screeched.

Malfoy shook his head. "What you're doing is _wrong_ and if you aren't willing to admit that, then you are in denial and you're like any other whore."

Hermione slapped him hard across the face. "I am _not_ a whore."

"Right… you were _vulnerable_. What a load of shit."

"I was."

"No, you weren't. You were being loose."

Hermione was hurt. "Why are you being like this to me? What have I done to you?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but I respect Weasley… It doesn't sit well with me when you cheat on him."

"I…I didn't cheat. We just kissed… the one time."

"Oh yea? Looked like you had been doing it for quite some time."

"I kissed you and you didn't seem to care."

"Because I wasn't picturing someone else when you kissed me. Potter was, and you know that. He's only ever wanted the Weasley girl. He doesn't want you."

That stung. She didn't like Harry like that. Sure, maybe back when they first met she had harbored a few juvenile feelings for him… but to hear that he didn't even _want_ her and that he was just _using_ her… it hurt. She had known that was what he was doing and that's why she didn't let it go any further… but to hear it out loud made it all seem to real. Her behavior lately was not acceptable.

"I should go…" Hermione whispered.

Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Wait. That came out a little too harsh." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, I meant every word… just didn't mean for you to hear it so rudely." He groaned at what he was about to confess. "I care about you… I even thought I might have actual _feelings_ for you… and I don't like watching a girl whose been put on a pedestal her whole life be knocked down for a lack of integrity."

Hermione swallowed, hard. He was so right. "I know. I've been a mess… But I really do love Ron with everything I have…" She rubbed her forehead. "I thought I may have feelings for you at one point as well… but I just want to be friends. I want to be able to keep my integrity and honor and just be a faithful fiancé and wife."

"Good to hear," Malfoy replied, clearing his throat. "I'll have that potion by tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione's blush crept back into her cheeks. "Thank you." She got up to leave and turned to face him. "I would really like it if we could be friends… like, actual friends."

Malfoy laughed a little and smiled. "I can do that." She smiled and turned to leave again. "_Hermione_?"

She stopped and slowly turned around. "Uh, yea?"

"Nothing… Just wanted to see how weird that felt," Malfoy joked.

"Alright… _Draco_." She stuck out her tongue and waved goodbye as she walked back to her dormitory.

---

Ron was waiting there for her, sitting on the couch with the fire blazing, reading the Quibbler. Hermione started laughing when she saw this. "You read that rubbish?"

He frowned. "Not really, no. I just went to visit Luna today and she gave me a copy… seeing as the only books you have in here are a snooze, I had to settle for this."

"Oh shit," Hermione groaned. "I still haven't visited Luna yet."

"Really? It's nearly December."

"Yea, I know." Hermione sat down next to him and entwined her fingers into his. "Today was amazing."

He kissed the top of her head and snuggled up closer to her. "It really was." He shut the magazine and set it down. "Where did you go today after dinner?"

She felt herself blush again. "I went to talk to Malfoy…" She paused. "Draco." She shook her head. Still too weird. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron wrinkled his nose in Hermione's odd word choice. "Alright… what for?"

"Contraception potion…" Hermione murmured.

He chuckled lightly and squeezed her arm affectionately. "Good thinking, Ms. Granger." She kissed him softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her hand tighter "A letter came for you today from Harry."

"Oh?" Hermione sat up, a little apprehensive. "Did you read it?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Here you go." He pulled the letter out of his pocket.

She quickly opened it to scan its contents.

_Hermione-_

_Remember that deal we made? Well, I know you kept to your end of the bargain. I heard Ron came back with you to Hogwarts until he has to come back to work… We miss him around here. Make sure he knows that. I didn't see you the last two weeks you were here. I had been busy… but about that deal. I just wanted to let you know that I held up my end as well and it worked. Ginny and I are engaged again. We still have some things to sort out… like our rebounds from our 'break-up'. She's still mad that I found it so easy to jump in bed with someone I barely knew… and I am still a little hurt that she jumped in bed with her ex-boyfriend… which seems to be a lot worse to me. But, oh well… what matters is that I have the love of my life back. I just wanted you to know that I am never letting her go. I mean that. We both made a mistake with each other that night and I hope we can just forget about it and put it behind us. I love you, 'Mione. You are truly a great friend._

_-Harry_

Hermione smiled to herself. She was glad… oh so very glad to hear that. She never wanted to lose Harry. He was the shoulder she always leaned on when she couldn't lean on Ron's shoulder. She folded the letter up and shoved it in her back pocket.

"What did he have to say?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Not too much. He said everyone at work misses you…"

Ron eyed her. "That's all it said?"

She laughed. "No. Harry and I made a pact a couple weeks ago that he would mend things with Ginny and I would throw my entire self into our engagement, instead of drowning myself in school." _Not an exact lie…_ Hermione thought.

He looked satisfied enough with her answer. "I see." He kissed her. "I'm glad you are concentrating on us." He kissed her again. "I felt like I was losing you there for a bit."

Hermione nodded, giving into her kisses when she suddenly remembered something. "Ronald?"

"Mmm?" He grunted against her lips.

Hermione pushed him away lightly. "Did you sleep with those girls that Ginny said you brought back to our flat when we were broken up?"

Ron was taken aback. Hermione could see that. It had been so long ago, it seemed. He took her face in his hands. "I would never… and could never do that to you… even if I knew for certain that we were never going to get back together." Hermione smiled, content with his answer. "Did you sleep with anyone while we were broken up?" he asked.

"Of course not," Hermione replied.

"Did you ever do _anything_ with _anyone_?" He pressed further.

She didn't need to lie for this one. "I never did anything with anyone while we were taking a break." _It was only after we got back together that I cheated on you_.

Ron looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I was such a git."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not even mad. Don't worry about it. All that matters is that we have each other now." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go take a bath. You're welcome to join."

"I'm down."

---

_Harry-_

_Glad to hear everything you told me. I think its best that we forget everything that transpired as well. It's over, at least and we can just go back to being friends. It was silly for us to be so juvenile. We were only hurting ourselves in the end. Send Ginny my love. _

_-Hermione_

---

"Mind if I sit here?"

Hermione looked up from her plate at breakfast to see Malfoy standing there, one hand on the chair. She smiled. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." He took a seat and leaned over to look at Ron. "Morning."

Ron smiled quickly and shoved his face full of eggs, tipping his glass of juice towards Malfoy.

Malfoy turned his gaze back to Hermione. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed her food and wiped her mouth. "I'm great and you?"

"This day is looking a little more promising than the day before," he noted. "Have you had a chance to look at McGonagall's new afterhours policy?"

"Yes," Hermione groaned. "It's ridiculous that we have to meet with our students under supervision just because one teacher can't keep it in their pants."

Malfoy laughed. "Exactly what I thought. It's very inconvenient for me to walk all the way to the library from the dungeons whenever someone needs help with their work."

"It's not as much an inconvenience for me as it is just utterly tedious!"

"Erm… what are you two talking about?" Ron asked, leaning over the table to get a better view of them both.

Hermione shook her head. "School stuff." She waved her hand and wrote him off. "You wouldn't be interested."

"Oh," Ron sighed as he forked at the sausage on his plate. He _did_ care, but it didn't matter. He understood that Hermione had her own work friends… but _him_ of all people? He noticed the way he looked at her. He wasn't an idiot… but he trusted Hermione and he knew nothing was there. That she was just friendly and taking _his_ own advice and giving him a chance… he just never expected them to become actual friends. He just thought that they'd learn to be civil. In the end, he really didn't mind… he was just shocked. He respected the guy enough so whatever made Hermione happy, made him happy.

"Ronald? I'm going to class now," Hermione stated, shaking his shoulder and shaking him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, right. Have fun," Ron replied as she received a quick peck on his cheek as she and Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall together.

"She hasn't once come to see me yet, you know," Luna spoke suddenly as she slipped into the chair next to Ron. "I wonder if I did something wrong."

"No, no… she's just been really busy," Ron reassured her. "Don't even worry about it. She'll come see you soon. I promise."

Luna shrugged and sipped her juice. "Do you like my new earrings, Ron?"

Ron glanced sideways at her and saw an owl talon hanging from each ear, a feather attached to them as well. "Erm… yea. They're nice."

She smiled to herself. "I thought so."

Ron laughed inwardly. She was such an odd person, but he admired her. She knew who she was and wasn't afraid of it. "Well, I need to get to the hospital wing for my check up. See you around, Luna."

"Alright," Luna replied airily. "And if you see Neville, tell him that I need to speak with him."

Ron nodded. "Will do."

---

Hermione bumped up against him when they said their goodbyes. It was just an accident and she didn't mean to… but something stirred inside her… and she wasn't sure if she liked it… she was just getting her life back on track.


	9. Baby Fever

A/N: This was meant to be a two chapter ordeal… but I merged it into one… I'm just a tad impatient. So sue me.

9. Baby Fever

She bit her lower lip and cocked her head to the side, her hair being twiddled about between her fingers. Her eyes were squinted determinedly and her nose kept wrinkling in concentration. If a complete outsider was watching her, they would have thought she was delusional… staring at a plain, stone wall. She was concentrating hard on her thoughts and what she _needed_. Her feet shuffled slowly back and forth in front of the wall until a small door slowly appeared. Hermione stopped and gave the wall a half smile as if to thank it for its appearance. She was satisfied. She reached her hand out and let her fingers grasp the cool handle, feeling a sense of accomplishment… she was getting ready to turn it…

"Hermione?"

And just like that, the door was gone and she was left, staring at the dull, stone wall once more. She sighed sadly and let her shoulders droop in her disappointment. She was sure what was behind that door was going to help her and now her conquest was stalled because of… whom?

Hermione turned around. Luna. "Oh, hello Luna. What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for Neville." She sighed airily. "He's been avoiding me ever since he proposed that we have sex the night that all of us went out for drinks."

Hermione smiled slightly. Leave it to Luna to just put all her thoughts out there for anyone to hear. That was something that she admired about her. "Neville is just shy, Luna. I'm sure he feels awkward because you turned him down."

Luna blinked a few times. "I didn't turn him down."

"Oh." Hermione had a sudden urge to burst out laughing. Not that the Neville/Luna pairing was odd… Ok, of course it was odd… they were two odd people… but they were sort of so perfect for each other that she thought it funny that she had never thought of it herself.

"I suppose I should have known he was a one night kind of man," Luna continued when Hermione didn't comment further. "When you see him, tell him I would much rather have our friendship than whatever it is we have now."

Hermione actually did laugh now which elicited a few blinks and stares from Luna. "Neville is most definitely not a one night kind of guy!"

Luna shrugged. "Just the same. He acts like we're not friends and doesn't talk to me for a whole week… safe to say that there's something wrong."

Hermione's stomach dropped. "Look, Luna… I'm sorry I haven't come up to see you so far this year…"

"It's ok. Ron told me you've been busy and that you would make time now that he's not in the hospital." Luna smiled. "I understand."

Hermione smiled. "I love that man…" she murmured to herself.

"Yes, well you two certainly are made for each other on paper," Luna commented and began walking away. "I'm going to get some dinner now."

"Wait… what do you mean on paper?" Hermione called out after a few moments. Luna didn't respond, she just looked over her shoulder and shrugged and kept walking. "I knew there was a reason I didn't talk to you, Luna Lovegood… you make me think too much."

---

"No, I'll be back for Christmas though, Mum."

"You be sure you are, Ronald Weasley. You worry me. Are you feeling alright? Is Hermione taking care of you properly? I know she's smart but that doesn't mean she has the tendencies of a mother."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean for it to _mean_ anything."

"Stop acting oblivious. You know Hermione and I were going to try and have a kid…"

"Yes, before marriage… hmph, I remember now."

"Knock it off, Mum. We didn't want to rush into a marriage… but she wanted a kid."

"As I recall, you weren't quite thrilled with that decision."

"I didn't know if I wanted kids… and I still don't know… but she's taking that contraception potion…"

"Merlin's beard! You two are having sex now?"

"Yes…"

"Since when?"

"What does it matter? Before Hermione decided she didn't want to have sex, we were going to have to _have sex_ to make a baby."

"You know how I feel about this… Is Ginny really going to be my only daughter who saved herself? I really thought Hermione was going to be smarter than this."

"Ha! You _really_ think Ginny and Harry haven't had sex? …Oh shit. You really did think that. Ok, I gotta go, Mum."

Ron ended his connection trough the fireplace and quickly made a connection to Harry and Ginny's place.

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny asked irritably.

"I… erm… I made a mistake," Ron stuttered as he heard a loud popping noise come from Ginny's end.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I… er… sorta told mum that you two were having sex. Bye!" Ron quickly ended the connection and sighed. Harry was going to kill him for this.

"Ron? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was Flooing my mum and Ginny."

Hermione sat down on the couch. She looked exhausted. "How is Ginny?"

"I don't really know. I didn't talk to her that long." Ron started laughing to himself. It was sure to be a laughing matter once all the dust settled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Ron got up to sit by her. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, by the way… er, I'm not sure how to go about this… but my mum knows we're having sex."

"I thought she knew when we said we were going to try and have a kid…"

"No, I just told her that you decided you didn't want to have sex then."

"You didn't tell her the truth?"

"What? That you went to the doctor and found out that you couldn't have kids? That she wasn't ever going to get a grandchild out of us? Be real, Hermione… Of course I didn't tell her that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well what are we going to tell her a few years down the road when we aren't having children?"

"We can tell her the truth eventually… I don't see what the big deal is… you can't have kids, it's not the end of the world." Hermione got up to leave. "Where are you going?"

Hermione couldn't help that she had tears in her eyes. "Sometimes you are just so inconsiderate."

His eyes softened. "Hermione… you know I didn't mean it like that."

"What if it _is_ important to me? What if sometimes having a child is all I can think about?" Hermione was sobbing by now. He had struck a nerve. "I want to be a mother and that is _never_ going to happen. _Never._"

Ron stood up and enveloped her in his arms. "Shh, Hermione. Don't cry… we can adopt…?"

Hermione looked up at him, anger filling her eyes. "That is not the point, Ronald."

Ron let go of her and threw his hand in the air. "Then what is the point, Hermione? Enlighten me!"

"I want _my own_ children!"

"Well you can't!"

"Isn't that obvious, asshole!"

"_I'm_ an asshole because _you_ are barren?"

"No! You're an asshole because you don't care! You never wanted kids!"

"So what? Kids are annoying and too much responsibility. I'm always away with work and you are gone most of the year… _here._ So who cares if I don't want children? It's not like it's the responsible thing to do. I've never wanted kids and never will…"

"But I want children…" Hermione whispered, tears still in her eyes. "I've always wanted children and I always will, Ron."

Ron stepped closer to her. "And I told you that I would have children with you… because I am in love with you and I want to see you happy… but you _can't_ have children… so you have to stop punishing _me_ for not wanting them. I didn't do anything to you to make you not able to have kids…"

"I know," Hermione breathed. Her jaw tensed and she let out a long sigh. "I'm just disappointed."

Ron tried to give her a hug but she warded him off. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I don't blame you…" Hermione looked up at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry with you." She turned to walk out.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron called out.

She turned to look at him. "I have to go… _somewhere_."

"Okay," he replied, not even trying to stop her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of her dormitory. She was so angry with him. She wanted to badly to just punch him in the face in hopes of him waking up and suddenly _wanting _children. She couldn't understand someone's total and utter lack of desire to have children. To her, that was what made being in love seem more worth it. It was an act of love to have a child with the person you love… and the fact that Ron didn't even want that, made her wonder if there was something wrong with her. Something that he just didn't love enough for her to carry _his_ child. Hermione shook her head and got even angrier. If that is the case, then all this guilt she's been feeling for _kissing_ someone else seemed pointless. Why what she put through hell when he was the one who had doubts? And then Hermione stopped in the middle of the hall and began crying, falling down to her knees just a little too dramatically. _Of course he doesn't have doubts about us,_ Hermione thought. _He loves me and would never intentionally hurt me. Unlike me… shame on me!_

"What are you doing, Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see a pair of khaki trousers in front of her. "Just leave me alone."

"Can't," he replied and sat cross legged in front of her.

Hermione lifted her face from her face up and looked at him. "Why can't you?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken… we're friends now. I'm a little knew on the friend front… but, correct me if I'm wrong, I _am_ supposed to stay here and console you, aren't I?"

Hermione sniffed.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Malfoy smirked. "So what's up?"

"Ron…"

"And?"

"Well, he's being inconsiderate and throwing things back in my face about things that hurt me and… and… and I can't be mad at him because of what I've already done to him…"

"Of course you can," Malfoy replied with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. "Oh yea? And how is that? _You're_ the one who told me not to lose my integrity… how much integrity could I possibly have if I get mad at him for not wanting kids when I'm the one who kissed two other people… one of them being _you._"

"For one," Malfoy started. "We should probably _not_ sit in the middle of the hall for our students to find us and think it weird… and for two… the Weasel doesn't want kids?"

"No, he doesn't."

Malfoy stood up and stretched out his hand towards her. She took it and was hoisted up off the cold ground. Her knees were bleeding slightly from falling over so dramatically. She was embarrassed and also in pain. She had no idea they hurt so bad.

"How did you manage that?" he asked, eyeing her legs as they began walking … to where, none of them knew.

Hermione groaned. "Doesn't matter… and Ron's not a Weasel."

"Okaaaay," Malfoy droned. "Note to self, use more endearing terms towards my friend's friends."

"You're the one who said you respected him," Hermione pointed out. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"This is true," Malfoy noted. "But that doesn't mean that I _like_ him. By the way, saw you and _Ron_ in the Daily Prophet about a month ago… did you see the article written about you two?"

"You're lying! There's no article… is there? Oh, how embarrassing…" Hermione groaned.

Malfoy laughed. "No, there's not an article. Just wanted to see your reaction." He was punched rather hard in the arm. "You hit like a man, you know?"

Hermione glared. "And still you never learn."

"Touché," Malfoy muttered and rubbed his arm. "You picture was in the paper though… announcing your engagement."

"I figured as much. Molly has a thing for announcing our every move to the world," Hermione replied… annoyed.

"The Golden Trio." Malfoy laughed. "Yes, you three are quite famous… it must be so awful having all those awards and privileges."

"Oh, sod off…" Hermione grumbled. "I _hate_ not having my privacy."

Malfoy shrugged. "At least you are famous and not infamous… like you said the first day of term… I was most likely offered this job out of pity."

Hermione shook her head. "I was out of line then and I didn't really mean it."

"I know, but I wonder sometimes why McGonagall even bothered with me."

"Do you not know? Honestly?"

"I really don't."

"Because, Malfoy… you are completely different. You have a moral high ground. You don't judge…" Malfoy raised and eyebrow. "…as harshly. You are more mature. You are a good person and you are an amazing Potions teacher… Honest… all my students rave about your class and about how much fun it is… and another reason is… you are _friends_ with _me._ I mean, if all those other things don't make you comprehend why she chose you, that should. If you hadn't been different, we couldn't have been friends."

Malfoy was smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hermione chuckled.

He stepped closer to her, his expression suddenly serious. "For saying that."

"It was nothing," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Just telling the truth."

He sighed. "Right." He looked back at her, stepping back a little as to not over step his bounds. "So tell me why Weasley doesn't want to have children with you."

Hermione blushed. She didn't mean to… but the reason as rather embarrassing. "I… uhm… I can't have kids."

"What?"

"I can't have kids. I am unable to even if Ron wanted to… which he doesn't… I mean, he _would_ but even if I could have kids… I wouldn't do it knowing how he feels about it now. It wouldn't be fair to my child."

Malfoy nodded. "Kids are great."

Hermione glanced sideways at him. "Right?" She was smiling. "I love playing with my little cousins… and I know being a mother isn't always going to be blissful… but I want to be able to have a chance to experience it at least… and I can't." Hermione's face fell.

"So that's what's really bothering you?"

"I guess."

"Ah, kids aren't so great anyway… they eat all your food and make you wipe their arses…"

"Okay, Mr. Double Standards… what happened to 'kids are great'?"

Malfoy sighed. "Just trying to make you feel better about not having any, but the truth is…" Malfoy smiled to himself. "They are just… wonderful and they fulfill your needs as a person…"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Okay. If you get any more sentimental on me, I may not know who you are anymore…"

Malfoy shook his head out of his thoughts. "Yea, well… I was just assuming."

And just like clockwork and as if it had all been planned around their conversation… "Draco?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she saw a familiar person sashaying her way towards them, a little girl with tight blonde curls in tow. Realization hit Hermione and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Draco." The girl with beautiful dark brown hair said his name again. He had magnificent green eyes, just like Harry's and her skin was pale, but in the most gorgeous way possible. Hermione looked down at the little girl and she looked completely different. She had those adorable little curls and big, bright blue eyes. She looked up at Hermione and gave her a toothy grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Astoria."

_Of course!_ Hermione thought. _That's where I knew her from!_ Astoria Greengrass was two years behind Malfoy and herself. A Slytherin. A pureblood. His wife? Hermione eyed Malfoy's hand. There was not ring, or ring indent to be found.

"You never replied to my letters," Astoria spoke…_angelically,_ Hermione noted in her head.

"I didn't feel the need to. You seemed to have made up your mind about everything… without consoling me whatsoever."

"What I do is not your business anymore, Draco."

"Yes, but _she_ is my concern."

"She'll be just fine here."

"She would be just fine with her mother as well…"

"You know I can't bring a child with me."

"Right, '_a child_' because she doesn't have a name, Astoria."

"Just take her."

"Gladly," Malfoy hissed and reached out to the little girl, crouching down to her level. She seemed more than pleased to jump into his arms. "Hey there, Princess."

"I'm not a princess, Daddy," she replied.

"Yea? Then what are you?"

"She thinks she's a menial _teacher_ like her father," Astoria replied as if she had just told a humorous joke.

"It's better than being a gold digguuuur," the little girl said. Malfoy beamed at his little girl.

Astoria seemed less than pleased. "Where did you hear that word, Adrianna?"

"Daddy." Adrianna smiled at her father.

Hermione giggled and suddenly Astoria's gaze snapped onto Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I've been here the whole time."

Astoria squinted her eyes at her. "You're… you're Hermione Granger?"

"You know that's who she is, Astoria." Malfoy stood up, Adrianna in his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I _know_ who she is… but what she's doing _here_ is something I actually don't know."

"No," Malfoy cut in. "What _you're_ doing here is something that I don't know. I was going to come and get her over my holiday break. You know this."

"Well, it looks as if Jean wants to leave a little bit early for Finland and I wasn't about to put my life on hold until you were able to leave this place and come get her. That is too odd of an assumption for me to even fathom."

Malfoy looked angry. Hermione had seen him angry quite a bit… and he looked angry. "I will never understand why you ever got custody you stupid little…"

"Shh!" Astoria smirked and pressed her finger up against Malfoy's lips. "Not in front of _our_ child, Draco." She forced a fake grin and turned to saunter off. "Have fun with Granger," she called from over her shoulder and descended down a flight of stairs. Her sarcastic laughter could still be heard.

Hermione was in shock. It seemed to odd that Malfoy could marry someone that awful… it seemed even weirder to think that he used to be that awful. "So," Hermione started. "You have a child."

"I have a child." Malfoy nodded and sat down on the nearest bench, Adrianna on his lap.

"She's gorgeous."

"Thanks!" Adrianna grinned and made to climb over onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione welcomed her. "I love your hair."

"My mommy says I got my dad's hair."

"You did," Hermione replied with a smile, thumbing a bright blond curl in her hand.

Adrianna looked at her dad then back at Hermione. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hermione."

"Her-my-nee?"

"Her-my-oh-nee."

"Ohhh," Adrianna nodded, losing interest. "I'm hungry, Dad."

"It's eight at night, you should have already eaten." Adrianna just gave him a look. Malfoy sighed. "you'll be the death of me, little girl." He got up. "So you really don't want to be a princess? You want to be a teacher like your old man?"

"Yup!" Adrianna giggled "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Adrianna." They were walking off as Hermione watched from the bench, jealously. She wanted that so bad. Suddenly, Malfoy turned around. "You coming?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes… but something held her back. "No, you two go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Malfoy nodded and continued talking with his beautiful daughter. The jealousy growing even more in her. She couldn't have that. _Ever._

---

"Where did you go?" Ron asked as she walked back into the dormitory.

Hermione sighed. "Talked with a friend."

"You went to see Luna then?" Ron asked again. Hermione remember what Ron had done for her earlier regarding Luna and smiled.

"No, I didn't. I ran into Malfoy actually…"

Ron tensed up. She could tell. They may respect each other, but they weren't friends. "And?"

"And he talked me out of being upset with you." _Lies,_ Hermione thought… but she really didn't want to argue with him anymore. She needed to be distracted from the emptiness she felt in the pit of her stomach that was the inability to carry her own children.

Ron smiled. "Oh yea?"

Hermione nodded. "Yea." She walked over to where he was sitting and straddled his waist. "That doesn't mean that it's not a touchy subject… but I can deal for now. We're not even married. We can focus on that first."

Ron nodded and let his hands roam freely over her body. "Sounds good to me. I don't like when we fight."

"Me either," Hermione murmured as she pressed her lips up against his.

"Mhmmm," Ron replied, wanting nothing more than to just take her right there. To be honest… the whole fighting bit was tedious to him. At the end of the day, they both ended up loving each other no matter what. Who cares if they have some issues? She loved him and that's all that he really cared about.

---

A few weeks past and soon enough it was the day before break and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Hermione loved this time of year and she loved the fact that she was going to be able to go home and see her parents and friends. It had been a long while it seemed. She was sitting on a bench in a gazebo during her free period, watching the snow fall down when something cold and wet collided with her face.

"What the…" Hermione was about to get angry until she saw the perpetrator. "Adrianna? Did you do that?"

The last couple of weeks, Hermione had been spending a lot of time hanging out with Malfoy's daughter. She was the cutest little thing and she couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with her. She usually watched her on her free periods so Malfoy could actually teach… and sometimes she offered to babysit afterhours so Malfoy could get caught up on school work… which irritated Ron to no end. But, Hermione didn't care. She was helping a friend out… He was spending less and less time with her anyway, even though he was living with her in such small corridors. He would go spend his time with Neville rather than her. She didn't know what to think. Maybe he was just stir crazy from not being at work…

"Yes!" Adrianna giggled and ran up to her, hugging her knees.

Hermione picked her up and sat her on her lap. "That wasn't very nice!" Hermione took the end of her scarf with her free hand and wiped off the slush that was sliding down her face. "But that was quite a throw. Where's your father? I thought he didn't have class today."

"I'm three."

"I know."

"I'm not supposed to know where he is all the time."

Hermione laughed. "I guess not."

"Adrianna!"

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy, frantically walking down the outside walk. "She's over here!" Hermione called out.

Malfoy's head snapped to look over at Hermione and his gaze softened. "Thank god," he breathed as he ran up to them. "Why would you leave me when I told you_ not_ to?"

Adrianna shrugged and buried her face in Hermione's neck. "I was booooored."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. He couldn't help but look back at her too because she had a red mark on the side of your face. "What happened to you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… just a little snow fight."

Malfoy's face fell. "My daughter did this?"

Hermione nodded. "It's ok though."

"No it's not," Malfoy pried Adrianna off Hermione's lap. "Apologize, little miss."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Hmph."

"Adrianna…"

"Whaaaat?"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Herms." She called her Herms because she couldn't pronounce Hermione's name right.

Hermione laughed. "It's ok, Adrianna."

Adrianna insisted that she be held by Hermione again as she was traded off. Malfoy watched them as he sat next to Hermione on the bench. He rather enjoyed the bond that his daughter and she had… he also quite enjoyed the bond that he and Hermione had. He wasn't going to lie about that.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Ron who, for some reason, look hurt and wounded.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ron replied, turning around to leave.

"Ron!" Hermione called out after him. She handed Adrianna back to Malfoy, much to her protest and ran after him. "Ronald, what is wrong?"

"You," he replied darkly as he turned around.

Hermione stopped a few feet from him. "Me? What… what did I do?"

"You're over there with _him_ and you are falling for _his_ kid… do you understand how that makes me feel?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry… I didn't know you were… upset."

"How could you know? You were too consumed with that little girl to even notice me these past two weeks. I swear… you say you are okay with not having kids for now… but really? Really, Hermione? Because it seems to me that you're only okay with it because you've found yourself your own child! And Malfoy doesn't even care, because he's fucking in love with you!"

Hermione gasped. "Ron! Knock it off! He is _not_ in love with me… and I _know_ that Adrianna is not my child… but I love children… why can't I bond with a child?"

"Because she's not ours," Ron blurted out.

Hermione was taken aback. "What are you talking about? You don't want kids."

"Well maybe I do now."

"Because you're jealous?"

"No because I see the way you are around them and it makes me happy."

Hermione blinked several times and then shook her head. "Well, I can't have kids and even if I could… I would not procreate just because you are jealous… don't feed me that bull shit of me being around kids making you happy."

"Ok, you're right. I still can't stand kids… but I _am_ jealous, Hermione. You have to understand how I feel when I see you sitting next to _him_ holding _his_ child and looking happier than I've seen you in months."

"I do understand, Ron."

"So you understand that I don't want you hanging around them anymore…?"

"No," Hermione scoffed.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean that he's my friend and there is nothing to be jealous about. I am in love with you, Ron! Only you. I only want you!"

"Hermione, don't think that I don't see the way you look at him… the way you look at his daughter… the way you laugh when you're with him or, god, even the way he looks at you. He's in love with you and I'm pretty sure you're in love with him. So, I'm sorry… but I'm done. I will always love you… but we should have stayed broken up!" Ron shouted and then realized what he said. His eyes instantly softened.

Hermione's chest constricted and she gasped for breath. "What are you saying?"

Ron took a step forward, and Hermione took a large step backward. "Hermione…"

"Don't."

"I didn't mean it… I don't think that."

"Stop."

"Hermione?"

"You're right. I mean, who are we kidding? We can't be together. I only just told you that I am in love with you and only want you and then you say that we should have stayed broken up!"

"No, that's not what I said… Well, sort of… but I didn't mean it."

"Ron, you did. You mean it. Just fucking admit it! You don't want to spend the rest of your life with me!"

"I…I…I thought I did, Hermione."

She let out a sob. "Oh my god."

"Hermione I'm sorry… Listen to me… I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine! It's _totally_ fine because, you know what?" Hermione sobbed. "I want kids. I want the ability to maybe adopt and not feel guilty about putting someone into a situation that they don't want to be in. Like you, I don't want to put you in a situation where you don't want kids, but have them anyway because you love me. And I don't want to put my issues on the back burner because you don't care… I want to solve my problems when they happen. I want to work things out and become a better couple. I don't want to be stuck in limbo and have to just forget about everything that makes me upset. I can't and I won't be that girl. So thank you… thank you for putting me out of my misery…" She started talking past him and as she bumped into his shoulder, she muttered. "Asshole." And stalked off.

Ron was breathing unsteadily. He was hurt and angry and confused. "Fuck," he breathed.

---

Hermione paced her dormitory. She didn't want to lose Ron. She was fucking _in love_ with him… but there were so many things that she wanted to work on that he didn't want to… Hermione gazed down at her engagement ring. She smiled miserably and collapsed onto her couch. He could come after her. She knew it.

Ten minutes passed.

Hermione sat there, anxiously trying to get a grip of herself.

Finally, the portrait door opened and she shot up. "Ronald, I'm sorry I…"

"I just needs to get Mr. Weasley's stuffs, Ma'am," a tiny little house elf declared timidly.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, sitting back down. He didn't come. Nor was he coming after her… she felt that same constricting in her chest. Heart break.

---

Malfoy watched Hermione leave, holding onto Adrianna. He watched the read head and her argue furiously and point in his direction. He watched her begin to cry. He watched her leave… and he watched him not go after her.

"Follow her, you prick. Go get her…" Malfoy murmured under his breath. "Come on, Weasley..."

He watched Ron turn in the opposite direction and walk away… He set Adrianna down and grabbed her hand, having her walk towards Ron with him.

"Oi, Weasley…" Malfoy called after him. He stopped and turned around.

His face was paler than usual. "What?" His voice was even and cold.

"What's going on?"

"We're done."

"Excuse me?"

Ron shook his head angrily. "Can you fucking hear? I said we're done."

Malfoy's jaw dropped slightly. "You can't…" Ron rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Oi, mate! She loves you!"

Ron stopped yet again and turned around. "You think I don't know that? I know I just made a huge mistake…"

"Then go after her," Malfoy tried to reason with him.

"I…I can't. We're just… over," Ron breathed and walked away, not saying another word.

Malfoy didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that Ron could just not go after her… If he really loved her. He scooped Adrianna up in his arms and weaved through the crowds of people, nearly running. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew one thing was for sure. He was in love with Hermione Granger and wasn't about to watch her fall to pieces over that jerk.

---

Hermione was still sitting there, staring at where Ron's luggage used to be. She wiped another year and curled up in a ball on the couch. She was just about to fall into another fit of tears when the portrait door opened again.

"Ron?" She shot up, and ran to the doorway. "What are you doing?"


	10. Aunt Beatrice and the Kiss

10. Aunt Beatrice and the Kiss

Ron sat at the end of the table, sipping his tea as his mother made breakfast. He usually enjoyed the holidays, but this time it was particularly dreadful… He had ruined things with Hermione. It was, however, most likely for the best and he knew that… but he still loved her to pieces and he hated seeing her hurt. She had made it quite obvious that she was _not_ coming to the Burrow for Christmas and that she was just going to go to her parent's home in London. He had actually contemplated meeting her there and trying to get her to come and at least spend a little time with his family… she was, after all, considered one of them by his entire family. Even Percy.

"Ronald, you'll make yourself sick moping around like that," Molly informed as she dumped a large amount of eggs onto a serving platter. "Now go wake Harry and Ginny… before your brothers get here."

Ron took another long sip of his tea and set it back down with a dull thud, standing up to do his mother's bidding. He drug his feet up the stairs and pounded on his sister's door. "Gin, Harry… breakfast."

Harry opened the door with just trousers on, no shirt. Ron groaned as Harry grinned. "Good morning, mate."

"Yea… it's wonderful," Ron grumbled and walked back downstairs.

"What's his deal?" Ginny asked as she slung a robe over her pajamas.

Harry shrugged. "Still hung up over Hermione."

"I still can't believe that they are really over."

"They are still going to be friends though."

"Yea, I'm sure that will work out just perfectly… she's already avoiding my family."

"She feels awkward. Give her some slack," Harry replied as he took Ginny's hand, making their way downstairs.

"I gave her enough slack. She hasn't said a word to me all week… I've owled her house as well with no reply."

"Good morning you two," Molly greeted them as they took their seats around the large table in the dining room.

Harry smiled at his future mother in law. "I'm glad someone is having a good morning."

"Oh, Ron's just mopey," Molly replied and pinched his cheek.

"Mum!" Ron growled and swatted her hand away.

Ginny took a swig of orange juice. "Mum, when are you going to utilize Ron and I's rooms in a different way? We're not moving back in."

"Ron is."

Ron choked on his tea. "_Mum!_"

Harry's eyes widened. "What's that all about mate?"

"He can't afford rent now that he and Hermione aren't sharing the cost anymore…" Molly replied for him.

"And I haven't been to work for a month too, so it's not like I really have much in the savings to rely on."

"Well, Ginny's going away… you could stay with me until you find another place."

Ginny grinned. "Actually, not to stifle that hope, Ron…" Ginny noted. "But I got a letter last night and I was going to surprise you Harry… but Dr. Traveeny is moving his practice back to London. I don't have to leave."

Harry was speechless as he embraced his fiancé. "That is the best news, Gin!"

Ron half smiled. "Yea, congrats sis."

"I'm sorry, Ron…" Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Ron will be just fine here, won't you?" Molly prodded.

"Yea," Ron murmured and got up from the table. "I'll be right back." He wandered outside.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "I'll… uh, be right back as well."

"Hurry back before the eggs get cold, you two!" Molly called after the both of them.

---

"Ron?" Harry said as he sat next to Ron under the huge birch tree in the Weasley's back yard.

"Hmph?" Ron grunted and turned away from Harry. He was crying.

Harry patted his back. "I know it hurts."

"I just don't get it, mate," Ron whimpered. "I went after her… but somehow we just decided to be friends…"

"I know."

"I can't believe I have to move back in with my parents… just think about what everyone at work is going to say."

"You'll land on your feet, Ron."

"I hope so." Ron sighed. "Hey, congrats on Ginny not leaving… kinda makes everything you went through pointless… but at least you two came out on the other side."

Harry nodded. "Yea. I'm really happy."

"I'm really glad."

---

_Three days and ten hours earlier…_

"Ron?" Hermione scrambled up from the couch and ran to the portrait hole. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Ron blurted out. "I don't want to leave things the way they are…"

Hermione stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I don't either," she spoke finally. "But… we can't go on like how we are."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Hermione thought for a moment, and as much as it pained her to say it… she knew what had to be done to ensure that they never lost each other… she was taking a page out of Luna's book. "I would much rather have your friendship than nothing at all, Ron…"

"So we're going to be friends?" Ron took a step closer to her. "You think we can do that?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a breath. "Yes." She looked away from him, not wanting to see his face. "You should go… I thought I wanted you to stay… but it would be best if you just go."

"Hermione…" Ron breathed with no response from her. He sighed. "Goodbye."

And just like that he was gone.

---

_Three days and ten and a half hours earlier…_

Malfoy didn't know what he was doing or what was driving him to do this, but he knew he had to do something… As he ran through the crowd, he spotted just what he was looking for. The tall, lanky red head.

"Oi!" Malfoy grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to face him. "You have to listen to me…"

Ron looked bewildered and borderline angry. "What's this all about, Malfoy?"

"You have to go after her."

"What? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You can't just throw away everything you have…"

"Since when do you know what we have and give two pence about it?"

"She's… she's my friend…" Malfoy breathed, words failing him.

Ron looked up towards the castle and sighed. "Tell them to stall the train."

Malfoy nodded, a half smile on his face as Ron ran back towards the castle. He had done the right thing... right? His face fell at what he thought would happen… she would take him back and then they would be together forever with nothing that he could do to stop it… He felt a pang in his stomach as he clenched it slightly.

"Daddy?" Adrianna frowned. "When are we going home?"

Malfoy was snapped out of his selfish thoughts and forced a smile at the little one. "Soon enough, Aide."

---

_Present…_

Hermione sat on her parents couch, her legs crossed gingerly, tea in her hand. Her parents sat opposite her, silent as ever. To her right sat a lean, handsome blonde-haired man and on the ground was a cute little girl with tight blond curls… awkward was an understatement.

"Mum. Dad," Hermione muttered. "Say something?"

"You are the Draco we've heard about, no?" Hermione's mother spoke finally.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Yes, I presume I am."

"What, pray tell, are you both doing with one another?" Hermione's dad asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Malfoy beat her to it. "I have no family, besides my daughter anymore… and _Hermione_ was kind enough to invite me here…"

Hermione shrugged. That _was_ what had happened…

---

_Two days ago…_

Hermione was walking the grounds, delaying her departure at least one day so she wouldn't have to be around big crowds, when she saw Malfoy sitting alone out by the gazebo she had been at just the night before.

"Malfoy?" Hermione inquired as she made her way out to the snow filled courtyard to sit under the gazebo with him. "Where's Adrianna?"

"She's… building a snowman with Hagrid, actually."

Hermione smiled to herself. That would be a sight to see. "Oh." Hermione shifted slightly. "Do you have plans for the holidays?"

"Loads," Malfoy replied with a nod. "I presume you do too? With Weasley?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… I'm just visiting my parents this year… Ron and I aren't… together. We're going to try and be friends."

Malfoy was shocked. "What?" He stood up abruptly and ran a hand through his hair. "That's… wow." He sat back down. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shrugged. "It's for the best. We were better friends than lovers."

Malfoy nodded in agreement. "I suppose if that's what you want."

"It is," Hermione answered. "It's hard letting him go. I'll always love him… but there was just something missing there." Hermione checked the time. "I need to finish packing. I have an eventful vacation planned with the parents…" Malfoy detected a partial groan.

"Alright… take care." Malfoy watched her walk away.

---

"Miss Granger? Are you all ready to leave?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Hermione replied as she placed on foot on the train stair to leave. She look to her left to see Malfoy in the distance with Adrianna. She frowned. "Is Malfoy not coming?"

"No, he's staying here for the holidays. Are you boarding or not?" She had an edge to her voice.

"Uhm, actually… can you give me a moment?"

"Make it quick."

---

Malfoy was watching Adrianna make a snow angel and completely soaking her expensive peacoat when he heard someone shout his name.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione called. He turned around. "Merlin it's hard to get your attention."

"What do you need? Shouldn't you be on a train?"

She was breathing rather heavily. "I don't normally do this... at all… but would you and Adrianna like to accompany me to my parent's house for the holidays… that is… if you have time between the _loads_ of stuff you are doing over break…" Hermione wheezed between breaths.

Malfoy smirked. "You caught my bluff…"

"Yes, well… I'm pretty smart." Hermione grinned. "Are you coming? There isn't much time until McGonagall loses her patience and sends the train off."

"I haven't packed."

"You can send for your things later."

Malfoy nodded, thinking this through. "Alright… We'll come."

Hermione smiled. "Brilliant… let's go!"

---

_Present…_

"Last I was updated, you were dating Ronald Weasley and you despised this boy," Hermione's mother noted, a judgy tone to every word.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down her tea. "Ronald and I are no longer a couple, though we continue to remain friends… and _Draco_ and I aren't dating, Mother… we're just friends… colleagues."

Hermione's dad grunted. "Never heard of colleagues shacking up over break."

"Dad! Really! We are _not_ shacking up! I was just being kind and generous like you raised me to be… do you really want this little girl to spend her Christmas away from a loving environment? Hogwarts is nice, but not when it's empty! I can't think of a more horrid way to spend Christmas!" Hermione huffed.

Her mother seemed convinced. "Well, Draco, I see you have made an impression upon my daughter… or else she wouldn't defend you in such a way… so one would assume that you aren't the vilest of creatures like I have once been told." Malfoy winced. "You and your daughter are more than welcome here… please excuse our apprehensions."

Malfoy nodded. "It's understandable, Mrs. Granger."

"Please, call me Jean."

"Isn't that Hermione's middle name?" Malfoy caught himself asking.

Hermione turned to look at him. "You know my middle name?" She whispered.

Malfoy decided to not answer and act as if he had not heard.

"Yes, it was my mother's middle name… and she gave it to me as my name… it found it only suiting for Hermione to adopt it as her middle name… keep it in the family," Jean replied.

"My name is Albert, but everyone calls me Al," Hermione's dad stated. "Are you going to be staying here or lodging somewhere different?"

"He's staying here," Hermione answered. "Our house is big enough for the both of them."

Al shrugged. "Very well. I need to run to the office… do you need anything from the market on my way back?"

Jean shook her head no and Hermione did as well. "Could you maybe pick up a few toothbrushes… seeing as my luggage won't be here till tomorrow?" Malfoy asked. Al raised an eyebrow. "That is… if it's not too much trouble."

Al chuckled slightly. "Not at all, Son."

---

The evening went by rather smoothly. Hermione's grandmother, aunts and uncles, cousins and second cousins came over for dinner and all the other ones, including Hermione and Draco drank entirely too much wine. They were all sitting around the living room, talking about _muggle_ things. Malfoy was fascinated. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's looks like Adrianna is ready for bed," Hermione whispered and pointed to Adrianna asleep in Hermione's grandmother's lap. Malfoy smiled.

"She looks precious."

"She does," Hermione murmured back, her breath on his ear.

He shivered and stood up. "Want to show me the room?"

Hermione nodded as she allowed Malfoy to help her up from the ground, setting her wine glass on the coffee table before she did so. He scooped Adrianna up in his arms as they both headed through the threshold to the stairs.

"Ah, ah, ah!" someone shouted. It was Hermione's Aunt Beatrice.

Hermione and Draco stopped and turned around in the threshold. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mistletoe!" she clapped excitedly.

They both looked up, both their jaws slightly agape. "Oh, that's not necessary," Hermione muttered.

"It's the rules!"

"Aunt Beatrice, you are bad!" Jean giggled.

Malfoy smirked. She was completely different with some wine in her.

"It's just a kiss," Malfoy whispered.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Okay."

They both leaned in, lips parted slightly. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips pressed together and moved rhythmically back and forth. Hermione's hand sought to keep her distance as not to crush Adrianna as the other hand grabbed the back of his neck. He moaned slightly in her mouth and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh…" she breathed, pulling away.

Malfoy blinked several times as he came back to reality.

"Nice to meet you all," Malfoy said to the family, trying to take the attention off the kiss. "Good night."

Hermione quickly followed after him up the stairs and directed him to his room.

"Do we need to talk about that?" Malfoy asked after he had laid Adrianna down.

Hermione shook her head. "No… just silly mistletoe is all. Doesn't have to mean anything…"

He gave her a reproachful look.

"So anyway… my room is just across the hall if you need anything. Uhm, goodnight." Hermione nodded and slipped out of the room before he could say anything else.

"Well that was fucking confusing…" Malfoy muttered and threw back the covers to his bed. _I wonder how many mistletoes they have in the house…"_ He thought to himself, a smirk tugging on his lips.


	11. Boxed Wine

11. Boxed Wine

Hermione walked into her room. _It was just the wine that got me in a tizzy, _Hermione thought to herself as she pulled off her top and unbuttoned her trousers. Hermione did feel incredibly buzzed… but last she knew, being buzzed didn't mean you have a tingling between your legs… well, maybe sometimes, but never for her. She tripped over her foot as she tried to unclasp her bra, her arms behind her back.

"Oomph," Hermione groaned as she lay flat on her stomach, her face eating her rug.

"Granger…" a low, throaty gasp came from her door.

She looked up. "Oh dear Merlin…"

Malfoy's eyes were transfixed on her and she felt more naked than what she already was, clad in her bra and underwear. He was holding a bottle of wine and two glassed in one hand. He set them down on her dresser and coughed slightly.

"Uhm…" Malfoy didn't know what to say really.

Hermione stood up with minimal difficulty and quickly grabbed her robe, slinging it over her body. "Oh come off it, Draco," she murmured and tied the tie. "It's not as if you haven't seen this before."

"Not on you…" Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush and embarrassment. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, his other hand in his pocket. The hem of his shirt rose up slightly and Hermione saw his magnificent V. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him with his shirt off before, but the fact his shirt was on really did leave more to the imagination.

"I don't know," he replied.

Hermione sighed. "You don't know why you wandered into my room?" She eyed the wine. "Really?"

"I snuck a bottle and I was hoping you and I could just… relax."

"Relax?"

"As friends, I swear."

Hermione frowned. "I hadn't really thought you had any other intentions… but thanks for putting that in my head."

Malfoy mentally kicked himself. "Well, I'll put it back then…"

"No," Hermione replied. "Rain check?"

Malfoy looked up at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Okay."

"Tomorrow night then," Hermione noted. "I'm just dreadfully tired right now."

"Good night," Malfoy muttered and walked out of the room.

Hermione sighed. "Yes… goodnight."

---

Hermione sat on her mother's bed in the master bedroom of her house, her legs pulled up to her chest. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, leggings and her hair was pulled back pell-mell into a ponytail, strands of curls falling in her face every two seconds. She was watching her mother get ready to go out to dinner with a few fellow dentists. A holiday dinner that they apparently do every year.

"Which one looks better? The red or black?" Jean asked her daughter, throwing each dress against her robe covered body.

"What about the blue one?" Hermione asked, eyeing the dress slung over a chair.

Jean glanced at it warily. "It's too tight."

"What size is it?"

"Eight."

"Mum, you're a size six."

Jean rolled her eyes. "That's neither here nor there. Now choose."

Hermione laughed. "I like the red one."

Her mother nodded in approval. "I agree." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione chipped at her fingernails. "Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Jean asked as she came out of the bathroom. She looked gorgeous. "How do I look?"

"You look fabulous, mother," Hermione complimented, smiling at her.

Jean sat at the edge of the bed, putting in earrings. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Ron."

"Ah, yes… I wondered when you were going to speak up about that."

Hermione sighed and rested her chin on the top of her knees. "I should be more saddened… I should feel more regret… but I don't. Does that make me horrible?"

"No, it certainly does not."

"We had sex, Mum."

Jean's eyes softened. "I know."

"How?"

"There are some things a mother can just tell, dear."

"I don't regret it…"

"I didn't expect you to say you did."

"I know that you wanted me to wait though, Mum."

"This is true, it would have been nice for you to wait… but you made it to twenty-four before doing it… so I'd say I'm not too disappointed. So if neither of you regret it, then what was the wedge that was driven between you two?"

Hermione shrugged. "After he proposed, I kissed Harry." She left out the part about Malfoy. "And I felt all sorts of bad… but for Ginny… not for Ron. I don't know. I did this awful things to him and I couldn't feel anything about it… and Ron doesn't want kids… and every time I bring it up… he gets weird and we end up fighting… and he won't back down. I have to be the one to concede. It is like he never wants to work on anything in our relationship… but he loves me so much. He just thinks that all we need. Is just love… but we need substance as well, and we just didn't have it anymore. I don't know… I just don't feel anything for him and it scares me."

Jean patted Hermione's shoulder as she started sobbing. Hermione unfolded her body and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, crying into her shoulder.

"Hermione, there is no reason that a man should take _you_, of all people, for granted. You've done nothing wrong, darling," Jean cooed as she rocked her back and forth. "What made you two decide to actually break things off?"

Hermione pulled away a bit and wiped her eyes. "Ron was jealous because I was playing with Adrianna."

"Do you blame him dear? Anyone could tell that you are smitten with that child."

She groaned. "I like children! Is that so bad?"

"It's not bad, Hermione, but just think who the father is."

"Draco?"

"Exactly."

"I don't get your point, Mum."

"Ron wasn't jealous of Adrianna… he was jealous of Draco. Because Draco could give you what he couldn't."

"A child?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want Draco… I did only want Ron at the time…"

"Is that really a true statement, Hermione?" She opened her mouth to reply. "Ah, ah, ah… dig deep and think about this one, dear."

"But I…"

"Before you speak, let me just point out that I have seen the way he looks at you, trust me… your looks are just as smoldering."

Hermione shut her mouth as her mum got up to finish getting ready. Was it a true statement? Did she really _not_ want Draco? Did she look at him that way?

"Hmph," Hermione grumbled, which warranted a smirk from her mother.

Jean knew that she was always right.

---

Hermione was reading a novel when there was a light knock at her door.

"Come in," Hermione called out, setting the book down. She knew who it was because there was no on else in the house.

"Adrianna's asleep," Malfoy spoke as he entered. "Thought I'd take you up on that… er..."

"Wine date?"

Malfoy smiled slightly. "Yea, sure."

Hermione crossed her legs on her bed and sat up. She eyes the glass already on her night stand and slowly hid it before Malfoy could notice.

"I know you've already been drinking some wine…"

Hermione chuckled. "Busted."

Malfoy shot her a quick smile and pulled the cork out of the wine bottle, pouring it into the two glasses. He handed her one. Hermione pressed the rim to her lips and paused.

"You know after this glass I'm going to be acting rather silly," Hermione stated.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's alright… I'm sure I can catch up."

Hermione smirked and took a large swallow. "So much better than boxed wine."

He wrinkled his nose. "It comes in boxes?"

"The cheap stuff does."

"That explains why I've never had it… I'm not one to buy the cheap things," Malfoy replied.

Hermione nodded and took another large gulp and sat down on her bed. "Care to join?"

He eyed the spot next to her and grabbed the wine bottle, joining her on the bed. He was trying to keep his breath in check, because around her, it was becoming very difficult for him to breathe right.

"Look, Granger… I…" Malfoy sighed.

Hermione smiled in a confused manner. "What?" She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Malfoy took her glass and reached around her and sat it down on the night table as well as his own glass and this his hands cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened as he hands reached up and clasped his wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a rushed whisper.

He shook his head. "What are you doing… to me?" he whispered, searching her sparkling eyes.

Hermione's hands dropped to her lap. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He took her hand and placed it over his racing heart. He knew it was corny as hell, but he needed her to realize… even if she just laughed at him. He needed her to see how her really felt when he was around her.

"_This_," Malfoy urged. "This is what I'm talking about.

Hermione withdrew her hand and sighed. "I should hate you. You treated me like shit all those years and you always had this constant idea in your head that I was inferior… I shouldn't even accept anything you are saying to me… you were vile. You were just plain awful."

"I was," Malfoy muttered. "You're right. You _should_ hate me… forget I mentioned anything. I'm sorry." He felt her fist punch his leg. "What the fuck was that for?!" He nearly screamed.

"I _hate_…" Hermione began, staring him in the eye. Malfoy gulped, anticipation the word 'you' to come out of her mouth. "I _hate_ that I can't hate you," she breathed. "By all means, I should. You're right. But… I just can't." Her eyes were tearing up. She felt unusually emotional. "I have fallen for that little girl. I didn't mean to… but she has a piece of my heart that I can't give back."

"I don't want you to…" he whispered and rested his head on hers.

Hermione smiled. "You have a piece of my heart as well…" she murmured.

Malfoy froze. This was really happening. "Hermione?"

She got up and paced the room. "Oh Merlin I knew you didn't feel that way! Of _course_ your feelings are purely carnal! Of course, you can't really fall for someone after you fell for that wench Astoria… I mean, honest… you don't have to explain. I get it… she ruined love for you and ran away with that Jean guy… but I just thought that…"

And then Hermione was up against the wall, hot breath on her neck and sweet, wet kisses trailing up her jaw line.

"Draco, what are you…"

"I love you."


	12. Weeping Willow Part One

12. Weeping Willow (Part One)

"You are _utterly_ impossible!"

"I'd rather be impossible than an insufferable…

"…_don't_ you finish that sentence!"

"…KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"You are such a _jerk_!"

"Oooh, that one hurt, _Granger_."

Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy through her glare. "Why are you being like this?!"

"Because I can be."

"Real mature," Hermione murmured. "What happened to you? What happened to the Malfoy that was actually pleasant?"

Malfoy scoffed, "You _believed_ that bit, did you?"

Hermione's mouth sat agape for a few moments before she snapped it shut. "I _hate_ you."

"My sentiments exactly," he drawled, folding his arms over his chest, letting a sneer spread across his face.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off.

_I am such a liar,_ Malfoy thought.

---

_One day earlier…_

Hermione woke with a start. She had _just _been kissing Malfoy, had she not? She rubbed her head lightly and let herself fall back on her pillow. _No,_ Hermione thought. _It was all just a dream…_

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in?" Hermione called.

Her mother was at the door, smiling softly. "How was your night?"

Hermione frowned, eyeing the dresser that held the empty wine bottle and dirty glasses. "Dull… we had wine and talked about school and other menial things…"

"Oh," Jean replied. "Well, where was he headed this morning?"

Hermione frowned yet again. "He left?"

She nodded. "Just this morning. With Adrianna."

"Hmm," Hermione murmured. "I don't know…"

Jean patted her knee. "At any rate, you need to get up. There's a letter for you on the table downstairs… and I made you breakfast as well. So, come along."

Hermione sighed. "Alright…"

---

_Hermione,_

_Today is Christmas Eve and I really want you to come to the Burrow. You and Ron will be fine and I really miss you… So does Gin and Molly… even Percy. So please, come out here… even for just an evening?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_---_

_Harry,_

_I would, but I invited Malfoy to my home this Christmas because he was all alone with his daughter… Unless he can come too, I don't think I can make it. Send Gin and Molly my love._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_---_

_Don't worry about it. It's fine. He can come too. Honest. See you at four o' clock._

_Harry_

_---_

Hermione bit her lower lip. She was definitely not pleased about the way her conversation with Harry went. She expected to see him back off and tell her that it wasn't such a good idea… but no, he told her it was _fine_. What the hell? Hermione slumped back further on the couch.

"What's gotten you so fidgety?"

Hermione jumped. "What? Why? What are you talking about? Where have you been?"

Malfoy frowned at her. "Everything alright?"

She shook her head and dismissed him, sinking back into her thoughts. It was twelve o' clock… she only had four hours to get her act together.

"Seriously, Granger… What's gotten into you?" Malfoy asked as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Where have you been?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're not excused… you can't just leave unexpectedly for half the day, doing Merlin knows what…" Hermione trailed. "Really, what were you doing? Where were you?"

"Well, _Mum_, I dropped Adrianna off with her grandparents…" Malfoy replied and saw confusion strike Hermione's face. "Astoria's folks place."

She was still confused. "But I thought…"

"…Just because Astoria doesn't give a rat's ass about her child, doesn't mean her parents don't either."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry… I was just…"

He shrugged, no worries etched on his face. "Doesn't matter, really. They love her and that's all that matters… I love the girl, but I now have some much needed _me_ time… Why are you so anxious?"

Hermione shot him a look. "Why are you so complacent?"

"Touché? I guess…" Malfoy looked at her. "Really. What is bugging you?"

Hermione sighed and reached into her pocket and shoved him the letter. He scanned through. "Oh…"

She groaned. "I know…"

"You want to go."

Hermione's gaze met his. "I…I don't want to put you in that situation…"

"Again, doesn't matter. You're going." Malfoy patted her knee. "Besides, you know I get great pleasure from watching Weasels twitch…"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was muffled by the sudden touch of his lips to hers... and then he was gone.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. What had just happened?

---

"Are you sure she's coming, mate?" Ron asked, nervous as hell.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure. She can't just ditch my plea like that…"

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

Harry suddenly became very nervous. "Oh, hehe, you know… erm, like… we're best friends. It's not like there's anything going on."

Ginny snorted. "Oh _please_, Harry… you're good looking… but face it, Hermione has become a bombshell and she is _way_ out of your league… I'm surprised she even stayed with R… OW! Damnit, Harry," Ginny grumbled and rubbed her side where Harry had elbowed her.

Ron was paled. "She really is beautiful… I don't know why she even dated me in the first place…" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come off it. You're good looking… Hell, if I weren't a bloke, I'd snog you…"

Ron and Ginny blinked several times at him. Harry looked down at his drink champagne and then back up at the red heads. "It's the alcohol."

"Weird," Ginny breathed.

Ron started laughing. "I always thought you had a twinkle in your eye for me."

Harry blushed. "Fuck off, Weasley." And then he downed the remaining contents from his champagne flute. "I was just trying to build up your confidence."

"Oh, you did that alright," Ron joked. "I think you actually got me all hot and bothered."

Ginny was giggling and Harry shot her a look. "What? You brought it on yourself talking about how good looking my brother was…"

"Wow, did I really miss that much? Harry? You jumped ships?"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and ran over to her, giving her a hug. "Don't listen to them… I made one little comment and they won't let it go."

"You said you'd snog Ron because you thought he was attractive!" Ginny shouted out.

"No," Harry said through gritted teeth and turned to look at them both. "I _said_… _if_ I weren't a bloke, I'd snog him…"

Hermione sniggered. "That's still awfully weird, Harry."

"Right?" Ron laughed, catching Hermione's eye for the first time. They smiled slightly at each other and quickly looked away.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Harry bellowed and stormed past them, up the stairs, slamming his door over dramatically.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny laughed. "You should have been here! It was _so_ funny!"

Hermione smiled. "I wish I would have been," she replied and welcomed Ginny's embrace.

Hermione then turned to Ron who looked at her sheepishly. Hermione took in a small breath and held out her arms to hug him. Ron gulped and quickly shoved out his hand. Hermione frowned, rolled her eyes and let her hand grasp his. She felt rejected and kind of embarrassed.

"Nice to see you, Hermione," Ron said and quickly retracted his hand and shoved it in his trouser's pocket.

Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Ronald, nice to see you too."

"And we all know it's nice to see me," Malfoy drawled and walked towards them. He took Ginny's hand and kissed it. Hermione noticed a blush creep across her cheek and Ron's only visible fist to clench. "And _so_ nice to see you, Ronald." He stuck out his hand, waiting for Ron to accept it.

Ron glared at Malfoy's pale hand and with nostrils flaring he turned on one heel and stormed up the stairs, he too slamming his door dramatically. Hermione let her eyes roll freely now.

"Hermione? What is he… uhm, doing here?"

Hermione blinked. "What? Harry didn't tell you? He said… he said it would be fine."

"He did, I read the letter," Malfoy chimed in.

Hermione closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself for bringing him. She knew he was going to cause troubles… _Merlin, why don't I think sometimes?_ Hermione pondered.

Ginny frowned and shook her head. "Harry never told me he sent you a letter… I mean, _I_ sent you a letter… and you never responded."

Hermione blushed. "Gin, I'm sorry… I was really busy…"

"…you know what she means?" Malfoy jeered.

"Shut up," Hermione snapped and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Merlin, woman…" He muttered and rubbed his arm. "You…"

"…hit like a man, I know. Now, shut up."

"Okay. Okay."

Ginny smirked. "You seem to have him completely tamed."

"No, just house trained," Malfoy replied. "Get me in the bedroom and I'm… OW! DAMNIT HERMIONE!"

Hermione glared in his direction. "Stop acting like such an idiot."

"What is a Malfoy doing in our home?"

The three of them snapped their gaze to see Percy, clad in the most hideous sweater ever seen and matching socks.

"Nice get up, Weasel," Malfoy snorted.

Percy looked rather indignant. "I'll have you know that I will not be treated in such a manner."

Just then, a pillow collided with his head.

"Stop being such a prude, Perce," Bill commanded cherrily. "Oi! Hermione! Long time no chat!"

"Bill!" Hermione hugged him. "Where's Fleur and the kids?"

"They're in France, visiting the parents," Bill replied with a shrug. "What up, Malfoy?"

Malfoy blinked a little. "Uhm, not a whole lot… Bill?"

Hermione laughed. "Wow, I think you might have almost killed him with kindness, Bill."

Bill smirked. "That _was_ the point."

Malfoy shook his head. "Er, right…"

"Just messing." Bill ruffled Malfoy's hair and jumped over the back of the couch and slid into a seat, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Did I hear correctly?" A voice resounded from the kitchen as Molly emerged from behind the door. "Is a Malfoy really… Oh! Merlin's beard… why is there a Malfoy in my home?!"

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. "Erm, hello, Mrs. Weasley."

She just squinted her eyes at him, not replying. Just then, Harry and Ron began coming back downstairs just as George walked through the door.

"Oi! What is it? Halloween? Is someone trying to be funny and dress up like a Malfoy?!" George chortled.

Hermione shot a glance at a very uncomfortable Malfoy. "He's… he's actually here with me."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" Ron hissed.

Hermione groaned. "No! Not like that! I just mean… he was lonely… and I was just being nice…"

"Right…" George droned, smirking at Hermione who was now blushing.

"So you dumped my brother for the likes of him!?" Bill laughed. "That's classic!"

"Sod off, Bill!" Ron shouted.

The door swung open again and Arthur Weasley was walking in. "I got news that Remus is going to be… Holy hell! There's a Malfoy in my living room!"

Ginny sighed. "Dad, he's with Hermione."

"Wh…what?" Arthur sputtered. "But… what about Ron?"

Hermione wanted to scream, even though this whole situation as quite comical. "What about Ron! I'm not dating him! _Nor_ am I dating Malfoy! Just lay off!"

George shrugged. "You're right, 'Mione… I mean he did save Ron's life… Harry's too…"

"GEORGE!" Ron and Harry growled at the same time.

Everyone was staring at the two of them now.

"He what? Ron? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione breathed.

"It was almost six months ago… not a big deal," Malfoy muttered.

Molly's eyes widened. "Not… not a big deal?! If it weren't for you, apparently, my son would be dead!"

"Oh, come off it, Mum… I'm _fine_," Ron replied, irritated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yea… okay… so Death Eaters attacked us and we all would have died if it weren't for the fact that Malfoy warded them off and incapacitated about four of them… on his own… without any help… okay, okay… we get it. He's our savior… blah, blah, blah. We owe him our lives. Jeez, I'm rambling."

Ginny laughed. "You really shouldn't have had that third glass of champagne."

Hermione began giggling too and pretty soon the whole room was laughing at nothing in particular… but it sure washed away any weirdness or awkwardness. Malfoy relaxed a little, allowing himself a few chuckles as well.

"What the fuck is he doing here!"

Everyone turned to look at a flabbergasted Charlie standing in the doorway. Everyone started roaring with laughter again.

"Oi, Charlie! He's with Hermione!" Bill laughed.

Charlie frowned and looked from Ron, to Hermione then to Malfoy and then at his hysterical family, still laughing as if Malfoy was one of their old friends and he just told the most hilarious joke. "You are all off your rockers…" he said, shrugging and walking into the kitchen.

The laughter eventually died down and soon everyone just went back to normal. Hermione waited Ron was out of the room and then she grabbed Malfoy's hand and drug him outside, through the snow, underneath the secluded willow that her and Ron used to steal kisses back in the day.

"What's this all about?" Malfoy asked, still allowing himself to be dragged. "It's fucking cold out!"

Hermione stopped and turned him to face her. "What was that all about earlier?"

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"You _know_ what."

"No, I really don't…"

"Yes… yes you do."

"What do I know?"

"You know what you did."

"I've done a lot… refresh my memory?"

So she did. He grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, hard, quick and smugly. "That."

"Oh… you mean this?" Malfoy grabbed her by the waist forcefully and pressed her up against the trunk of the willow, dipping down to capture her lips on his. His body was pressed firmly up against hers and he felt her give in and snake her arms around his neck, her left leg snaking up and hooking around his waist. He began sucking on her neck, taking in her every scent. Relishing in her taste and the feel of her warm, soft body tangled up him his. He pressed his hips up against her and she let out a soft, sweet moan. He smirked against her neck and then he pulled away.

Hermione breathed heavily and wiped her lips. "Yea, I meant that."

"I told you last night why."

Hermione frowned. "What did you tell me?"

Malfoy smirked. "You weren't _that_ drunk, Hermione."

She bit her lower lip. Was her dream in fact a reality? "You… you lo…"

"Hermione?"

She looked over Malfoy's shoulder instantly to see Ron standing there with the worst expression in his eyes. Disappointment.

"Oh dear god…" Hermione breathed and pushed Malfoy off of her. Ron shook his head and began jogging back to the house. "Ron! Wait!" She ran after him.

"Yes, Hermione… I am in love with you." Malfoy sighed and turned to watch her run after the one guy that was always going to be in his way. "Fuck you, Granger."

_A/N: I am really liking where this is going and YES… I know I am completely biased when I say that… but oh well. Can't wait to start writing part two… it's going to intense… unless, of course… I just drag it out… =P But, erm… well. Just… READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Even if you hate it, I would appreciate the feedback. =]_


	13. Weeping Willow Part Two

13. Weeping Willow (Part Two)

_"Hermione?"_

_She looked over Malfoy's shoulder instantly to see Ron standing there with the worst expression in his eyes. Disappointment._

_"Oh dear god…" Hermione breathed and pushed Malfoy off of her. Ron shook his head and began jogging back to the house. "Ron! Wait!" She ran after him._

_"Yes, Hermione… I am in love with you." Malfoy sighed and turned to watch her run after the one guy that was always going to be in his way. "Fuck you, Granger."_

That was exactly how Malfoy had played it out in his mind… her getting all noble and trying to spare the Weasel's feelings… running after him and making amends. He groaned at the thought of her and _him_ together… wrestling around in the sheets… playing house together with a whole lot of kids… except, he didn't want kids. How could Malfoy forget? That was Hermione's biggest problem with him… and that was the one thing he had the upper hand in. But, she couldn't have kids anyway… or at least that's what she was claiming… because, she did, he remembered, come to him for contraception potion… so what was all that about. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

He shook himself of his thoughts and focused back on the present. Hermione's leg was still wrapped around his body. She was still slinging onto him in a needy fashion… he was still hard as hell against her… and she wasn't running after the Weasel. _This is new,_ Malfoy thought. All he had heard was the Weasel say her name… but she wasn't moving. His stomach did a back flip.

She was still tense against him, despite her lack of disentangling herself. "Oh, for Merlin's sake."

"Do you want to go after him?" Malfoy asked hoarsely.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Damnit, Malfoy… I'm sure I don't want to go after him."

"Okay then," he breathed and pressed his lips up against hers once more.

She pulled away, this time disentangling herself. "We can't do this… not right now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

"Okay…"

She unwrapped her leg from around his body and sidestepped out from being pressed up against the tree. She smoothed out her robes and let her fingers act as a comb for her hair. "Erm… I'll meet you inside."

"We can go in together… I'm not scared of him."

Hermione laughed. "I know that but…" She eyed his groin. "You need to take care of _that_."

Malfoy looked down and his apparent erection. "Oh." He looked back up at her. Smirking. "You sure you don't want to take care of it?...OW!"

"You're a pervert!"

"It was just a suggestion!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you inside."

---

"Hermione! What did you say to Ron?" Ginny asked immediately as she got back inside.

She frowned and bit her lower lip. "It isn't so much what I said as what I did."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Hmph," Hermione grunted. Ginny angrily pinched Hermione in the shoulder. "Ow! Merlin! Okay, okay…" She grabbed the red head by the arm and led her away from the masses. "I kissed Draco Malfoy."

"What happened to 'there's nothing going on'?"

"I didn't think there was… there still may not be. I don't know anymore."

"Did my brother see you?"

Hermione fell silent.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You have to go talk to him… you owe him that much."

"I know… but… wait, I owe him? Since when?"

Ginny suddenly got very serious. "I think I can forgive you two for what you did to Ron and I, because I know where your heads were at… but Ron won't ever be able to. That's how you owe him."

Hermione gasped. "He… Harry told you?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to hate you, Hermione. I'm trying to keep a level head about this whole thing… but in the process of snogging my fiancé, you also cheated on my brother… I'm just… I think I'm giving you a lot of leeway right now."

Hermione took the nearly sobbing girl in her arms. "I know you are. I am so sorry that happened… It really shouldn't have."

"No, it _really_ shouldn't have… and I'm _not_ over it. But I love Harry and I love you so I am willing to see if I can still function with you both after knowing what I know."

Hermione nodded. "I will do whatever it takes."

Ginny sighed. "Right now, all I want is for you to go and talk to Ron."

She couldn't resist Ginny's request... she had to talk to Ron.

---

"Come in."

"Hey, Ron…"

"What?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Did Ginny send you?"

"Yes."

"Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No…"

"Did you ever even love me?"

"Wha… what? Of course I did."

"Then _how_ could you do that to me. With_ him_?"

Hermione glowered in his direction. "I didn't do anything to you… we aren't together."

"And you just _have_ to rub that in my face… at my house?"

"I didn't rub it in your face."

"Mind as well have."

"Come off it, Ron. I didn't ask you to follow us out there."

"I know."

"Are we done?"

"We've been done…"

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "You are being immature!"

"You are being _loose_!"

"You had a different girl every week according to Ginny when we broke up the first time… am I not allowed one rebound liaison?"

"Is it just a rebound?"

_I don't think so_, Hermione thought. "Yes, of course."

"You're lying! You were lying then and you're lying now! You have feeling for that git!"

"That git saved your goddamn life, asshole!"

"Yea, well maybe he did, but he's ruining it right now! Has he no integrity?"

"Integrity? He has more than I do! When I kissed Harry, he was the one that reprimanded me about it… Oh god." Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth realizing the devastating words that had just spilled out of her mouth. Ron turned pale.

"_Excuse me_," Ron wheezed out. "You… you _what_?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "Nothing…"

"No, please… do tell."

"Ron, you have to know that it was just twice…"

"TWICE?!"

"…we were vulnerable and… I only said something because you were talking about how perfect I was and I…"

"Well, obviously I was wrong in my assumption… you aren't just loose… you're a loose whore, Hermione Granger," he spat venomously as she shoves past her and out of his room rejoining the party downstairs.

---

"You fucking bastard," Ron hissed in Harry's ear once he got downstairs.

Harry wheeled around, shock on his face. "Ron? Mate? What's wrong?"

"I need a word," Ron replied angrily through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Harry replied as they walked into the abandoned kitchen. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"You fucking kissed her."

"Who?" Ron's look got even eviler. "Oh, Hermione? No, Ron… you have it all wrong. It was just the one time…" He got another look. "Okay, two… but trust me! It meant nothing! There is absolutely nothing going on between us."

Ron shook his head. "Why would you do that to me?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know… I had just lost Ginny and I… I wasn't thinking."

"I loved her," Ron breathed. "You knew how I felt about her and you kissed her anyway."

"Ron… please I'm sorry!"

"Harry… you are _dead_ to me… and I mean it."

"Ron, please don't do that."

Ron clenched his jaw and swung his fist forward, connecting with the right side of his face, sending Harry toppling to the floor. He felt utterly betrayed.

---

Malfoy was getting ready to walk back inside when Hermione stormed out, red eyed and sobbing.

He frowned. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Realization hit him. "What did the Weasel say to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No! It's what I _did _to him! He knows!"

He sighed. "Oh dear Merlin. Come here," Malfoy cooed and took her in this arms. "It will be okay."

"I… I just want to get out of here. Can we do that?"

He nodded and without speaking another word, he apparated them back to Hermione's parent's house. Silence ensued the both of them for the rest of the evening. They dare not speak of the events that transpired between them either. Hermione was too fragile emotionally to deal with anything else. He just held her until she fell asleep, and then he too drifted off.

---

They returned to Hogwarts the next day. Hermione didn't want to be around anyone really. She was still walking around in a daze. She didn't know what to say or how to act around anyone. She had hurt the one person that had only ever been good to her… all because she didn't know what she wanted. And she still didn't know. Her actions became more mechanical and cold. She wasn't putting any real thought or feelings into anything. She was completely evasive, she only spoke when lecturing students or giving out detentions. She barely even spoke to herself in her mind. She was just an empty shell, not bothering to even try and attempt to live life. Harry had tried to contact her, telling her what had happened and to basically bitch her out for spilling the beans. She ceased to care after the third letter. Ron, in the end, had just as much of a right as Ginny to know. Apparently Ron found out that Ginny knew and now he was mad at her too… She tried to muster up the feelings to car about that too, because Ginny had only ever been good to her… but she couldn't care about that either.

---

_Ronald,_

_I am so sorry for the way things happened over Christmas break. I feel just awful about it… I don't want things to end like this… I love you…_

"Hmph," Hermione grunted and crumpled yet another piece parchment. She pulled out another sheet.

_Ron-_

_It's been a while… nearly two months. I know I don't deserve it… but I was rather hoping you and I could work something out… that maybe you could forgive me. I do love you and don't want to lose you as a friend. Ever. What I did was wrong and impulsive and stupid… but it wasn't me… it was a very very very vulnerable version of me. You know that's not who I am. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_That'll have to do_, Hermione thought as she sealed the letter and gave it to a barn owl.

---

_Hermione,_

_All is forgiven._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

---

Hermione scanned the letter at least twenty times. "All is forgiven," Hermione echoed the letters that were scribbled on the paper. She was almost elated with happiness. More emotion than she had felt in a long time. She bit her lower lip with a smile and knew who she wanted to share this moment with.

"Draco! Draco, slow down! Hey! Stop!" Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Did you not hear me?"

"I did."

"Okay? What's wrong?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that everything is okay now… with Ron."

"What a delight. Is that all?"

"What is your problem? Did I do something?"

"My problem? What's your problem, Granger?" Malfoy growled. "It's been two months since you even spoke to me last. You just walk around like you're a fucking dead person right after you kiss me and then when you finally talk to me _all_ you can call tell me is that everything is fine between you and Weasel? Very classy, Granger. Even for a Mudblood."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione gasped. "I… I didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh, bollocks, Granger. You knew _exactly_ how much I cared."

She bit her lower lip. Not speaking.

" You're such a bint, you know that? You are a fucking Mudblood, bint."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You deserve it!"

"You are _utterly_ impossible!" Hermione finally shouted.

"I'd rather be impossible than an insufferable…

"…_don't_ you finish that sentence!"

"…KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"You are such a _jerk_!"

"Oooh, that one hurt, _Granger_."

Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy through her glare. "Why are you being like this?!"

"Because I can be."

"Real mature," Hermione murmured. "What happened to you? What happened to the Malfoy that was actually pleasant?"

Malfoy scoffed, "You _believed_ that bit, did you?"

Hermione's mouth sat agape for a few moments before she snapped it shut. "I _hate_ you."

"My sentiments exactly," he drawled, folding his arms over his chest, letting a sneer spread across his face.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off.

_I am such a liar,_ Malfoy thought before he sighed and ran after her. "Hermione!" He picked up pace. _Damn she's fast! _He thought. "HERMIONE! STOP!"

He finally caught up to her grabbed her, pulling her back to him and turning her to face him. She collided with his chest and she let him hold her, crying helplessly. She began pounding on her chest, frustrated. So fucking frustrated at him. How dare he treat her like that? How could he mean what he said if he treats her like shit?

"I fucking hate you!" Hermione sobbed and she thrashed at his chest.

He grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her. "Stop that… OW! Stop!"

Hermione kept struggling under his strength to no avail. "I hate you," she mumbled still sobbing.

He looked down at her, eyes all wet and glistening. He bent down and kissed her, softly and gently… almost hesitantly. She seems to soften against him, but he noticed that she wasn't fully letting go. He pulled away.

"Do you really hate me?"

Hermione's stare turned into a fierce glare. "I should."

He nodded. "By all means, yes you should." His voice dropped. "But do you really?"

Hermione sighed, her eyes warming up. "No."

"So if not hate then what?"

"The question is… how do you feel about me?"

Malfoy chuckled lightly. "I love you, Hermione Granger." He sighed. "But you knew that one."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Never would she have thought that _that_ is what he would say to her. She blinked several times, not able to find her voice. His grip lessened on her wrist and eventually he just let go, taking a few steps back.

"I thought for sure… that maybe you… I'm sorry…"

Hermione frowned. "Where are you going?" she finally spoke, eyeing Malfoy as he started to back away.

He stopped for a moment. "Somewhere were the tension isn't so thick."

She took several steps forward, backing him against a wall. Their favorite places to be. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled lightly at him. "Your eyes are a lot bluer up close. I noticed that."

"Erm…"

He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his, dipping her tongue in-between his parted lips. She moaned as she leaned fully into him. Relishing in the feel of it all. The contours of his body complimented hers completely. She pulled away with a whimpered protest from Malfoy.

"I don't get it," he whispered heavily, wiping his lips. "You can't keep messing with my head. Either you love me…"

"I love you."

"…or you don't. It's not that hard. I mean… wait, what?"

"I _said_ that I love you."

"You… you do?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't tell me that the overly confident Malfoy is losing his arrogance."

Malfoy smirked and pulled her back up against him, kissing her neck. "Not a chance."

"Thought so," Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should probably move out of the hall though.

Malfoy detached himself from her neck and nodded. "You're probably right…" He looked down the hall. "I actually have class in fifteen minutes. Meet up after dinner?"

Hermione shook her head yes. "Sound's okay with me." She checked the time. "I have class too. I gotta run." She scampered off.

"I love you." Malfoy sighed as she ran off. He was completely elated by what had just happened. Nothing could bring him down.

"Please don't tell me you fell for her?"

He shut his eyes and groaned. _No! Not her! Not now!_ Malfoy thought. "Astoria."

_A/N: Read and Review!! =D I dunno what else to say about it!_


	14. Astoria

14. Astoria

_Hermione,_

_All is forgiven._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

---

Hermione was baffled. "What on earth do you think that means, Luna?"

"I think it means you are forgiven for your transgressions," she replied with a slight shrug.

She sighed. "I suppose… but he's a Weasley. They are all hot heads. The whole lot of them!"

"Treacle Tart?" Luna asked, shoving a plate of pastries her way.

"Erm… no." Hermione held out her hands in refusal. "But thanks for asking."

Luna set down the plate and stared pointedly at Hermione. "He's moved on."

Her gaze snapped to meet Luna's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"We write each other occasionally… and he told me that he is seeing someone. Some Auror."

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "That's… well, that's…" She didn't know why, but she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "That's good for him."

"It's why he's forgiven you," she stated.

Hermione gulped. "Yea, I sort of pieced that one together… I need to go."

"Come back soon? It gets lonely up here."

Hermione nodded with a small smile and picked up a Treacle Tart for the road. "I will. Thanks."

"Anytime."

---

"Astoria."

"Oh, Draco… you are way too pathetic. She's a Mudblood for Merlin's sake…"

"Stop that," Draco snapped, even though he had just been calling her a while ago… before they professed their love… "What are you doing here?"

Astoria handed him a piece of parchment. "Ministry Order…"

Draco scanned the letter and his heart dropped.

---

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_It has come to our knowledge that you both wish to separate and end your marriage due to Mrs. Malfoy's infidelity, this being a level one in your file for partition from marriage. However, when there are children involved, this issue becomes a level two and the welfare of the child has to be taken into account. Since your child is so young, the Ministry has taken it upon themselves to make a forced suggestion. You two are both to spend the month together and see if you can't make things work. We will send in a marriage counselor two times a week and she will assess your standing at the end of the month. Since Mr. Malfoy is a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he cannot take a month off so graciously, Mrs. Malfoy is summoned to spend her time, January 13__th__ to February 13__th__, there at the school. Sorry for any inconvenience or strain that has put on either of you, but this is our final decision._

_Margaree Baxter_

_Head of Human Relations_

---

"But… this isn't fair… they can't force me to be with you! They can't force me to do _anything_ with you!"

Astoria laughed and it chilled Draco to the bone. "See, you have no choice, Draco… You are mine for a month and I am yours."

"But I don't _want_ you! I want…"

"…you want Granger? No, I will not have it. I will not lose my husband to a Mudblood."

"Are you daft? You lost me when you decided to jump in bed with that Jean guy during our three year old's birthday party!"

"That's neither here nor there… no matter what you do, you are stuck with me for a month… and I am determined to make this work…"

"He dumped you," Malfoy scoffed, crossing his arms in amusement.

"What?"

"Jean dumped you, didn't he?"

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"He dumped your ass so fast and then you realized how big of a bint you and when that happened you thought you could just come back to me… the one guy that has ever treated you decently?"

Astoria looked as if she were amused. "You know me so well." There was a twinkle in her eye. "You loved me once… who's to say you won't love me again?"

"I'm to say."

"Okay, Draco… Don't you have class?"

"Shit!" He took off.

"This isn't over!" Astoria called, delighted at the response she got from him. She looked down at the letter she had handed to him. "_I'm_ daft? Please… he's the one who actually fell for this."

---

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked at dinner. He was being moody and evasive.

"Nothing," he grunted and shoved another bite of chicken in his mouth.

She touched his arm slightly and he tensed up. "Oh… that's what wrong…"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You don't really want to be with me."

"Again… what?"

"You didn't even say hi to me in the hall… you just looked away like I was disgusting. You regret saying that to me, don't you?"

He took her hand and gave her a half smile. "You think too much."

She blushed. "I'm sorry…" She shot him a coy look. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"I can't." He stood up abruptly, shoving his plate away from the edge of the table. "I'm really busy and tired as hell."

Hermione was a little startled but nodded in mock understanding. She opened her mouth to speak, but he had already slid away from the table and was heading out of the Great Hall. She frowned slightly and sighed.

---

"What took you so long, _Darling_?" Astoria drawled and slung her arms around him when he entered into his dormitory.

He shrugged her off and just kept walking to his bedroom. He came back out moments later holing a quilt and a pillow. He threw them on the couch, gave her a quick glare and slammed his bedroom door shut. Astoria blinked several times at the wad of linens on the couch. She scoffed and made a pass for his bedroom door, pounding very loudly.

"Draco! You are not going to make me sleep on that couch!"

No answer.

"Draco!"

Still no answer,

"Fine… I'm sure Granger would _love_ to have me… and we could stay up all night talking about girl things… You know, make some drinks… you know how loose my lips get when I drink… who _knows_ what I may tell her about our current arrangement."

The door immediately swung open.

"You fucking bitch."

"There's the old Draco I came to love."

"Fine, take my bed. I'll take the couch…"

Astoria flashed a grin in his direction and shoved past him, plopping down on the bed. "Won't you come join me?"

Malfoy glowered at her. "Good night, Astoria." He shut the door and made his way to the couch, completely pissed off.

Astoria, however, was utterly delighted. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her belongings and grabbed one of Draco's quills that were sitting on his desk. She scribbled something down and called for an owl, strapping the strip to its leg and sending it off.

---

An elderly woman heard a tapping on her windowpane. She smirked and opened the latch, allowing the window to swing open and for an ordinary barn owl to hop in, lifting up its left leg. She took the parchment and unrolled it.

_I'm in._

_Astoria_

The woman smirked once more. Everything was going as planned. So far…


	15. Ronald

15. Ronald

Something was wrong. Hermione could feel it. Draco was keeping her at arm's length… he'd been like that for a whole week… She couldn't help but feel vulnerable… She had just told him she _loved_ him and then he got all-distant. She threw the rest of her cardigans into her suitcase and snapped it closed. At least she had the weekend to get away from everything and relax.

There was a soft knock on her door. Hermione sighed and made her way out to answer it.

"Look, Draco if you're here to… Astoria?"

She smiled smugly back at Hermionem holding a bottle of wine. "Granger. I brought wine. Draco mentioned something about how you liked it. Red wine, in particular."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my husband, of course."

"Your… your _what_?"

"My husband. Pay attention, my god." She shoved past Hermione and went straight for cabinets, ransacking them for glasses. "Where do you keep the glasses."

"Top right." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you and Draco divorced?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Astoria flashed her a smile and pulled the cork out of the bottle. "We were taking a short break… but now we're back together. It's all rather exciting really." She handed Hermione a glass and she took it hesitantly. Astoria plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to herself. "Join me?"

"Erm…" Hermione slowly sat down and pressed the glass to her lips. "Weird," she breathed before dumping the contents of the glass into the back of her throat.

"So anyway," Astoria continued. "I stopped by to give you this. I know how poor the Weasels are and since you are going to become one, I figured I should help out a bit. You know, do my part. So here you are." She dropped a bag of coins in her hand.

Hermione stared at it for a moment and then looked up at her. "What is this for?"

"Baby sitting Adrianna for all those hours, of course. I didn't know Draco was smart enough to hire help, but I was apparently wrong. You make a great nanny, I must say. Adrianna chatters on about you for hours."

"Oh," Hermione forced a half smile. "Well, these aren't necessary…" She tried to give the bag back.

"Nonsense!" Astoria shoved Hermione's hand back. "You take them. I don't need them… put them towards your wedding! At least this way you can have a… somewhat decent one."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not getting married… we aren't together anymore."

"Oh? What a shame," Astoria noted and stood up, setting her glass on the coffee table. "Getting dumped is never fun… You'll get through though. You're a somewhat decent-ish looking woman."

Hermione stood up as well. "Uh, thanks?"

"Pleasure is all mine, really. Have a wonderful weekend. Ciao!" Astoria brushed past Hermione and out the portrait door.

She looked on the ground and noticed a folded piece of parchment on the ground and picked it up.

"Hermione?"

She shoved the paper into her trouser pocket. "Luna, hello!"

"Hi," Luna barely whispered. She was paled and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Hermione's face fell. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"There's been another Death Eater attack…"

Hermione gasped. "And? Ron? Harry? What's happened?"

"My… my father's been killed."

Hermione suddenly felt very selfish. "Oh my god, Luna. Oh my god! Come here!" She rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around the little blonde.

"Why him?" Luna choked out. "He's the editor of a loony tabloid, for Merlin's sake! Why would _he_ be the target of _any_ attack?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know." Luna began sobbing harder. "Shh… Luna, come on. Breathe."

"I just… I can't even…"

"I know."

"LUNA!" Neville burst through Hermione's open door.

Luna pulled away from Hermione and immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Neville!"

Neville petted her hair. "It's okay. I'm here now." He looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry. I would have been here sooner but some damn Slytherins were messing with Mandrakes without earmuffs on and…"

"You're here now," Hermione declared. "That's all that matters."

"Do you mind if…"

"No, go. It's okay. I understand. I'll owl you, Luna."

Luna nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too…" she whispered and allowed Neville to walk her out of Hermione's dormitory.

She sighed and went into her room to grab her luggage. What if that would have been Ron or Harry? She shuddered at the mere thought of it. She couldn't imagine what Luna was going through. Poor girl. She let her suit case fall on its wheels with a dull thud and began pulling it behind her out of her dormitory. Her thoughts drifted to Astoria's visit… Draco Malfoy was a married man… and she had told him she loved him. She was such a fool. A swell of emotions took over her as she thought about how badly she had been played and about how awful she feels for Luna and how stupid she was for ever letting Ron go.

"Hermione." Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up in to his eyes. "Draco, what are you…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home for the weekend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't under the impression that I had to."

He shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just not feeling it anymore, Malfoy," Hermione replied with a shrug, trying to stay aloof, when she was really all twisted and torn on the inside.

"Do you love me, Hermione?"

She saw Astoria in the distance, walking towards them. She looked back at Draco, dead in the eye. "No." And with that, she stormed off, a lump rising in her throat.

He sucked in a sharp breath, completely shocked at her response. _What the fuck?_ Draco thought.

"Aw, Drake… what was that? Trouble in paradise?" Astoria wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pried her off and whipped around. "Leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that?" Astoria mused.

"_You_ cheated on_ me_!" Malfoy hissed, completely frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"But you still want me."

"The _only_ girl I want just left."

She rolled her eyes. "Granger?" He shot her a look. "Oh, come on. She's just a Mudblood."

He let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off towards his dormitory, Astoria on his heels. She was really starting to piss him off. Why would she want to make their marriage work when she was so keen to jump into another man's bed… rather, _his_ bed just with another man? He swung open the portrait door and stopped a little from the entrance. He turned around and caught Astoria by the arm and pulled her up against him.

"What are you _really _doing here?"

"I'm trying to make _us_ work."

"There is _no _us! Get that through your head woman!"

Astoria gazed at him. Not effected by his declaration. She brought up her hand and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. She smiled and pulled his lips to hers. They stood there, kissing for what seemed to be hours, ravishing each other's mouths. She pushed him down slowly onto the couch, not breaking their kiss. She sat on his lap, either leg on each side of his legs. He pulled her closer and breathed her in.

"See? You still love me."

He looked at her. Eyes pull of regret, confusion and anger. "I will always love you, Astoria."

She began kissing his neck at those words, unusually aroused at how he said them.

He pushed her away, but she kept trying to kiss him. "Astoria… Astoria! Stop!" He had her and arms length now. "It's true… I will always love you." She smiled. He shook his head. "But you cheated on me… you… Fuck, Astoria. You… you broke me."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a tantalizing kiss. He was willing himself to stop, but he couldn't… He had tasted her for the first time in so long that he couldn't just give that up… she was right there…the taste that he longed for. He flipped her off him and onto the couch, so he was pressing himself against her. So he was in charge. His kissed became more hungry and wanton.

"Draco…" Astoria gasped, clinging onto him.

He snapped back to reality and pushed himself off her. "What the hell are we doing?" He stood up and wiped his lips.

Astoria sat up and sighed. "We're making things work." She stood up and grabbed his collar. "You know… I've never stopped loving you, either."

And that was all it took… for him to make the biggest mistake of his life.

---

Hermione's knuckles collided with the wooden door and almost instantly, it swung open. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ginny ushered her in. "Wait, have you been crying? What happened?"

"I made a mis…mistake."

"Come, sit down."

"No, no… I don't deserve you, Gin. I betrayed you! And Ron!" Hermione whimpered as Ginny forced her to sit on the sofa with her.

"Hermione, everything is fine now. Ron and Harry are okay… You and I are_ fine_! And Ron…"

"Has moved on."

Ginny sighed. "Yea." She groaned. "Merlin, Hermione. _Please_ don't tell me that's why you're here."

She shook her head. "Luna's father was murdered."

"I know."

"And I told Draco Malfoy that I was in love with him."

"_What_?"

"And then I found out that he was still married to Astoria and apparently their happy!" Hermione sobbed.

Ginny patted Hermione's leg. "Oh, 'Mione… you should have known better than to trust him."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

There was commotion in the foyer. "Hermione, you need to know that Ron is coming over for dinner tonight… with his new girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Shit, Gin! I look like…"

"Shit?"

"I was going to say like I had been crying… but thanks."

Ginny rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at Hermione, cleaning her up. "There… now put on a brave face and come on, Hermione."

She nodded and followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Ginny! What are you making? It smells delicious!"

Hermione entered shortly after Ginny. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, giving her a hug.

Ginny coughed and harry backed off. Hermione winced a little, knowing why she coughed. "Hey."

"Hi, Hermione," Ron replied, smiling. Like, genuinely smiling at her, his fingers laced in the girl's, she noted.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny expectantly. "Oh! Right… Hermione," Ginny began. "This is Penelope Clearwater…"

"Oh, right… you dated Percy right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stomped on her foot as Harry tried to fight back a burst of laughter. "Anyway, you guys can take a seat in the dining room… I think I have everything set in the kitchen."

They all nodded as they pushed through the door to sit at the table.

"What brings you back here so soon, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I was just feeling nostalgic."

"Uh huh," Harry retorted.

"What? I miss you, can't I come back for that?" Hermione joked and Harry poked her in the side, rolling his eyes. She began to giggle.

Ron coughed and eyed them with a low, "Hm."

Hermione and Harry instantly dropped their hands to their sides and looked around awkwardly. "But really, Hermione. What's wrong?" harry asked after moments of awkward silence.

She sighed. "You guys were right about Malfoy, let's just say that."

Ron's face darkened. "What did he do to you, Hermione? Oh, Merlin, did he… he didn't did he? I told you he was bad news! DAMNIT HERMIONE!" Ron pounded his fist on the table. Everyone jumped.

Hermione gazed at him, mouth open from shock. "Ron… I… what are you talking about?"

"He didn't… well, _you know_." Ron raised his eyebrows in insinuation.

It clicked. "Ron! No! What the hell?" Penelope shifted in her eat uncomfortably. Hermione turned her attention to her. "How did you two meet, Penelope?"

"Percy…"

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Okay," Hermione said. "So, I kind of meant how did you two start dating?"

"Oh." Penelope's face reddened. "We're both Aurors and well, I don't know. I guess it just happened one night after work."

Ron smiled at her. "When we finally convinced you to come get drinks with us."

"You don't drink, Ron," Hermione stated.

He shrugged. "I've taken a liking to a glass every now and then."

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Because you always said how the taste made you feel queasy…"

"Dinner!" Ginny burst through the door.

Ron was relieved.

---

"Thanks again for the mean, Ginny. See you tomorrow Harry… and nice, erm, talking with you, Hermione…" Penelope said her goodbyes and Ron ushered her out the door.

Ron turned to Hermione before he left. "It was good seeing you, 'Mione."

"Good seeing you too, Ron… You seem happy."

He nodded. "I actually really am."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you," he breathed and hugged her. "Be seeing you." And then he turned to leave. Hermione sighed inwardly and turned to see Ginny rolling her luggage into their spare bedroom.

"You don't have to let me spend the night!" Hermione called after her and followed her up the stairs.

Ginny grunted and dropped the luggage on the floor in the room. "Shut up, Hermione. You had every intention of staying."

Hermione smirked. "Yea, I did."

Ginny sighed and gave Hermione a deep hug. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too, Gin."

"Okay, sleep well," Ginny breathed and pulled away, a tear in her eye.

Hermione caught her hand. "Hey, what's up?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's something."

"What's happened to you, Hermione?"

Hermione's eye widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you… you're all heartbroken and lonely and you cheated on your fiancé… What's happened with you?" Ginny wiped away her tears. "This isn't you."

Hermione's eyes stung with tears as well. Leave it to Ginny to just throw it all out there. "I don't know," Hermione sniffed. "And it scares me."

Ginny nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of her. "I'm always here, Hermione. I think I've already proven that to you."

"Oh, I know, Ginny. I do." Hermione hugged her again quickly. "You're an amazing person."

"Thanks," Ginny replied. "Sleep well, Hermione."

"You too, Gin."

Hermione began undressing after she left. When she was taking off her trousers, she heard a crinkling and pulled out the folded parchment from earlier. Curious, she unfolded it and her eyes widened at the contents. She sat down slowly, her breath coming in gasps. _There is not a Margaree Baxter that works in Human Relations… there's not even a Human Relations Department!_ Hermione thought. _What is Astoria up to?_

Hermione didn't know… but the one thing she did know was that Draco wasn't playing her… he really did love her. Hermione groaned and threw herself back on the bed. She really had ruined things.

A/N: Oh jeez. This took me a while to think about how I wanted this chapter to go. I think it went alright… I think? Gahh. Just Read and Review and let me know!!! You know you want to!


	16. Powder My Nose

16. Powder My Nose

"I can assure you, Miss… There is no new Department of Human Relation nor is there any person here by the name of Margaree Baxter. I've checked the records twice now, for you, and I'm afraid I need to get back to work. Have a good day."

Hermione glowered at the man who closed his window and disappeared into his office. She knew it… Astoria was just a nasty wench trying to… trying to what? That question was one Hermione didn't have the answer for. She shoved the letter back into her skirt pocket and made a beeline for the exit, lost in deep thought.

Her head collided into someone. "Whoa, there… be careful."

"I'm sorry, I was just… just…" Hermione looked up to see a _very_ familiar face. "Erm, Victor?"

"Hermione!"

"Wow, you actually can pronounce my name! I'm impressed."

"I've been working on my English since I met you. How have you been?"

"Oh," Hermione began, not sure of how to go about the conversation. She paused, thinking of the right words to throw out there.

He leaned in. "That bad, huh?"

She shot him a half smile and replied coyly, "Not all bad."

"Well, that's good… what brings you to the Ministry?" he asked.

"Oh… I was just… seeking out some information. Anyway, how have you been? You look good." He really, really, really, really looked _good_.

He smiled at her. "Thanks. I've been great actually… I got my Auror's license and just got transferred here from Bulgaria. It seems there's been a few Death Eater attacks."

"Oh, so you're living in London now? And working with Harry and Ron… and Penelope…" Hermione sighed and began getting lost in her thoughts again.

"I'm going to be working with your husband?"

"Oh… no. We're not… We were… but now we're… he's just my friend."

Victor frowned slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Hermione shook her head, forcing a smile. "No, don't worry about it. We are still friends and that's all that really matters… what about you?"

"Am I seeing anyone? Not anymore."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Do you eat dinner?" Victor blurted out.

She smiled. "Of course I do. Do you?"

He blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I mean… would you like to eat dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh you want me to go with you?"

"Yea, I have these passes to that Wizard's Ball…"

"I don't know if that would be such a great idea."

"It's only as friends."

Hermione contemplated the pros and cons… if it _really _was just dinner as friends, she could do it. Right? "I suppose... yea, sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Alright, where should I meet you?"

"Erm, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. See you then."

---

"Wow."

"Yea, that's what I said… I mean, what are the odds that I would just casually bump into Victor Krum?" Hermione asked, still in awe of the events that happened earlier that day. She sipped on her tea thoughtfully.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno… I just think it's weird that he's going to be working with my brother… two of your exes protecting one another? Just seems odd." Ginny started laughing. "I bet Ron was furious! He _hated_ him!"

"Oh stop. He only hated him because he liked me…" Hermione stated. "And that's over so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Ron _was_ a fan at some point in his life."

"I know, I know… I wonder how awkward it will be for all of us at the ball."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You guys are going to be there? Ron? Harry? Penelope?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "I thought you knew that?"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "This is going to be so weird!"

Harry burst through the door at that moment, looking furious. Ron was close behind him.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Harry bellowed.

The girls exchanged a wary and confused glance.

"What happened?"

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down, slamming his fist on the table. "_Victor Krum_ has worked at the Ministry all of two minutes before our ass kissing boss fucking puts him in charge of our goddamn field work!"

Ron sat down next to Hermione, equally as upset. "Harry and I are the team leaders! It's a load of codswallop, that's what this is!"

Hermione patted Ron's shoulder and he let her. "I'm sure Victor won't be arrogant enough to _really_ accept that position."

Ron pulled away from Hermione's touch and glared at her. "Oh yea? You think you know that 'cause you and _Vicky_ used to date?"

"Come off it, Ron," Ginny snapped.

"No, he's right, Gin! You shouldn't be defending that bastard!" Harry hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied defiantly. "I _will_ defend him because I am going on a date with him tonight! You _do not_ get to decide who I can or cannot speak kind words about, Harry Potter! Victor Krum has only ever been nice to the _both_ of you! Why do you both assume the worst in others! It's childish!" Hermione yelled and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go get ready." Hermione began walking away before she wheeled around. "Ginny, are you coming?"

Her eyes widened at how ill tempered Hermione was. "Erm, yea… coming." She shot harry and Ron a nasty look and scampered off with Hermione.

"You put on quite a show back there," Ginny said once they were out of ear shot and in the guest room where Hermione was staying.

She blushed. "I couldn't help it… He's a nice man!"

"Sounds like you have a crush."

"Oh stop… I mean, he did look gorgeous, but no! I still have…"

"…feelings for Malfoy? He screwed you over!"

"But I don't think he really did. Astoria forged a letter…"

"Oh, _please_ Hermione. Malfoy is a scumbag. Even if Astoria was just being a bitch when she came to you the other day, the fact still remains that they are still married, right?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"And you don't want to be that girl, do you?"

"Well, no but…"

"…but nothing. Krum is single, yes?"

"Yes."

"And attractive?"

"Yes."

"Alright then… forget about Malfoy… even if it's just for tonight and have fun as a single girl! Can you _please_ just do that for me?"

Hermione nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. "Yes, I suppose I can." She looked back at her trunk. "But I don't have a ball gown to wear!"

"I think I could find something…"

---

Hermione walked down the stairs in a white ball gown. She felt unusually nervous about her date and about the fact that she just might die if Penelope looked better than she did…

Ron was the first to see her come down and his jaw dropped slightly. "Merlin, Hermione… you look amazingly beautiful…" he whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione blushed and thumbed with the fabric of her dress. "Thanks, Ronald… you look dashing yourself." She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"No, it's alright. You have every right. Harry and I _were_ overreacting."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, just as there was a knock at the door. Harry grabbed it. It was Victor. The tension _clearly_ rose in the room, unbeknownst to Victor as he took Hermione into a deep hug and told her how utterly amazing she looked. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away as Harry just stood there awkwardly.

"Well, shall we go then?" Hermione asked as she linked her arm in Victor's.

He smiled and nodded as he bid his polite adieu to Harry as they left.

"That was the most awkward thing _ever!_" Hermione laughed after they arrived across the street from the party via apparation. They started crossing the street.

He laughed as well. "It really was. I just feel bad that they think I'm taking their job. We could be civil, but they won't even hear me out. I'm _not_ taking that position."

They handed the bouncer their passes and walked inside. "See? I _knew_ you weren't like that!" Hermione beamed up at him. "Oh, and I have a slight confession."

"What is it?" He asked, grabbing two glasses of champagne and hanging her one.

"I sort of… well… I told everyone that this was a date, kinda as a way to make them shut up."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Do you _want_ this to be a date?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked. He nodded, she continued. "I really do."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, because I don't know how long I was going to be able to keep up my act."

Hermione laughed. "If you liked me so much, you should have just said so!"

"Okay, I do like you. A lot, actually."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yea, you're a real catch, you know that?"

"I do now."

"Good…" he breathed, leaning in a bit closer.

"_Ohmygod_!" Hermione hissed and Victor pulled away.

"What? What is it? Did I do something?"

She shook her head. "No, no! You didn't do anything… there's just someone here that I _really_ did not expect to see."

Victor turned around to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy walking into the building, arms linked. He frowned and looked back at Hermione, who's gaze was transfixed on the couple.

"Is there something wrong with them?"

Hermione sighed. "No…" She shook her head. "So anyway, let's forget about them. Would you like to dance?"

"Love to."

---

Malfoy saw her when he walked in. She looked absolutely stunning and he could feel his heart clenching at just the sight of her… but she was with that Krum guy. Was _that_ why she retracted her feelings for him? Because of another guy? He shook his head. That seemed impossible for Hermione to do. She wasn't the type to play people. She wears her heart on her sleeve.

"Draco, are you coming?" Astoria asked, pulling him along.

"Hm? Oh, yes." He fell back in step with her.

He didn't know why he was with her. She was gorgeous and smart… but also cold hearted and judgmental. They had gotten along fine before he decided to grow up and put the past behind him. He glanced at Astoria and tried to force a smile at her already grinning face. He has slept with her and she had misinterpreted that to be more than what it really was and now he was stuck because he didn't want to be _that guy_ that just uses girls. Not anymore.

"Love, fetch me a glass of bubbly, would you? I need to go powder my nose."

Malfoy nodded and left to seek out a waiter as Astoria slipped away. Hermione saw her from afar, heading for an empty hall.

"Victor, will you excuse me for a moment? I need to, uh, powder my nose."

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Thank you, it will only be a moment."

Hermione slipped away and traveled down the hall that Astoria had only moments before. She heard two female conversing and she froze, listening in.

"Did you get him?"

"No, not yet." Hermione deciphered that voice to be Astoria's.

"Well how hard could it be?" The voice was getting agitated.

"That Granger girl has gotten in my way."

"Well then _do_ something about it!"

"I did! I turned her against Draco and all it took was a forged letter and a bottle of wine. She's actually quite thick for a so called bookworm."

Hermione balled her fists. She _knew_ Astoria was up to something.

"I _need_ him, Astoria. Whatever it takes."

"I know, Narcissa. Just give me some time."

"I've given you _plenty_ of time! Just get it done, you wench!"

Hermione heard a small pop and quick footsteps coming her way. She gasped and hurriedly ran back to the party before Astoria caught up with her.

"You're out of breath, what happened?" Victor asked as he took Hermione's hands in his.

She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "It's nothing! Don't worry…"

Hermione cast a glance over at Malfoy who had his arm around Astoria's waist and her arms around his neck. She felt consumed with jealousy and if looks could kill, Astoria would indeed be dead. Hermione still had no clue what the fuck she was up to. But she was bound and determined to figure it out… she watched some more as she flirted and caressed him and he seemed to not care at all. She was angry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Victor asked.

Hermione sighed. "There's something you should know…"

"…you're in love with that Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione peered at him. "How did you…"

"…I've been watching the jealous glances you keep casting at him… and believe me, he's been casting them at us as well."

"He's jealous of us?" Hermione inquired, a bit shocked.

"I'd assume so, otherwise I wouldn't keep getting death glares." Victor looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, we could make him more jealous…"

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Oh yea?"

He leaned in, getting closer and closer.

"There you two are!" Ginny pushed through the crowd of people.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Gin! You look stunning!"

"Thanks!" Ginny leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Don't worry, you look better than Penelope!"

Hermione smiled and looked around Ginny to see Penelope and while she did look very nice, Hermione knew she didn't compare to how Hermione looked tonight.

"Uhm, were we interrupting anything?" Ron asked as he cleared his throat.

Hermione looked at him and then to Victor. "You may have been, but don't worry about it. You look nice, Penelope." Ginny kicked her subtly in the shin.

"Oh, thanks. You look… well you look…"

"Fantastic," Ron murmured. Penelope glared at him, slapped his arm and stormed off. "Wait! Penelope! I'm sorry!" He ran after her and the remaining four burst into laughter.

"Well, we're going to go scope the party out, have fun!" Ginny smiled pointedly at Hermione.

"You too," Hermione answered.

"I like your friends." Victor smiled and pulled her close once more.

She grinned. "So do I." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is he looking?" Victor asked.

Hermione looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy gazing at her. "Uhm, yes."

"Perfect," Victor breathed and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione invited his kiss wantonly. It felt nice kissing him. It brought back good memories of school… of when times were much simpler.

He pulled away and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go get us a table. The dinner starts in a half hour."

She nodded as she scooted off through the crowd. Hermione smiled and bit her lower lip. Elated at how amazing Victor was being tonight. She turned and made her way to the washroom.

It wasn't until after she was out that she was pulled aside and pressed up against a wall in a dark hall. She only guessed who it was… it was a certain man who seemed to love to confront her up against a wall.

"Draco?" Hermione breathed.

He nuzzled his head in her neck. "Why?" he croaked.

"Why what? What are you doing?" Hermione's integrity was trying to push him off, while her heart was yearning for her to pull him closer.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do? Just tell me and I'll fix it… _please,_" he pleaded.

A lump rose in Hermione's throat as she pushed him away. "You never told me you were still married."

"I didn't know I was! I thought I was _happily_ divorced and then she just showed up with that decree from the Ministry! What was I supposed to do? It was an order!"

"The letter is a fake."

"What?"

"Astoria came to see the day I left and she dropped the letter on my floor… and I investigated a little and she made it up. You're… you really _are_ divorced." Hermione said the last of her sentence with a smile.

Draco seemed enraged. "Why would she fake it? What does she want from me…? Everything she's been telling me is a… lie?"

Hermione nodded. "I suppose so. I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry for not just coming to you in the first place."

"No, it's okay. I would have most likely done the same thing."

She sighed. "So you aren't married and Victor and I aren't really dating…"

Draco smiled and took a step closer to her, pressing her against the wall once more. "So technically there's nothing wrong with me doing this…" He kissed her neck. "Or this." He peppered her jawbone with light kissed. "Or… this…" he breathed and captured her mouth in his.

Hermione moaned at the sensation. She had been longing for this! She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her bottom, holding her in place against the wall.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" He whispered and sucked on her neck.

"Mmm, no." Hermione clawed at his back. "But… _ohhhh_… thanks." Hermione sighed and pulled away slightly. "We should stop and get back to that party…"

"Yea, most likely."

"Hey, can we just… no more lies? All this could have been averted if you would have just come to me. I don't want any secrets… at all."

A knot tied in his stomach. "Then there's something you should know."

---

"There you are I've been looking all over…" Victor was silenced by Hermione's vicious kiss on his lips. He complied to her aggressiveness, but only warily. She pulled away, fire in her eyes, and shot a death glare at Draco Malfoy. He looked saddened and defeated staring at the two of them. Victor looked down at Hermione who had tears brimming in her eyes. "Hermione?"

"Can we just go?" she whispered.

"We haven't eaten dinner yet."

"I don't care."

"Alright, let's go." He took her hand and walked them towards the exit, Malfoy watching their every move. Once outside, Victor finally spoke again. "Where do you want to go?"

Hermione devoured his lips once more, flicking her tongue in his mouth. "Your place," she moaned softly and looked up at him eagerly.

"Oh… _Oh!_" Victor held her out at arms length. "I don't think so, Hermione."

She began sobbing. "What the hell is your problem? Don't you want me?"

"Of… of course I want you! But we can't do that!"

"Why! We're adults!" She was sobbed even harder.

"Oi! What did you do to her?" Harry bellowed as he stormed out of the building, Ron close behind him.

Victor opened his mouth to begin and explain but Ron swung his fist forward and decked him square in the jaw.

"Stop it!" Ginny squealed and took Hermione in her arms. "Shh, 'Mione… what's wrong? What happened?"

"Dr…Draco slept with _her_!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison and looked down at Victor.

"So he didn't do anything?" Harry asked as he pointed at Krum.

"No!" Hermione yelled.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry mate…" Ron stretched out his hand to help him back up. Victor took the help.

Just then Malfoy burst out of the building, his face paled and nervous. "Death Eaters are here." Ron, Harry and Victor all withdrew their wands immediately and rushed past Malfoy into the building.

Malfoy walked up to Hermione, Ginny wandered away a bit to give him a chance to talk to her.

"Hermione," he breathed and reached out the touch her face. She let him. He then pulled her into an embrace and whispered something in her ear. He pulled away as quickly as he had embraced her and began jogging back inside. "Keep her safe!" he yelled over his shoulder pointedly at Ginny.


	17. Shards of Crystal

Top of Form

17. Shards of Crystal

Hermione wasn't even paying attention to the blond man in front of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and clinging onto her as if it were the last time he was going to get to hold her. No, she wasn't paying attention to him… she was concentrating on one detail… _Death Eaters._ _Here?_ Hermione thought as she watched him run inside, wand at the ready… yelling out for Ginny to keep her safe. She shot a look at Ginny. "You aren't seriously going to try and keep me out of harm's way, are you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No… and I'm pretty sure he knew it was a lost cause when he asked that of me."

Hermione gave her a half smile as she brandished her wand that had been strapped to her leg… just in case Victor tried to get fresh. Little did she know _she_ was going to be the one getting fresh. Hermione sat on the stoop and began removing her strappy heels, Ginny following suit. "Ready?"

The red head nodded as they made their way up to the front doors…

---

Screams. Spells. Hexes. Blood… everywhere. Hermione was aghast… but didn't have much time to remain shocked as a hex came flying her way.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted. "Expelliarmus!" It hit her attacker dead on. "Astoria?"

She scrambled up, grabbing her wand in Hermione's brief hesitation. "Conjunctivitis!"

"Protego!" Hermione shot just in time.

Astoria bounded out of the way of the reflected curse and made a break for the door.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and took off after her, jumping on top of her once she caught up.

"AH! Get off!" Astoria yelled.

Hermione pinned her down. "Why are you doing this?!"

Astoria let a menacing laugh escape her lips. "Go to hell… Mudblood."

_WHAP!_ Hermione punched her in the face.

"Fucking bitch!" Astoria screeched and writhed in pain under Hermione.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hermione asked again.

"Why should I…" Hermione pulled her fist back again, ready to strike. "Okay… okay! I'll tell you! Just get off!"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Astoria. Tell me!"

"I…I…" Hermione pulled her fist back again. "I had to! They were going to kill Adrianna!"

"Who was?" Hermione shook her when she didn't get a response. "WHO!"

"Narcissa Malfoy, okay?! She needs Draco to complete some spell!"

"What spell!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I really don't know! She just needs his blood!" Astoria cried out, real tears forming in her eyes. "She's going to kill my kid! Please! Just let me do this! I have to do this!"

Hermione sighed defeatedly and rolled off of her. "I don't get it…" she breathed and wiped her brow.

"Yea, well… there are some problems you just can't solve, Granger," Astoria growled and wiped her now bleeding nose. "You hit like a man."

"So I've heard." She looked up at Astoria. "So you really aren't all evil?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I _love_ my child, Granger. I've only been… been…"

"Distancing yourself from her?"

"I thought I had to."

"And what about with Draco?"

Her gaze caught Hermione's. "I love him…" she breathed.

Hermione sighed and held out Astoria's wand to her. "Well, he still loves you too… so that's that."

Astoria grabbed her wand and sneered. "You are so daft." She raised up her wand. "Just a few tears and you let your guard down… Mudbloods really are a fascinating breed… Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and landed on the ground with a faint clink, rolling away. She scrambled to her feet and backed up, her back hitting the wall. _Shit!_ Hermione thought. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Astoria continued. "That's right… you don't know what I'm doing. You're clueless… and that's something that is going to eat at you until you figure it out. Am I right?" Hermione didn't respond. "Answer me, damnit!" No response. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione kept her yelp of pain inside as her knees quivered and buckled, sending her down to meet the ground. The last time she had felt this much pain was in the Malfoy Manor five years ago… She was on her knees when Astoria grabbed her head by the hair and wrenched her face up to look into her eyes. "You should have answered me…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I don't answer bitches," she hissed and knocked Astoria's wand out of her hands, scrambling up to face her. Now they were both wandless and on even playing fields… but what happened next was not what Hermione had expected. She felt a force pushing her sideways, straight into a glass cabinet. Glass shattered all around her and _into_ her. She looked up to see Narcissa and Astoria exchanging looks.

"Leave her…" Narcissa ordered. "The Aurors are more powerful than I expected."

"Did you get Dra…"

"No," Narcissa cut her off. "Come on." And then she apparated, Astoria on her heels.

Hermione blinked groggily and tried to lift herself up… after a few moments of intense trying, she was able to stand. She stumbled down the hall a ways and picked up her wand, feeling rather faint.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and let herself lean on the wall as if she were doing it casually. "Hey, Ron."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

"What happened to you?"

Hermione looked at Ron, his arm bleeding incessantly. "What happened to _you_?"

He shrugged. "Fell on some debris."

Hermione laughed. "Oh." She slid down the ground. "Sit… let me take care of it." Ron slid down next to her and held out his arm as she cradled it in her lap. Hermione performed various incantations on his arm and in no time he was healed. "See? Good as new."

Ron smiled and pushed back a strand of Hermione's hair. She shivered and pulled her knees up against her chest. "I miss you, 'Mione," he breathed and leaned his head against hers.

She delved in the feeling of him on her. It had been so long since he had shown such affection towards her… why would he though? She had _cheated_ on him and had kissed his former arch nemesis… he shouldn't be so nice to her and she shouldn't let him be… but she couldn't resist giving into him. He was and is an amazing man. "I miss you too, Ronald." Hermione kissed his forehead.

Ron pulled away slightly and blinked several times. "That was just a friendly peck, right?" Hermione nodded… it really had been. He sighed once more and leaned his head back against hers. "I think I'm in love with her."

Breath caught in Hermione's throat. "W…who? Penelope?"

Ron nodded against her head. "Yes… are you in love with him?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh."

"Yea, so are you?"

"I don't… I don't know. I've never gotten the chance to just be single and figure out what I want and who I am… I don't think I can be in love just yet."

"You've always been that way. You like being alone with yourself and your thoughts…"

"And you love being with people. Introvert and extrovert."

"Whatever that means…" Ron laughed. "But seriously… if you want to be with Malfoy… I think it would be alright… besides him being a Malfoy and all… he's actually a decent guy."

"Well, thanks Ronald… but after seeing your family around him during Christmas, I just don't know if it's the best idea."

"They would get used to it. You're family… they have to."

She nodded. "I suppose you're right… but this is all a bit premature. I don't even know if things are going to work out with him and me."

"I suppose."

"Hey… how did the, er… fight go?"

"They retreated. That's a good sign normally… who were you fighting?"

"Astoria."

"Malfoy's ex Astoria?"

"Who else do you know who is named Astoria?"

"I guess," Ron replied. "I just can't believe you fell for that git…" He was trying to be funny.

"Oh, shut it…" Hermione rolled her eyes and linked her arm in Ron's. "Please don't forget me…" she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her pointedly, their faced oddly close. "Never."

"Hem, hem…"

Hermione jumped slightly. "Oh! Penelope… hi."

"Ron, can we go? I'm exhausted."

"Sure…" Ron stood up, unlinking his arm from hers. "Are you going to be okay here?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I need to be alone with my thoughts anyway."

Ron smiled. "Alright. See you around, 'Mione."

"Let's hope not…" Penelope murmured, most likely hoping it was inaudible to Hermione and Ron. She heard it though… and Ron acted oblivious as they apparated off.

She sighed and rested her chin on her knees, still feeling light headed. She felt utterly alone… maybe she wasn't an introvert after all. She looked at her toes and wiggled them a bit. _Am I not supposed to feel my toes?_ Hermione wondered.

"What do you mean you let her come in?! I _told_ you to keep her safe! Do you not understand what that means?! And now she's missing and then you send _Weasley_ after her to find her?! As if he was going to accomplish anything!" Someone, though Hermione knew who, bellowed down the hall. Draco.

He turned the corner and stopped. "Hermione!" He rushed to her. "Hermione? Are you alright? You look paled…"

She tried to ward him off. "I'm _fine_… stop it!" Hermione swatted at his hands. "Just give me a minute and I'll get up." She sighed and struggled to get up. "See? I'm _fine_."

"Hermione, you're bleeding!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up to them, Harry right in step with her.

She looked down at her white gown, stained with blood. "No… it's Ron's blood."

"What happened to Ron?" Harry asked concerned.

Hermione shrugged. "Fell on debris. I fixed him."

Ginny looked around at the broken glass case and at all the broken crystal balls that were in it. "What happened here should be the more prominent question."

"I fought Astoria."

"You did what?" Malfoy hissed, his fists clenching.

"Yea… and then Narcissa teamed up on me and sent me flying into the glass case… I think I'm going to throw up…" Hermione doubled over and felt the bile erupt out of her throat. As she held her stomach, she felt something hard. "There's something in me…" She tore open the front of her dress to reveal her stomach. A shard of glass was sticking out.

"Get it out Gin. You're the doctor," Harry urged.

Ginny patted his arm as she walked over the broken case and picked up a small shard of the broken crystal ball ever so carefully. "Crystal Balls are enchanted with a very complex series of charms and spells which get absorbed into the glass of the ball… that's why they are so expensive… but some of the charms placed on it are serious… charms to make you see things, to trick your mind, to give you a false sense of truth… if a shard of glass ever went in your body…"

"Oh god…" Hermione breathed, wiping her mouth. "It's going to infect my blood and warp my mind… isn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "Unless I get it out _now_."

"Then get it out _now_!" Malfoy shouted.

"It's not that simple!" she hissed at him. "It's a complex procedure and I don't have the tools and… and…"

"I trust you." Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers. "Please _try_."

"It's going to hurt."

"I can handle it."

"You could die…"

Hermione breathed. "It's a chance I have to take…"

"Alright… I'll do it."

---

_Two hours later…_

"You just accomplished a feat even I wouldn't have expected myself to do…" Dr. Edward Traveeny patted Ginny on the shoulder. "You really are one fascinating witch… You should be very proud of yourself."

"I'm just glad she's alright."

"Yes, that too…" Dr. Traveeny slowed his pace and turned Ginny to face him. "I would like to offer you a spot in my practice. No more interning. Full salary… What do you say?"

"That's amazing! That would make all my dreams come true… Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Ginny squealed her cheeks turning red in excitement.

He smiled at her. "Great. At the beginning of June after your half year of internship, you will join me and the rest of my team in Rome… I'll get my assistant to give you the rest of the details…"

"Wait… Rome? You're not staying here?" Ginny asked, a little taken aback.

"Of course not. My practice is in Rome… but I got such rave reviews about you from the Headmistress of Hogwarts and after I knew you were wavering in making a decision to intern with me… I decided I just _had_ to have you as an intern so I came to London."

Ginny looked down the hall at Harry sitting in a waiting chair. She shook her head. "I can't…" she breathed.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Traveeny asked.

"I can't accept the position. I can't leave my life…"

"Do you realize how extraordinary this offer is to just throw it away on some menial life you have here?"

"I do realize that… I do. But I can't. It tore Harry and me up before and we're only just now getting things back to normal. My family is here…"

"You're making a mistake."

"Maybe." Ginny looked over at Harry again just as Ron pulled his head down to noogie him. She smiled. "But then again… maybe not." She nodded her adieu and walked over to join Harry and Ron in the waiting area.

---

She opened her eyes to see a ridiculous amount of light shining in her eyes. "Mmm."

"Hey…" Malfoy smoothed back Hermione's hair and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she muttered. "Did she get it?"

He gave her a half smile. "Yea, she got it."

"I love that girl…" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked after actually looking at him. He looked awful. Blood was crusted all over his hands and head and he looked so pale and scared and… rather rugged and chiseled… and _Oh fuck I love him…_ Hermione thought.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Then kiss me already!" Hermione blurted out.

And he did.


	18. Voldemort

_A/N: Kay... so this one is pretty sexually intense. To me anyway... not that I really know how to write sex scenes that are steamy... I'm just saying... it's getting vivid._

18. Voldemort

_For Merlin's sake this woman will be the death of me…_ Draco thought as he feverishly pressed his lips up against Hermione's. It took all he had not to climb into the tiny hospital bed with her and just _have_ her right there in St. Mungo's. He pulled away after letting those dangerous thoughts fleet across his mind.

Hermione grumbled in dissatisfaction and crossed her arms across her chest as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned himself up against the windowsill… a little too far from her for Hermione's liking. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the chase.

"I want to take things slow," he stated, not even looking at her… staring at something out the window. He shifted himself so his back was to her now.

Hermione frowned. "Fine." She sighed. "Okay… not fine. I _don't_ want to take things slow."

"Too bad."

"Well, I'm sure Victor wants me."

"_Please_ do not interpret me wanting to take things slow into a matter of me wanting you or not…"

"Then what is it?"

He turned to face her finally. "I don't trust myself with you." He tapped his temple with two fingers. "My mind makes me imagine things that are just…"

"Naughty?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes," Draco snapped. "It's not funny. What if I take things too far? I can't control myself…"

"If I remember correctly… _no one_ asked you to."

"Don't say that."

"In fact," Hermione continued as she pulled her hospital gown lower to reveal the start of her cleavage. "I don't think anyone _wants_ you to control yourself."

"Hermione…"

"So if you want me… come and get me."

He let a low growl escape his mouth at the sight of her nearly exposed breasts. He crossed the room and slammed the door shut, leaning up against it, closing his eyes… willing himself to not make a mistake with her and fucking her on a hospital bed would indeed be a mistake. "Stop it."

"Why?" Hermione smirked coyly at him as she let the gown finally fall off her shoulders, exposing her chest fully to him.

He sucked in a large amount of air. "Damnit…" he murmured, knowing that the dirty part of his mind had won this time. He edged closer to the bed, trying to control his breathing and that was so hard when she was looking like she did… and those eyes were giving him a come hither look that could nearly make a man burst in his own pants. He reached the edge of the bed and Hermione's hand grabbed his, guiding his up to her chest. Then he felt it. The soft and mouthwatering feel of her breast under his hand. And that was it… his rational side was gone as he reached out with his other hand and pulled her face up to his, his tongue swirling around in her mouth on contact.

She moaned softly and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer down on top of her. He didn't contest like she thought he would. Instead, he pulled her blanket off and let his hand wander up her outer thigh, rubbing it affectionately. This elicited another moan from her and she could suddenly feel his erection against her leg. She let her hands travel down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning each silly little button. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and kissed his chest, letting her hand rest on the waistband of his trousers. Her eyes met his and they both exchanged a look and then they knew…

"We have to stop, don't we?" Hermione breathed.

"Mm," Draco murmured as he kissed her neck. "Yea." He sighed, lifting himself off and snuggling next to her.

She leaned her head against his as he wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her gown back around her shoulders and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He kicked off his shoes tangled his legs up in hers and then kissed her cheek and rested his head on her chest.

"Get some sleep," Hermione whispered.

"Mhm," he muttered, already half asleep. "I love you…" he breathed loftily as he drifted off.

Hermione smiled. _He loves me…_

---

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts on Tuesday, only three days after her hospitalization. They got back into their normal routines of teaching and monitoring student affairs. In fact, they had been quite busy catching up with their lesson plans that they hadn't really had much time to spend together. True, they had stolen s few kisses during breaks and held hands a few times around the school which always elicited some sort of smart remark from a student which always resulted in Malfoy overreacting and penalizing the offending house with minus fifty points. Hermione found it quite humorous though…

It wasn't long before they were an official couple in the eyes of everyone at Hogwarts… it seemed that they were constantly gossiped about by colleagues. Hermione and Draco both found it irritating because it made them feel like they were in school again. It was all rather immature for their colleagues to be involved in gossip.

It had been three weeks exactly since she had returned when she was summoned to see the Headmistress… and she was quite nervous because she just didn't know why.

She reached to entrance way to McGonagall's office just as Draco was walking up to it. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I was summoned… what are you doing here?"

"I was asked to come here as well…" Hermione replied as he eyes widened. "You don't think it's because of…" she trailed of and moved her finger back and forth between the two of them.

"Because of our relationship? Seriously? No… I don't think so."

Hermione sighed. "Well I guess we'll just find out."

He nodded as the entrance opened and they were lifted up to the entrance of the office. Before they could even knock on the door, McGonagall ordered them in.

"Come in." They exchanged looks and shoved open the door. "Have a seat," she ordered again.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking… what is this about?"

"Yea, I have Potions Club in thirty minutes."

Hermione shot him a look. "You run a club?"

"I supervise," he replied through gritted teeth, not looking at her.

"Nerd," she muttered with a laugh and tapped his foot with hers. He smiled, keeping his attention on the Headmistress.

"I brought you two here today to discuss some… issues with you," she began. "It has been brought to my attention that you two are in a relationship, yes?"

"Yes, but it hasn't affected our work ethic at all and quite frankly, I don't think it's any of your business," Hermione stated, turning red at how snarky she had just gotten with her boss.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "You're quite right, Ms. Granger. It _is_ none of my business and I haven't brought you here to discuss your personal life… and if _I _can be quite frank, I was merely trying to make small talk because I really don't care all that much."

"Since everyone's being frank, let me just say that you aren't that good as small talk," Draco pointed out.

"Dually noted," McGonagall commented and folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "Shall we just cut to the chase?" They nodded. "Very well, I need to discuss with you what happened at the Wizarding Museum and what all you know about the attacks."

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Well, Astoria and Draco's mother have some sort plan to do… something."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Jeez. I think you just gave the professor all she needs to know. I think she can just figure it out now because that comment was just _loaded_ with insider information." He was trying to joke. Hermione knew this… but _god_ was he irritating.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm _sorry_ okay? I was sort of busy being hurled into a glass case and nearly going insane… I don't remember much."

He sighed. "I know." He reached over and grabbed her hand. He knew that he went too far with their flirty banter. He got a little too personal… because honestly… this puzzle of what Astoria and Narcissa were up to was driving Hermione mad.

"Do you know anything, Mr. Malfoy?"

"All I know is that when Astoria cheated on me and I left, I was _strongly_ urged by my mother to make things right with her because she said she didn't want to lose me when I go off to Hogwarts… that was the last time I saw her or heard from her… Because after that she kinda went off the radar and into hiding."

"Do you know why she needed you?"

"His blood," Hermione interjected.

"What?" the Headmistress and Draco asked in unison.

"When I was fighting Astoria, she told me that Narcissa needed Draco for his blood to complete some spell…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I thought it was a lie before so I just wrote it off."

"And you say that Narcissa needs to complete a spell?" McGonagall asked as Hermione nodded. "What spell?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know… that was all I got out of her." She gasped. "Except…" she turned to Draco. "Adrianna was mentioned."

He clenched his jaw. "What?"

"Yea, Astoria said something about Narcissa killing Adrianna if she didn't do what your mom wanted."

"Why are you just now telling me this?!"

"I'm sorry! It slipped my mind! I forgot and I thought she was lying!"

"Lies or no lies… I need to get my daughter." He turned to McGonagall. "Can you arrange for her to be retrieved and brought here?"

"It's already been done, Mr. Malfoy. He's in the Great Hall eating dinner with Hagrid…" McGonagall replied. "We assumed you would want her close during these times."

"Thank you," Draco breathed and loosened up. "Can I go to her?"

McGonagall nodded as they both got up. "Ms. Granger? I need to speak with you a little more."

Hermione sank back into her chair as Draco kissed her cheek and left. "What is it? I told you everything I know."

"It's not about Astoria anymore… it's about your personal life now."

"Oh god…" Hermione groaned. "What about it?"

"I know that you took a contraception potion earlier in the year. Is that correct?"

Hermione flushed and nodded. "Yes…"

"Why did you need it if you weren't able to have children?" McGonagall asked, her eyes twinkling. She knew something.

She gulped. "I…I…"

"You have always been able to have children, haven't you?"

Hermione started crying. "He didn't want to have children with me! He made that _so_ clear… So I lied to him and told him that there was only a ten percent chance that I could bear children… and he was so happy with that! But he still wanted me to take that potion, just in case… because apparently I am not fit to be the bearer of his children!"

McGonagall sighed. "You did nothing wrong except for lie to yourself."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I know. I dragged that relationship on longer than need be."

"It happens, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm more perceptive that you give me credit for."

Hermione laughed. "You really are the female version of Dumbledore."

"I take that as a very nice compliment, Hermione. Thank you," she smiled. "You're free to leave and join Mr. Malfoy down in the Great Hall, if you wish."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

---

"What did McGonagall want?" Draco asked as Hermione took a seat next to him at dinner.

She shrugged. "It's something that I need to tell you later… Where's Adrianna?"

Draco laughed. "Guess." He nodded his head towards Hagrid who was holding Adrianna as she tugged at his beard and giggled with all her might.

Hermione smiled. "She's so cute."

"So are you," Draco cooed and kissed her forehead. "You are my world."

She wrinkled her nose. "That was so out of character."

He laughed. "I know. It felt weird saying it."

"Never again…" Hermione giggled.

"Daddy?"

"What babe?" Draco asked, looking down at her.

"Can I spend the night with Claw?"

"What? With who? Wha…"

"Draco, it's Hagrid's new dog." Hermione patted his arm and decided to do something bold. "You can stay over there tonight as long as you _promise_ your father and I that you will be on your best behavior when I take you to class with me tomorrow."

Adrianna's eyes sparkled. "I get to go to class with you?!"

Hermione smiled. "You sure do. What do you say… think you can handle behaving?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes!"

"Okay, run along. I'll pick you up in the morning from Hagrid's."

"Thanks, Herms!" she squealed and hugged Hermione's knees, because that was all she could reach, and ran off.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "That was… interesting."

She blushed. "I don't want you to think I'm overstepping my bounds… but I wanted a night alone."

"No, I don't think you are… it's nice to see a woman actually care about her and act as a mother figure…" Draco placed his hand on her leg affectionately. "If I'm not overstepping my bounds in making that comment?"

"You aren't." Hermione looked up at him. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Are you finished with dinner? Because it's something I need to tell you in private."

"Yea, I'm done," he replied as he placed his napkin over his plate after wiping his mouth.

---

"You aren't mad?"

"No."

"You don't feel betrayed?"

"No."

"You still want me after you know this?"

"What? Of course I do. Stop asking stupid questions! Why would I care if you really can bear children? I'm just sorry that the asshole made you feel so inferior that you had to _act_ like you were barren."

Hermione sighed. "I guess."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, this is a _good_ thing. Okay?"

"Of course it's a good thing… because I _want_ children, but Draco… you have a child. Who am I to assume you want more?"

He was silent for a few moments.

"See? I want to be with you, but you and I will fall into that same rut Ron and I did if we both are on separate pages…"

"Stop!" Draco began laughing as he kissed her nose. "Just stop over thinking this! Of course I want more kids… I need a man to carry on the Malfoy name." He paused. "Not that there's much legacy there to carry on…"

Hermione grinned. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes!" He kissed her. "But it's a little soon for baby talk, don't you think?"

She giggled. "I suppose so… I just didn't want to keep this from you and unexpectedly get pregnant without you having any clue as to why."

"You have to have sex to get pregnant, Hermione."

"Exactly." She stared at him pointedly.

"Okay." Draco sighed and leaned back in the couch. She continued to stare and he got the gist. "_Oh_! You want to…"

"Yes I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone think I'm never sure? Of course I'm sure or else I wouldn't have brought it up! I'm a thinker, I think things through before I speak and apparently it thought this through or else I wouldn't have sent Adrianna off tonight and…"

He kissed her, trying to shut her up. She was right though, she was a thinker and if she said she wanted to do this, then she wanted to do this. He felt her smile against his lips as she pulled away. "Are you trying to shut me up?" She asked.

"Is it working?" he shrugged.

"Yes."

"Then yes."

His lips crashed down on hers again, teasing her mouth with his tongue and squeezing out soft moans from her. He caressed her thighs again, this time yanking off her skirt and knickers. She copied his ministrations and began removing his clothing, first unbuttoning his shirt and then heading for his waistband just like last time. He took in a huge breath, biting his tongue to not ask the one question that will set her off. _Are you sure? _He thought with a smirk tugging at his lips. He knew she was sure and he didn't know why he was acting like such a gentleman… _so_ out of character. With that thought, he pressed his weight against her until her was on top, ripping her shirt off, along with the buttons.

Her eyes widened. "You just ripped my shirt."

"So?" he growled and took her nipple in his mouth.

"That was my favorite… oooh… oh _Merlin_ that feels so… ahh… _good_!" Hermione moaned out, forgetting about her damaged clothing and sliding off his trousers, his undergarments in tow. "Oh my god."

"What?" He murmured against her breast.

"Yea, that's not going to work…" Hermione breathes in horror.

He looked to where she was looking… at his, er, member. He began laughing… because now he knew that he _must_ be bigger than the Weasel himself.

"Stop laughing! It's way too… _big_. It'll kill me, I'm sure of it."

"No it won't and you're being silly," he reassured her. "It might hurt a little, but then it'll feel _good_." He flicked her nipple as he said this.

"Mm," Hermione muttered out. "You seem to be rather cocky of your sexual capabilities."

"Play on words?" Draco asked, amused at her humor. She shrugged and smiled. "I'm not _cocky_. I'm confident."

"Oh?"

"Yea… now are you…"

"…don't!..."

"…sure you still want to proceed?" Draco continued over her plea for him to stop. "I want to give you time to _think_ about this."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Sod off…" Hermione murmured and wrapped her bare legs around his bare body, letting her parts rub against his…

"Fuck…" he breathed, his arms shaking a little. "You gotta stop that or else I'm just going to plow you and you won't like it."

Hermione gulped and nodded. "Fine… do what you want with me."

"Fuck! That's _not_ helping…" he closed his eyes and thought if something… _anything_ except her underneath him _begging _for him to fuck her. _Yea, this isn't going to work_, Draco thought to himself and then his tip was at her entrance.

He looked down at her, her eyes were on fire, silently pleading with him to just do it… so he did, gently though. He slid into her… and she cried out like he thought she would, but he kept moving further in… and her cry came louder. He didn't know if it was in pain or in joy, so he chanced a glance at her. Her eyes were rolled back and she was clawing at his arm. He stopped and stared at her for a moment and her eyes snapped open.

"Don't stop… it feels… oh _god_ it feels so good…fuck," Hermione breathed and threw her head back. "You feel so good…" She bucked her hips up at him, making her swallow the rest of his dick.

"Fuck!" Draco moaned and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He began pulling out and then thrusting back into her.

"OH!" Hermione gasped and clung onto his bare back, her nails digging into him.

His thrust became needier. He knew that he was close, but didn't think that she was… he didn't want it to be like that, so with all his might, he pulled out of her… a rather loud protesting whimper coming from Hermione.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I want to try something," Draco answered as he got up and kneeled at the front of the couch.

Hermione blushed. She knew what he was about to do. He pulled her to the edge of the couch and cradled her bum in his hands. He shot her one last desirable look and dipped his head in between her legs, letting his tongue flick at her clit.

"Ahhhhhh…." Hermione moaned, grabbing his hair in her fist and pressing his face closer to her parts.

He smiled and released a hand from her ass and placed two fingers in her, pumping them as hard and fast as he wished he was pumping into her. He hardened more, if possible, at the mere thought of him inside her again. Hermione's breaths started coming in gasps and he knew she was getting closer…

"Draco…" she whispered. "_Please…_"

"Please what?" He lifted his head up from flicking her clit and looked at her, still pumping his fingers into her.

"Please just…"

"Just what?"

"Can you…"

"Can I what?"

"I want you inside me!" Hermione called out.

He smirked at her and stood up, leaning over her to kiss her. "Whatever you want… but can you do something for me before I do that?"

"Anything…" Hermione breathed.

"Can you flip over?" he asked.

Hermione flushed yet again and nodded, shakily getting up and flipping herself on all fours. His eyes rolled back at the sight of her there… wantonly on all fours… just begging him. He wouldn't be able to last that long, but he had to grant her request. He positioned himself behind her and thrust into her… he could feel her shudder under him. He grabbed her hips and pulled back, but only seconds later pumping back into her. He couldn't stand how amazingly tight and warm she was. He picked up his speed and he could hear her gasping under him, about to release… _Good thing_, Draco thought as he let out a moan, close to his release… _Come on, Hermione…_ he thought as he reached under her and flicked her clit.

"AH! Merlin!" Hermione cried out. "Oh Dracoooo!" she screamed… and he felt it. Her sweet release clamping down around him.

He shuddered. "Hermione, _I love you_," he breathed as he thrust one last time and let himself go, spilling inside of her.

She was first to collapse under him, flipping around to look up at him, smiling. Suddenly, his knees couldn't hold him up as she collapsed there on top of her, breathing heavily.

"That was… great," he breathed and kissed her collarbone.

"Better than great," she contested and kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's really hot in here…"

"It's just me," he murmured and kissed her jugular.

She smiled and pushed him away. "I'm serious. I'm burning up."

"Seriously? It's freezing in here."

"Really? Maybe I'm just flushed."

He got off her and grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around his waist. "Maybe you need a cold shower or something. Are you getting sick?" he asked and pressed his hand against her forehead. "You feel warm."

"I just had sex… I'm just flushed, I'm sure." She got up as well. "I think I will take that shower."

"Alright, uhm… I'll wait here for you."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll make it quick."

---

Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling a little better. She didn't know why she felt so warm and drained… well, she assumed why… but it was never like that when she and Ron finished having sex… it was weird. She shrugged and wiped off the mirror in the bathroom and screamed.

Voldemort was there! In her mirror! She wrapped the towel around herself and backed up as far as she could from the mirror. "You're not real! You're dead!"

"Then how am I talking to you?" he asked with a little chuckle to his tone. He eyed her up and down. "You really are a lovely Mudblood."

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. "Is this a sick joke? This isn't funny anymore."

"This is no joke, Hermione Granger… and neither is this…" he showed an image of Draco being murdered in her common room, not fifteen feet from her.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and swung at the face of Tom Riddle. The glass shattered.

"Hermione!" Draco pounded on the door and soon enough kicked it down. "Hermione! What happened?!" He looked from the spot where the mirror used to be and down at Hermione who was slumped on the floor, cradling her hand and crying. "You're bleeding… what did you do?"

"It was Voldemort in my mirror…" Hermione breathed and nuzzled her head in his shoulder once he kneeled down to comfort her. "I swear it… I swear it…" she sobbed.

"Hermione, _he's_ dead. He's not coming back… Whatever you _thought_ you saw…"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide. "I saw it!"

"Shh," Draco cooed and held her against his chest.

"I saw it…" Hermione insisted.

"I know…" he petted her head. "I know."

---

_Ginny,_

_Hermione isn't well…There was an incident today and she claims… that she saw Voldemort in her mirror and nearly mutilated her hand punching it out… there's something wrong… are you sure you got all the crystal?_

_Please reply soon._

_-Draco_

---

"Who is that from, Gin?" Harry asked

Ginny looked up at him. "Draco Malfoy."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Something's wrong with Hermione."


	19. A Lot Has Happened

19. A Lot Has Happened

Ginny was nervous to say the least. It had been a long while since she had been in a hospital doing what she loved. Ever since she turned down Dr. Traveeny's offer to live in Italy and work at her dream job, she had been living unemployed and left to plan her wedding in her down time... which was _all_ the time... But now she was back in her white hospital robes and able to practice medicine on her patient. Her only patient... who happened to be the most stubborn witch in the entire world.

"I told you I'm fine."

"And I told you you're not."

"Coming from a recently unemployed Healer... that doesn't mean much."

"Sod off."

"Gladly, I'll just be on my way then... Hey! Let me go!"

"Not until you let me draw your blood."

"No way."

"Then I will seal you up in this room until you do, don't test me."

"Ginny..."

"Hermione..."

"Merlin! This is _so_ degrading! I'm not mental!"

"You said you saw Voldemort... and hello, he's dead..."

"I don't know what I saw anymore."

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, 'Mione. You said you saw him... and then you proceeded to punch out a mirror in your bathroom while half naked."

"This isn't funny."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"What? I'm not... I'm just... you're being hilariously ridiculous is all."

"So you _do_ think this is funny!"

"Maybe a little."

"I might be going insane and my best friend is _laughing_ at me?"

"Oh, so you are going insane now?"

"I said _might_ be."

"Yea okay," Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes and jabbed a long needle into Hermione's arm.

"Gah! Ow!" Hermione flinched and tried to pull her arm away.

"Stop moving, woman! You're going to make me lose your vein and then I'll have to do this again!"

Hermione stopped moving and sighed. "If you would have warned me I wouldn't have been so jumpy."

"If I would have warned you, you would have made sure that I didn't prick you. I know you better than that."

"Prat."

"Nutter."

"Hey guys, how's it coming?" Harry stuck his head in the room, a huge smile on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Harry... it's going swell. I have a needle jabbed in my arm and I feel like I might faint."

"You feel faint?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Harry, go get Hermione some juice and a cookie."

Harry sighed as if he were reluctant to leave. "Oh, alright."

"What? You can't do something nice for a friend now?" Hermione snapped. "Just go get me a fucking cookie, Potter, before I Avada the shit out of you." Ginny and Harry's jaws dropped slightly and Hermione turned a perfect shade of red. "Wow, I have no idea where that came from... I'm sorry..."

"It's, uh, okay. I'm going to get that cookie now..."

Ginny nodded and turned back to Hermione. "Are you still feeling faint."

"Yea," Hermione replied a bit breathlessly. "Merlin's beard, Gin! Are you trying to fucking drain me of _all_ my blood? Hurry up, damnit! I'm not a fucking blood bank." Hermione covered her mouth. "I have no idea where that came from either."

Ginny sighed and removed the needle from her arm, placing a cotton ball over it. "It's okay, Hermione... but now do you see why I want to check you out?"

"Gin, you think I am going crazy... not that I have Tourettes."

"It could be a symptom..."

"Symptom my ass, Gin. You barely know what the fuck is wrong with me!"

"Okay, your outbursts are getting worse..."

"That wasn't an outburst. That was all me."

"Well, I don't think..."

"...I'm back. Here you go, Hermione." Harry handed her a cookie and a cup of juice.

Hermione sighed and grabbed the treats from Harry and lay back in her hospital bed. "This is so frustrating."

"Don't worry. Gin will find a cure. Promise."

"Harry! Shut up! You don't know if I can or not! Stop making shallow promises!" Ginny shouted and shoved past him, leaving the room.

Harry groaned inwardly and followed her out. "Gin..."

She whirled around with tears in her eyes. "Why do you _always_ do that? Not everything is going to be okay. Not everything ends up perfect like you want it to be. Why do you always..._ always_ do that?!"

"Gin..." She pulled away from his reach. He reached further and grabbed her, turning her to face him. "GIN! Listen to me... You are amazing. You are going to figure something out. I know it."

"Stop it. Just stop it!"

"Everything is going to be okay," Harry cooed and pulled her into his embrace. "Just... trust me."

"Yea okay...I could..." She pulled away slowly. "I just _don't_ trust you, Harry..." she murmured and walked away, leaving Harry just standing there... hurt and perplexed.

"YOU CALLED TRAVEENY?!" Harry bellowed in the hall of St. Mungo's days later.

"Harry I had to... and you don't get to be angry or hurt about this!"

"Gin, the guy openly admitted that he wanted you _and_ he offered to make you Head Healer on his team if you slept with him! I _do_ get to be upset!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I said no, Harry... unlike you and Herm..."

"...Don't! Please do not even go there right now."

"Harry..."

"He kissed you! You may have pushed him away, but he still kissed you... and that bothers me."

"It bothers me that you and Hermione had a heated snog session just three rooms down from where we stand! It bothers me that you and Hermione kissed the night you proposed to me! It bothers me that..." Ginny stopped and took in a huge breath. "I have to go help him prep Hermione for surgery." She kissed his cheek quickly. "I love you..." she murmured and briskly walked away.

"Love you too," Harry whispered defeatedly.

"Oi! What's up mate?" Ron slapped Harry on the back and greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Hm? Oh. Nothing... just waiting for Hermione's surgery to get done. What's up with you?" Harry asked, trying to distract himself from the thought of Traveeny's hands all over Ginny.

Ron beamed even bigger. "I'm going to get back together with Hermione."

"What?" Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion. "She's with Malfoy."

"No, they broke up... Plus, they argue every two minutes and since Penelope is out of the equation..."

"Which she really isn't because she's..."

"...don't even bring that up."

"What makes you think Hermione will take you back? That she'll _want_ to be with you over Malfoy who, I regret to even admit it, treats her amazingly well?"

"She kissed me."

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no... I kissed her, but she kissed me back."

"When?"

"After her and Malfoy called it quits."

"So you took advantage of her vulnerability? That's low."

"Oh really?" Ron scoffed and raised a mock eyebrow. "You act as if you've never taken advantage of her vulnerability."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not the point..."

"But really it is..." Ron stated and then after a few moments of awkward silence he spoke again, this time with more of a point. "I can't stop thinking about her, mate. We're meant to be with each other... I love her."

Harry half smiled. "Then go for it..." Ron nodded as Harry continued. "But, mate? Be careful not to get hurt again..."

Ron grinned this time. "There's no chance of that," he declared as he began walking off.

Harry groaned. "I'm not so sure," he murmured, knowing deep down that Ron really was going to get hurt.

_Three days earlier..._

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Stop acting like one! Your tantrums are driving _me_ insane... and I'm not the crazy one here!"

"FUCK YOU!" Hermione bellowed and chucked her shoe in the general direction of the blonde.

He ducked and glared at her incredulously. "Stop throwing things at me!"

Hermione sighed and threw herself back down on the couch where she had been only moments ago, enjoying a nice evening in with her... with, er... Malfoy. That is, until he commented on her 'illness' and ordered her to take her medicine and basically proceeded to treat her like a child.

He sighed heavily as well and came to sit next to her. "I want to be with you."

"But we both know that it's not working right now... so I guess we're over? Nice, Malfoy. Nice."

"Stop it! That is _not_ what I said."

"Well it's what I said... I can tell I'm a nuisance and that you are growing tired of 'taking care of me' so I think it's best if we just end things now before anymore feelings are involved."

"Hermione, I..."

"...It's over," Hermione declared through gritted teeth. "Please go."

"You're making a big mistake," he muttered under his breath and burst out the door, angry and hurt.

_Later that night at the Burrow..._

"Yea, I dumped him, Ron... why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know... I thought you two would last _at least_ half a year. You only lasted two months... and now it's summer and you aren't going to see him until September... and..." There was a smile on his face now.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

Ron shook his head and sighed, leaning his back up against the willow tree in his back yard. "Penelope and I broke up too you know."

"When? Why?" Hermione asked.

"We, er... had our differences."

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"If you didn't want to talk about it, you wouldn't have brought it up."

"I just thought you should know... I _really_ don't want to get into the details of it all."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Ron!"

"I'm not telling you."

"You're impossible! I don't get why you can't just tell me and..."

And then he kissed her... initially, he just wanted to distract her, but he soon realized that there was something more there... as if they had never been apart and all the emotion that was shared between them was back. He couldn't help but to deepen the kiss when he felt her relax in his arms... under their tree... that's when he knew that no matter what... it was always going to be him and Hermione...

And that's when she knew that it was never going to be her and Ron...

_Three days before Hermione and Ron's kiss..._

"Dr. Traveeny! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she opened the front door a little more for him to squeeze through.

"I have come to see if you might reconsider my offer."

"I can't leave, Sir. I have a life here and I don't want to jeopardize that..."

He nodded and took a seat on her couch. "Where is your husband this evening?"

"He's not my husband yet... and he's at work."

"Late nights?"

"I guess so."

"Is there trouble in paradise, Ms. Weasley?"

"What? No... what are you talking... why are you here, Edward?"

He stood up almost as soon as he sat down and glided over to her, cupping her face in his hands. "I find you to be one of the most attractive witches I have ever seen..." he whispered and kissed her softly but forcefully.

Ginny's eyes widened and she shoved him away. "What the fuck?" she yelled as she wiped her mouth free of his unwanted saliva.

"You know, if you satisfied my desires... I could satisfy yours. I could move my practice here and make you my Head Healer on staff..."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Oh yea? And what's the catch?"

"Like I said... you could satisfy my desires..."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Oh, darling... don't act as if my status as top physician doesn't get your panties in a twist."

Ginny scoffed, "your _status_ was the _only_ thing that I respected you for... and now I have no respect for you whatsoever. I think you should leave."

"You're throwing your career away," he seethed as she shoved him out the door.

"No, I'm not..." Ginny hissed. "And by the way?" She looked him up and down before grotesquely stating, "_Ew_!" Then she slammed the door in his face. She couldn't believe him! How could an esteemed doctor be such a perv? Ginny shuddered at the thought of his wrinkling body writing around on top of her. It made her literally throw up in her mouth... she sighed and went to sit on the couch. One thing was for certain... she had to tell Harry.

_Present..._

"Hey, how are you feeling, babe?" Ron cooed in her ear once her eyes fluttered open for the first time since surgery. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

She was confused. "I'm fine? What... what's going on? Where's Malfoy?"

Ron stiffened and pulled away. "He's not here. I'm here now... I want to be with you. I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? No, no, no... I can't Ron. I'm sorry."

"Are you serious?" Ron glowered.

"The correct question here would be are _you_ serious? I just got out of surgery and you bombard me with your highly inappropriate feelings for me? Not so classy."

"But we kissed."

"It was friends kiss... one that I ended and told you that I didn't want to do it again. Or do you not remember that? You only seem to remember what you want to remember... that's always been the problem with you."

"I have no problem! I didn't do anything wrong except for love you! You were the one who cheated on me!"

"Right... almost six months ago. We've not been together since November... Ron, it's over and I'm sorry, but we'll always be friends."

"I don't want to be friends..." Ron murmured and stormed out of the hospital room just as Ginny was coming in.

Ginny sighed. "I told him that you were going to chose Malfoy... he just refused to believe it."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"He's... I don't know... you broke up with him and we haven't seen him since then."

"Oh drat. I hope he knows I didn't mean it... I wasn't myself when I said all those things. I love him, Gin."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Both girls turned to see the blonde standing in the doorway with a bouquet of carnations.


	20. The Plot Thickens

A/N: For some reason on all my fics... my scene breaker (---) isn't there anymore so now it's really confusing... I know. It seems like I'm skipping around... but really there should be a little bar there... so I'll figure something out. =( So, when reading... if you feel like the story just skipped to a different scene... it probably did. Don't be confused!! =D

20. The Plot Thickens

Hermione sat in her parent's living room, chewing on her nails like she used to when she was a child... and felt like she was going to be in trouble.

"So... what you're saying is that you were really sick and you had surgery... and you didn't bother telling us?" Hermione's dad began after she had spilled the beans about everything.

"Well," Hermione started. "I didn't want you to worry... I'm fine now though."

Jean made a rather loud snort in dissatisfaction. "The fact still remains that you didn't tell us, Hermione... and stop chewing your nails. That's disgusting."

Hermione sighed. "Please don't make a big deal about this, okay? I'm telling you now, aren't I? Please, I'll answer any questions you have, I promise... just don't be upset with me."

"What was the surgery for?" Al shot at her.

"I had an, er... chemical imbalance in my brain. It was making me see things and say things..."

Jean threw her hands up in the air. "So my only child had brain surgery and didn't tell us? I need a drink. Al? Martini?"

"Scotch."

Jean nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.

Hermione groaned inwardly and held her face in her hands. "This is so _not_ going as planned."

"Why caused you to have this 'chemical imbalance' in your brain?" Al asked, ignoring Hermione's discomfort.

She froze because she realized that the truth was going to be more difficult to get out than she had expected. "Well, you see... I went to this ball with Victor Krum..."

"...the guy you dated your fourth year?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded and continued, "Anyways, we were at this ball and some Death Eaters..."

"...I thought they were all gone?"

"No, not all of them apparently," Hermione snapped, hating being interrupted. "Well, Death Eaters came for some reason and mayhem broke lose... and I got into a duel with Draco's ex wife and..."

"...you dueled with his ex wife?!"

"DAD! Would you _please_ let me finish?"

"Yes, yes... I'm sorry... go on..."

"Well, we dueled and I smashed into a crystal ball display..." Hermione paused, expecting her father's reaction. Nothing came so she continued. "And apparently the crystal balls are bewitched and cursed to create disillusionment and such... and some of the shards got in my blood stream and then that's when the hallucinations started." Silence. "And that's it." Silence. "And now I'm here."

Silence.

"Here you are, Al. Scotch on the rocks." Jean handed him the glass after she emerged from the kitchen, a martini in her other hand, completely oblivious to the silence engulfing the living room.

Silence.

"Please say something, Dad," Hermione pleaded.

Al looked down at the contents of his glass and then brought it up to his lips, tipping it back to let the contents pour down his throat. "What else is there to say, Honey? You're alright, aren't you?"

"Well, yea, but..."

"...and _obviously_ you didn't want us to worry, right?"

"Well, no, but..."

"...so really there's nothing more to discuss. You're fine and you don't want us in your life as a means to _save_ us from worrying about our _only_ daughter..."

"Dad."

"Hermione."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Jean piped up.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

"We're just not a part of your world anymore... are we, Hermione?" Al asked softly.

Their daughter shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry... I just can't... you can't know everything. It will be too much."

"For whom?"

"I...I..."

"Your father and I have dinner plans tonight, Hermione... We don't have to have this conversation now, but honey? Please make an effort to include us. We love you and I'm pretty sure we can handle everything you throw at us."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try."

"That's all we ask." Jean squeezed her hand and walked Hermione to the door. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too mum!" Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'll come by more often, I promise."

"We would like that very much," Jean cooed and sent her on her way.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP -----(**_**the scene breaker**_** =D)**

Hermione walked through the threshold of the creepy manor, her heels clicking proverbially on the eccentric marble flooring. It wasn't like she had remembered. It was lighter and more... normal looking.

"Hello?" she called out.

Nothing.

She sighed and eyed the bar in the corner by the fireplace. She shrugged and made her way over to it, pouring herself a glass of Fire Whiskey and throwing herself onto the couch. It was actually quite comfy... and after the emotional day she had with her parents, she found herself falling asleep...

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Well thank you for your time."

"Not a problem."

"And you're sure it's all good now?"

"Her test results just came back today, and they are clean. Stop worrying yourself, Malfoy."

"Easy for you to say, Weaselette... you're not bloody in love with her."

Ginny began laughing. "You are the only man I know that can make falling in love sound so _horrible_."

"What? I didn't say it was horrible... I just... I'm not used to... ah, never mind."

She crossed her arms. "What? You aren't used to being civil and caring about someone more than you care about yourself?"

"No."

"Well, get used to it... Hermione has a way getting in your head and setting up permanent residence."

Malfoy smiled slightly. "I think I already know that."

Ginny smiled back. "Take care of her, Ferret. If she's ever hurt by you, there's an Unforgivable with your name on it... just saying."

"Oh, I know..." Malfoy replied as they nodded at each other and parted ways.

Malfoy apparated back to his Manor, tired and hungry. He really hoped his house elves had prepared a meal for him. As he opened the front door, he heard the sound of shattering glass. Immediately he withdrew his wand... expecting the worst. _Mum's here..._ Draco thought as he inched toward his living room.

Almost immediately his wand lowered when he saw a certain bushy haired witch sleeping with a shattered glass next to the couch. He cleared the glass away with a flick of his wand and gently shook her, waking her up.

"Hm? Oh hi," Hermione breathed and smiled sleepily up at him. "You're late."

"No, you're just early," he answered with a smile tugging at his lips.

She blinked several times and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I told my parents today."

"How did it go?"

Hermione shrugged and sat up, motioning for him to sit next to her, so he did. "I'm indifferent... It could have gone better, but it also could have gone much worse."

"Good to hear," he cooed and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

The plates were all left out on the table, the dinner debris still left out. Clothes were on the floor, the fireplace was left unattended and two young people lay wrapped up in each other's arms on the floor by the sofa.

Hermione kissed Draco's nose. "Tonight was fun."

"Why? Because we shagged on practically every surface of this house?"

She blushed. "Maybe."

He laughed. "Oh, Merlin I love you."

"I love you too."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Astoria was livid. No, she was beyond livid... she was literally teeming with annoyance and anticipation...and rage. She _never_ wanted this. She only wanted to keep her daughter and ex-husband safe. This whole 'plan' wasn't even her idea. It seemed like a stupid plan to her, actually... bringing back the dead Death Eaters with the willing blood of a Pureblood Death Eater... she knew that there was no way Draco would concede and give his blood willingly and she also knew she would never get him back...

"Ugh!" Astoria screeched and threw dirty plates into a makeshift sink.

Narcissa peered at her from across the room. "Something wrong, dear?"

"Yes! Yes something's wrong! There's no way Draco is going to help us out. He's not all about the Pureblood rule anymore, Cissy! He's all about world fucking peace and he's shagging a Mudblood to boot! Can't you just give this up?!"

Narcissa's face contorted disgustingly. "I still can't believe _my_ son is slumming with the likes of her."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Do you even have a plan? I mean, come on... those 'bodies' are rotting faster than you can say Flobberworm Mucus. The spell only lasts six months."

"There's a plan."

"And what is it?"

"The Mudblood, of course."

"What?"

"We take away the one thing he cares about and force him to willingly give his own blood... for _her_... and then we have our Death Eaters."

"You said no one else was going to get hurt..."

Narcissa smiled. "Don't be so daft, woman. What did you think was going to happen? That all my little Death Eaters were going to come back and _no one_ was going to pay for what happened to our great Dark Lord?"

Something snapped inside of Astoria then... her world came crashing in on her and she felt utterly helpless. _Please figure this out, Mudblood,_ Astoria thought.


	21. Mint Chocolate Chip

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Busy season at work! Ah! But I managed to squeeze this in! Please, enjoy and REVIEW!_

21. Mint Chocolate Chip

"I've got it!" Hermione slammed a book closed, which startled the blond haired boy who was lounging on the floor, perusing another book. They were both in Hermione's living room, researching, but to no avail. They have been so bored sense term ended and they were back at home again.

Draco peered at her lazily. "Got what?"

"Penelope and Ron aren't together because she's older than him, of course."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you so stuck on that relationship? Do you want him back or something?"

"What?" Hermione frowned. "That's absurd..."

"Is it?" Draco growled angrily and pulled himself up off her floor.

Hermione watched him grab his things. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Call me when you're ready to let him go."

"Draco, please! I've let him go. He's gone..."

"No, he's not. You are obsessing over his relationship and you can't even concentrate on other, more important matters on hand like, I don't know... what my mother is up to?"

Hermione sighed and walked over to him and took the collar of his shirt in her hands and stared at his neck because she couldn't quite face him. He was right. She was obsessing and she didn't know why... well she did... Ron was her first love, her best friend and letting him go wasn't easy and she knew she had to in order to have Draco. And she did want to let go because she _really_ wants Draco...

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered and kissed his neck. "I'm so sorry... you're right..." She fumbled with the button of his shirt. "Forgive me?" She breathed as she kissed his chest. "Please?"

Draco wobbled a bit as he stood there. How could he not forgive her? How could he stay mad when she was touching him and kissing him like that? Fucking witch. "It's all okay... I just don't like coming in second to _him_."

"I know," she purred. "It won't happen again..." She backed him up against the couch until they both fell over onto it. Hermione kissed him more fervently. "I promise..."

Draco could feel himself getting pretty aroused... and it wasn't his fault! She was being a temptress, being all coy and seductive. It wasn't fair... but once her hand slithered down to his groin, he ceased to care about fairness, he just wanted to get even. He slid his hand up her thigh and grabbed her ass from beneath her skirt. She let out a yelp in surprise and he smirked against her lips. He then dipped his fingers down the waist band of her panties and let them wander until she moaned throatily.

"Not fair," Hermione murmured and squirmed on top of him. "You can't...ahh! _Ahhhhh._" She could already feel a massive build up in the pit of her stomach. She quickly undid his belt as he was still doing his work on her and grabbed his manhood through his boxers.

"Merlin," Draco moaned out and leaned up to bite Hermione's neck. "Oh fuck that feels so good."

Hermione could really tell... he was really hard in her hand. She looked at him and he looked at her, their looks smoldering one another. Hermione then pulled away from him and stood up, grabbing the bottoms of his trousers and pulling them off, then doing the same with his boxers. She then shimmied out of her bottoms and climbed back on top of him, taking control.

He honestly could not believe her. She was insanely sexy and turning him on. It was as if all his fantasies were molding into this moment... She grabbed his shaft again and placed his tip right at her entrance. She was teasing him. He could tell. She was _smirking_ at him as she rotated her hips around and played with his tip.

He lifted and eyebrow and grabbed her hips. She was in for a treat. He quickly lifted himself up and shoved his length inside of her. She yelled out at the fullness that she felt and how great she felt. It was amazing. She placed her hands on his chest and dug her nails into him as he began pumping and pumping into her. She began moving up and down, meeting his thrusts.

He was getting close. He could feel it and the way she was just bouncing up and down on top of him was not helping him from holding back. But luckily she screamed out something that he was wondering...

"Oh my... oh... my... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... DRACO!" Hermione screamed as Draco felt her walls clench around his dick. He sighed and pumped hard three last times as he shot into her.

"Fuck, Hermione!" He bellowed and gripped her sides and he reveled in the moment and feeling of him inside her.

She collapsed on top of him. "Oh my," she sighed. "That was just... that was amazing."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Agreed, but we won't be able to do this _all_ the time when Adrianna gets back from your mother's."

"I don't know. My mum is really enjoying being a part of my life. I don't think she'll ever give your daughter back."

Draco laughed. "She better. I'd be lost without that one."

She smiled and peeled herself off of him, tossing him his pants. "Come on, let's get some ice cream. I'll buy."

"Nonsense..." He stood up and pulled on his trousers as she pulled her panties and skirt back on. "I'll buy."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Mint chocolate chip?" Draco wrinkled his nose as they left the ice cream parlor.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a great flavor, why won't you just try it?"

"I refuse to expose my taste buds to such behavior. Mints and chocolate just aren't meant to be together."

"Kind of how Purebloods and Muggle-borns aren't supposed to be together?"

Draco shot her a look. "I was hardly talking about witches and wizards... we are _obviously_ meant to be together, Granger."

She stuck her cone in his face, inches from actually hitting him with ice cream. "Try it."

He sighed and stuck his tongue out, licking some ice cream off. It was absolutely... delicious. He groaned.

"You really thought it was that bad?" Hermione questioned, shocked slightly.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just not used to dating girls who are smarter than me... and that are mostly right... all the time."

Hermione laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Get over it."

He entwined his hand in hers. "I'll try."

Just as he was leaning in whisper that he loved her in her ear, they both bumped into a couple of people.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione gasped and fell backwards a few steps.

"Oh, it's alright. It was my... Hermione?"

"Ron! Hey... what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, a little uneasy with seeing him after her and Draco had just gotten into an argument about him. She could feel him tighten his grip on her hand.

Ron looked around nervously. "Just out shopping with... erm, Penelope."

"Oh."

Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair. "Yea, we're kind of back together again."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's good to hear."

"I see you two are still together," Ron stated, eyeing the both of them.

Malfoy let go of Hermione's hand and put his arm around her. "Yes, very much so together." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's... nice."

"Ronald, would you at _least_ help with these bags?" Penelope screeched as she stepped out of the stop. She looked up and froze, shifting the bags to cover herself as if no one was supposed to know she was there.

"Erm, hello, Penelope," Hermione greeted, waving her hand awkwardly.

Penelope didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at Ron. Hermione furrowed his eyebrows. What was going on?

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione and started ushering her away, tired of them being so rude to Hermione. "Come on, let's go."

"But..." Hermione tried to resist, but Draco was much too strong.

Ron stepped in front of Penelope, shielding her from...

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron paled. "Nothing, Hermione. I'll see you around."

Draco pulled her along but she wrenched free from his grasp. "Penelope, Ron! I'm not mad that you are together! Stop acting like you're walking on eggshells around me!"

Penelope and Ron turned to look at her down the street. "I'll just see you around, okay? Drop it."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly at Ron's rudeness. She just turned around and started walking away.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco finally stopped her. "You don't look so well."

"I just need to go home for a bit... and lie down. I think the ice cream was spoiled... I should write a letter to the manager..."

He laughed softly. "Okay," Draco replied and cupped her face in his hands. "I'll stop by later, alright?" 

"Alright."

He kissed her forehead and bid his adieu. Hermione sighed and apparated back to her flat. She didn't know what to think really... so she just decided not to think and take a small nap, but her small nap turned into a five hour nap, which resulted in her feeling worse and groggy.

So when she woke, her stomach was telling her it was time for dinner. And it was a Sunday afternoon. And she knew that the Weasley's always have a family dinner on Sunday nights. And she knew Ron would be there... and she felt like being a drama queen and having a huge blow up. She deserved an explanation anyway. Ron was acting like a right git.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Dinner looks great, Mum." Ginny smiled and shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Ron nodded. "It's really good."

"Thank you dears," Molly cooed as she turned to Penelope. "Eat up, dear. Remember..."

_Pop!_

"...you are eating for two."

"Hermione!" Harry stood up abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I..." Hermione looked at the happy little family crowded around the table. She really wished she had not heard Molly's statement. Suddenly, she forgot why she was there. They were happy... without her. She was an outcast. She didn't belong, and even though she was hurt, they didn't deserve to have their evening ruined for her personal vendetta. "I don't know. I shouldn't have come." Hermione made a bee line for the front door and quickly slipped out. The fresh air felt nice on her face.

She heard a door open and close. "Hermione, wait." It was Ron.

She had her back to him, so she wiped her tears without being seen. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked stupidly.

Hermione clenched her jaw and turned around. Tears streaming down her face.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Ron asked, still acting stupid.

She shook her head. "You're having a child with that woman."

Ron paled for the second time that day. "Oh, you heard that."

"What is wrong with me? What did I do wrong? How could you do that to me?" Hermione sobbed.

"What do you mean _to you_?" Ron asked. "I didn't do anything wrong. I am in love with her, 'Mione."

Slap. "How _dare_ you? How fucking dare you!"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his cheek. "You _cheated_ on me and then you start dating that _Ferret_ and all of a sudden _I_ am the bad guy? I am sorry I moved on. I am sorry I fell in love, and I am sorry you can't accept that."

"I was a bitch. I was... but I apologized and you forgave me. So, you don't get to use that against me anymore. You sure as hell don't hold it against Harry and he's the one who shoved me against the wall in the hospital. He's the one that initiated everything. But you _obviously_ don't care about that. About the way that he kissed my neck and had my legs wrapped around his body..."

"Shut up!" Ron bellowed. "Of course I care, Hermione. I fucking _loved_ you. Fuck, I _still_ love you! You were my everything. I still think about you all the time to the point that it hurts. It fucking hurts, Hermione. I want you so badly that I can't even see straight sometimes... but now I have a chance at even a small thread of happiness, and I want to take it. I want to forgive you and... forget you."

"I...I shouldn't have come..." Hermione choked back her tears. She turned around to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her deeply and sadly.

"I will _always_ love you," he whispered after he broke the kiss.

She touched her lips and sighed. "You shouldn't have kissed me, you know?" He nodded sadly. She turned to leave again and this time he let her.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron called out. She turned to look at him. "It was all an accident. I didn't want to have a child with her, but it kind of just happened... But now I'm kind of excited for it. I'm sorry I never gave it a chance between us."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for that."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Where have you been? I've been worried. Where were you... Wait, why are you crying? What's going on?"

Hermione just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "She's fucking pregnant. I know you don't want to hear about it, but I can't talk to anyone else about it! Ron is having a child with another woman! What is wrong with me?"

Draco pulled her tighter, shocked. "I can't believe... I'm so sorry, love." He kissed the top of her head and just let her cry.

After what seemed like hours to the both of them, Hermione was finally calm and ready for a glass of wine.

"Oh, I figured it out by the way," she stated and sipped her glass of wine. "And I have a pumpkin pie in the fridge. I actually forgot about that until just now."

Draco looked at her. "Figured what out?"

"The spell, silly."

"You did? What spell is it? How did you figure it out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just calm yourself. I'm going to go grab a carton of whipped cream from the market and _then_ I will tell you."

Draco smiled at the woman he loved. "Okay, and when you get back, I think I have something for you too."

"Oh? A surprise? I'll hurry then." Hermione smiled and grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Then she apparated away.

Draco pulled out the little black box he had been keeping in his trousers and opened it to look at the magnificent diamond ring. "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"That'll be £5.00."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I've forgotten what it's like to use that currency." She smiled and pulled out the proper change and handed it to the man.

Once she left the store, she bumped into Victor Krum.

"Oh my, Victor. I haven't seen you since... since... the ball. I am so sorry I just ran out on you like that. You must think I'm a jerk! How have you been?"

He laughed slightly and patted her head. "I am good, Hermione and don't worry about it. Things happen, good seeing you, but I must go now. Goodbye."

She frowned as she watched him leave. She hadn't expected a huge conversation, but a little more small talk than just that. She sighed and kept walking. That was so odd to just run into him like that. She wondered if he knew about Penelope since they work together. She pushed that thought out of her mind. She had a man she loved sitting in her flat right at that moment. What else could she want?

"Granger."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "You're not real..."

"Oh, but I am."

He slammed her up against the brick wall and breathed her in. "I don't know why I discriminate so much. Mudbloods don't smell or feel any different."

"Get. Off!" Hermione struggled under his grasp.

"I am going to fuck you so hard."

"Don't touch me!"

He laughed in a menacing way. "Who knew being younger made me hornier and have the energy to _fuck_. _You._ _Senseless_."

"Get off you pervert!"

"Pervert? Please," he began. "Call me Tom. Tom Riddle."


	22. Viventes Mortuae

22. Viventes Mortuae

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Malfoy looked up from the book he was perusing that was on Hermione's coffee table.

"Hermione? Did you forget your key?" He got up and opened the door and instantly frowned. "Krum?"

"Something has happened."

Malfoy's demeanor tightened. "What happened? Where's Hermione?"

Krum fell to his knees in true despair. "I tried! I tried!"

Malfoy tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he grabbed Krum and pulled him to his feet. "Krum, is she... is Hermione... _dead_?"

Krum wiped his face. "I don't know, but _they_ have her. I tried to stop them... she was screaming and I had just been so rude to her... and... I tried..."

"Who's they?" Draco asked. Krum just kept sobbing. "Pull yourself together man! Who's they?"

"Voldemort."

Draco let go of Krum as if he had burned his hands. "That's impossible."

Krum shook his head. "I saw it!"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

_One Hour Ago..._

_Victor was out for a stroll when someone unexpectedly bumped into him._

_"Oh my, Victor. I haven't seen you since... since... the ball. I am so sorry I just ran out on you like that. You must think I'm a jerk! How have you been?"_

_He laughed slightly and patted her head, trying to make it seem like she was beneath him... he was still angry with her. "I am good, Hermione and don't worry about it. Things happen, good seeing you, but I must go now. Goodbye."_

_She frowned as she watched him leave, and he knew he shouldn't have been so cold. Krum turned the corner and rested against the brick wall of the store. He should probably go back and apologize. He had been so rude and cold... that wasn't him. At all. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall as he heard a scream._

"_Hermione!" Krum yelled out and turned the corner to see a young Tom Riddle doing things to the woman he once loved. "How can this be?" Krum breathed out as he gripped his wand. "Get off her!"_

_Voldemort smirked and ripped open Hermione's blouse and pressed his wand to her flesh as she let out a blood curdling scream. _

"_I said get off!" Krum yelled and sent a hex his way. Nothing happened. _

_Hermione's eyes widened at something Voldemort said. "No Victor, don't! Just go! Go get Draco! Go... AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Now, now Tom... you should know better than to play with our guests like this. Keep your hormones in check."_

_Krum recognized this woman as Narcissa Malfoy... he saw her raise her wand, ready to curse him so he apparated the only place Hermione wanted him to._

Present...

"How could you let this happen, Krum? You could have saved her!" Malfoy shoved him. "Why would my mother be there? What part does she have... oh, shit. We have to go, man."

"What? What do you know, Malfoy?" Krum asked as they raced down the stairs and across the street to the store where everything happened. No one was there, just a carton of whipped cream splattered on the ground and a button... from her blouse.

Malfoy punched the wall. "Fuck!"

"Malfoy, what are we going to do?"

He signed and cradled his bloodied hand. "We have to get Potter and the Weasel."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Penelope, you look so thin for being three months along! You can't even tell!" Ginny smiled and placed a tray of cookies down for Ron and her. "I can't stand that bint!" Ginny groaned once she was back in the kitchen.

Harry smiled and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "You and I overcame some obstacles, who's to say Ron and Hermione won't?"

"Have you seen the way Hermione looks at Malfoy? Better yet, the way he looks at her? Not a chance Hermione will give that up for my brother... not anymore anyway now that he knocked up some slut."

"Oh..."

Ginny whipped around to see Penelope standing there, completely hurt. "Oh, hi... we were just... I was... wow, I'm sorry..."

"I should probably go," Penelope stated. "Thanks for the cookies."

"Penelope, wait! I didn't... shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Ginny yelped. "Ron is going to kill me!"

"GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Ron bounded into the kitchen. "Why is the woman who is carrying my child leaving and crying hysterically?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't like her, Ron. I don't like who you are with her and frankly, she shouldn't have been eavesdropping." 

"Do you feel the same way, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in. "Yes. She just... doesn't belong."

"Yea? Well, Hermione doesn't want me! She already made that clear!"

_Pop!_

"Weasel, Potter... I need your help."

Ron jumped and turned around to see Victor Krum and Draco Malfoy standing in his sister's kitchen. "Yea, fat chance of that mate."

Harry punched Ron in the side and shook his head. "What do you need?"

"Hermione's been taken."

"What?" Ron bellowed. "By who? Where is she? How can we get her back?"

"Calm yourself... let me explain some things..."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

They all sat around the coffee table, discussing _everything_ that had been going on. Hermione's delusions, her theories, and what she knew that Draco now knew. The curse.

"So what curse is it that your mum is using to bring back the dead?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know until about an hour ago... but I remember when I was a child, my parents would always talk about that living dead and how if one of them should die, that curse would be used to bring them back and that I would need to give my blood willingly in order to do so... They called the curse Viventes Mortuae, which loosely translates into..."

"Living dead, we got that part," Ron snapped. Ginny stomped on his foot. "Ow, fuck...!"

"So what do we do? You obviously can't give your blood or else Death Eaters will be a surplus here... but we can't just sacrifice Hermione's safety..." Ginny contemplated.

Harry stood up and began pacing. "We need to find a crack in their plan. A way to finagle our way in..."

"Astoria," Malfoy breathed.

"What? That bint caused Hermione to have hallucinations in the first place!" Ron retorted.

Malfoy shook his head. "Believe what you want, but she gave just enough information to Hermione for her to piece everything together... and I know that she still loves me. Just trust me on this one... I have a plan and Astoria is our way in."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione was flung into a dark, cold room. Her head collided with the cold stone floor. And it reeked, Merlin how it reeked of rotting _dead_ things.

"Let me out you bastards! Get me the fuck out of here!"

"Oh, come now... a lady should never speak in such a way."

Hermione scooted herself back against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest. "Stay away from me, Voldemort!"

She felt his cold, bony hand on her face and on her thigh. "You are in no place to be giving me orders, Mudblood." He slapped her across the face. He took a chain that was tightly fastened to the wall and shackled it to her ankle.

"You disgust me," Hermione hissed and spat in his face.

He wiped it off maliciously and grasped her neck. "You'll pay for that one." Voldemort lifted her up by her neck and tore off her blouse and slid down her trousers. "You're going to wish you were never born when I am through with you, Mudblood."

"Please don't!" Hermione choked out, clawing at his hand to let her go.

He dropped her to the ground and tore off the remainder of her undergarments as he bound her with a binding curse. "Don't beg, pet... it's not very becoming of you." He kissed her hard on her lip and bit down, drawing blood. Hermione felt like vomiting.

"Tom, get away from her _now_!" Someone commanded as a flash of light sent him flying off of her.

He stood up, zipping his trousers, keeping him from doing what he so desperately wanted to do. "Don't be such a prude, Astoria. I was just having a spot of fun."

"She has to be alive, Tom... Narcissa wants you. Go."

He sighed and licked the side of Hermione's neck. "Until next time, my sweet little Mudblood."

Hermione groaned and wiped off the nasty saliva from her neck, but still couldn't help but wonder why Astoria had so much control over Voldemort. It was unnerving.

After he was gone, the voice that had warded Voldemort off her spoke. "Hermione."

She didn't answer.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, Astoria. I'm lying naked and bleeding on a cold stone floor. Today is the best day of my fucking life."

Astoria flicked her wand and robes draped over Hermione. She took them thankfully and tied them around her body.

Astoria knelt next to Hermione. "Where is Adrianna?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hermione spat, sore and humiliated.

"I just need to know that she is safe... can you tell me that at least?"

Hermione sighed. "She's safe and out of harm's way, no thanks to you."

Astoria sighed. "Thank Merlin..."

"Why did you help me?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Despite what you want to believe, I am on your side." Hermione heard a click and looked down to see that Astoria had undid the clasp on her ankle. "I am in love with Draco... and I know that you make him happy... for the first time in a long time and I don't want him to lose that. So, leave before I change my mind."

Hermione's mouth was slightly agape. "You do know that this spell you have cast over all the dead corpses will have run its course by the month's end, right? Narcissa will die because there's no way Draco will ever give his blood willingly."

"Why will Narcissa die?" Astoria asked, confused.

Hermione was in awe. "Did you not read up on this curse? The spell caster faces imminent death if all instructions aren't followed through with."

Astoria's eyes widened. "Oh."

"That's one thing you shouldn't have overlooked. Now she'll die, Astoria."

"Stop it... Just shut up! She's not going to die."

"Why won't she..." Hermione finally realized something and gasped. Of course! That's why she had so much control over Voldemort. "Oh, Astoria... please, tell me you didn't!"

"She told me that nothing would happen... that it was just a spell. Textbook stuff... I didn't know!"

"I can't believe you cast the spell..."

Astoria took Hermione's hand, tears running down her face. "Please tell me there's away to end all of this!"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "You have to die, Astoria. That's the only way."

She hung her head. "I thought so."

Hermione panicked. What if Astoria tried to save herself instead of letting her go? "You're still going to let me go, right? Please let me go!"

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"It' Potter, Cissy!" a loud, booming voice stated. There was tons of crashing and screaming going on up above.

_Pop!_

"Hermione," a voice whispered.

She turned around. "Draco!" She didn't want it to, but tears began pouring out. She had never been so relieved to see this man in her entire life. Astoria still had a hold on her when she tried to leap into Draco's waiting arms.

"Astoria, let her go."

"If I do, I'll die and... and..." Astoria looked up the stairs then back at Hermione and Draco, ogling at each other as if there was no one else in the world. "You two really do love each other, don't you?"

Hermione wiggled out of her grasp and fell into Draco's arms. "We really do... please let us go? Please?"

"Astoria, is everything secured down there?" the same booming voice shouted down the stairwell.

Astoria glanced over at the two of them. "She got away, Lucius."

"Father?" Draco whispered. "That's my dad? But he's... he's..._dead_."

"How could you let that happen?" Lucius shouted and began walking down the stairs.

Astoria's heart beat quickened. "Go. _Now_!" She hissed.

"But you'll die. What about Adrianna?" Hermione asked, not knowing why she felt any sort of sentiment toward the woman who had made all this happen.

"You were always a better mother than me. Take care of her. Now, GO!"

Draco kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Astoria."

But goodbye was and is never the end... and they both knew that somewhere in the back of their minds. 

_A/N: Sorry it took so long... but please R&R!_


	23. That Was Very Malfoy of You

23. That Was Very Malfoy of You

Hermione hadn't slept in days. Weeks. Months. She wasn't quite sure. Everything seemed to blur together. She looked over at Draco sleeping soundly next to her, so peacefully and deep. She sighed and dug her head deeper into her pillow. Stupid jerk, getting a good nights sleep and her not getting a wink. She threw her elbow into his side.

"Mmm."

She smirked to herself. She was bound and determined to wake him up and make him miserable just like her. She was thinking all of that as she jabbed another elbow into his arms. Then, her sanity quickly came back to her and she shut her eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep as an illusion to the now awake Draco. How selfish could she be? Making her partner equally as despondent. She laid there with her eyes shut for what seemed like hours.

"Mione."

She still kept them shut.

"I know you're awake. I have the pending bruises on my ribs to prove it."

She didn't know why she didn't just open up her eyes and admit that she had woke him up… but then she would have to talk to him and share her _feelings_. She didn't want that. She didn't want at all. Mostly, she had to admit, because then she would have to tell him that she was scared and that would make her vulnerable. She hated being vulnerable in front of Draco. It's just that the thought of bringing anything up from what had happened in the Godforsaken fucking pit she was thrown in with the younger and more perverted version of Voldemort (why he was referred to as Tom was still a mystery to her) just made her feel sick to her stomach. It's not as if he got his way with her, but he _almost_ did. The almost terrified the shit out of her. Nearly literally.

"Fine, you wanna wake me up in the middle of the night, no, three o clock in the morning and then not just admit to me that you are awake and just lay there with your eyes shut, very tight, might I add so it looks very unconvincing? Go ahead…"

Her eyes snapped open. "One, I think my fake sleeping is very convincing seeing as I denied you for a little rump in the sheets the last three nights by _faking_ that I was asleep. Two, I didn't wake you up…"

"…Oh really?" he interjected.

"Really. I have… uhm… muscular tourettes?"

"Okay, now that's bullshit and you know it. I think this mini tiff has reached comical heights," Draco stated as Hermione shot him a seething glare. "Well, it has _almost_ reached comical heights."

"Draco, I just… I wanted you to be awake. I didn't want to be the only conscience person in this house at night. It leaves me alone with my thoughts and then I freak out and that's why I…" she trailed.

"…Suddenly came down with muscular tourettes?" Draco smiled sweetly and brushed a strand of hair from her face as she nodded. "Have you thought about taking a sleeping draught?"

Hermione shrugged. "Thought about it, but I am sort of worried about what I may dream? If that makes sense. It's just that I can sort of control my thoughts more than a dream."

"I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I'm awake as long as you are then."

"Really?" She looked at his utterly serious face and fell more in love with him. "You're seriously going to stay awake with me?"

"Sure am."

She smiled and snuggled up to him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"Ditto, Hermione Granger." He hugged her close. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Do you wanna talk…"

"No. Nope. Uh-uh. I would rather talk about doilies or potpourri."

He laughed. "Ok, potpourri it is."

"I wasn't serious about that subject I was just merely making a point that I wanted to _not_ talk about serious subject matter."

"No, no, no. I'm super curious. Tell me more about potpourri."

She giggled and nestled her head into the crook of his arm and eventually… they both fell asleep… into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Daddy?"

Draco looked up from his plate at the restaurant down the road from their apartment. "Yes maam?"

"I don't like cheese." Adrianna had a disgusted look on her face.

Draco looked down at her grilled cheese to find that the normal cheddar was replaced with white, crumbly feta. Even he wanted to gag. "Oi, mate," he called out to their waiter.

"Yes sir," he replied as he whisked over to them attentively. "What can I help you with?"

Draco handed him the plate. "This is not a grilled cheese. Not for a child. This is disgusting."

He looked down at the plate and grimaced then back at Draco. "I am so sorry sir. The new kitchen help doesn't read labels apparently. I will get that fixed immediately." He took the plate and hurried off.

Hermione set her fork down and stared at him expectantly. "Well that was very…"

"What?" Draco asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes. "That was very _Malfoy_ of you."

He started laughing. "I assume you meant that as an insult?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just watch your manners, Draco. You are a role model to a very young and very beautiful girl."

Adrianna smiled and pointed to her chest. "Yup! That's me daddy!"

He smiled and nodded and then his face fell. Hermione looked in the direction that he was looking and gasped, trying to cover her face. "What in the _world_ are they doing here?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh Merlin! They are coming over here!"

"Hermione… Draco… Adrianna… nice to see you all." Ron walked up to them, a very pregnant Penelope skulking behind him.

"Weasley… Penelope." Draco acknowledged them all.

"What brings you here Ron?" Hermione asked, almost curtly.

Penelope snapped, "We're eating, Hermione. Thought that was obvious."

Draco could have sworn he saw Hermione clench her fist and flinch towards her wand. "Well, of course, Penelope. My apologies…?"

"Whatever."

"Daddy?" Adrianna tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes baby?"

"Why is she so fat?" Adrianna pointed at Penelope.

Hermione let out a burst of laughter, shaking violently from holding in a small part of her laughter. A very small part. "Care to answer that question, Penelope?"

Ron was frantically trying to find words to speak, but everyone could tell that he was trying not to laugh too… and Penelope was on the verge of tears naturally. "We have to go. Hermione, it's a pleasure as always," he said, trying to sound sarcastic but Hermione knew him better than that. He was amused. Hermione one, Penelope zero. Yes, this encounter just made her day.

They left and Draco gave her a look. "What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That was very…"

"What?"

"That was very Malfoy of you."

She smiled and shrugged. "Well, what can I say? You're rubbing off on me."

Draco liked the way that sounded. Oh yes, he liked that very much… He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a very small box that he had been holding for a couple weeks. He wanted to be with her forever, there was no doubt. With all the craziness that had been going on, he just felt like he shouldn't ask her and take advantage of her emotions… but when she was bantering back and forth with Penelope, he was something in her eyes… Hermione Granger was back and he knew now was the best time to do it. Hermione didn't like flashy things and he figured that proposing in a quaint restaurant with Adrianna there as well would make for a very Hermione approved proposal.

"Hermione, there's something that I've wanted to ask you."

She looked at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"You are my life. I love you so much and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you… and I just cant stand the thought of being with anyone but you…"

She laughed. "That isn't a question, Draco."

He gave her a look. "Let me finish, woman… I just. Oh fuck you ruined it, 'Mione. Well, what the fuck. Will you bloody marry me?" He took out the ring and slid it across the table.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco, don't joke like this. It isn't funny."

He got up off his chair and kneeled down in front of her, taking the ring and placing it on her finger. "I am so _not_ joking, Hermione. I love you so much. Will you?"

Her eye welled up with tears as she started shaking her head rather violently. "Yes! Of course I will! Fucking Merlin! Yes!" She leapt down and hugged him, tackling him to the floor and laying kisses on him. And then she quickly remembered that she was in a public place and scrambled back to her seat, as did Draco.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"Oh, I love you so much more," she cooed softly back at him, staring at the perfect ring.

Adrianna looked from both Draco to Hermione… she may be super young, but she could tell today was a good day and she just started clapping. It seemed like the right thing to do to a three, almost four year old. Soon the whole restaurant was clapping, applauding their engagement. Hermione felt embarrassed for making such a scene, but that's how the Malfoys do it. And that is the way she liked it.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Astoria had never been a sensible woman. Never once had she set aside her own thoughts and feelings and just looked at the logic of everything. She was selfish and she knew it. It was a plain fact. So the fact that she had let Draco and Hermione go without any personal benefit to her… well, that didn't happen. She had a benefit in the matter. She had a huge benefit. That of which Narcissa would love and surely be very grateful for… not to mention the fact that it would restore the lives of the fallen Death Eaters and soon Mudbloods and Muggles would find their place in the world. Dead and rotting.

A/N: Sorry soooo long. I just didn't know where I wanted to go with this. Still not 100%. But here you go! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
